Harry Potter und der Blutige Dorn
by annj
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. Harrys ganz persönlicher Krieg verlangt von ihm mehr, als einen Kampf gegen andere. Er muss sehen, dass er sich dabei nicht selbst vernichtet. Ausführliche Zusammenfassung im Header. RWHG und HPGW. Gen Rated, DARK!HARRY
1. Dracos Warnung

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören der ehrenwerten JKR. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und will meinen Spaß mit ihnen.**

**Spoiler: Definitive Spoiler. Deswegen: Wer Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows noch nicht gelesen hat, der möge jetzt bitte den Back-Button seines Browser anklicken! Andernfall seid ihr ja gewarnt worden.**

**Rating: Diese Story wird sich strikt an JKRs Vorlagen halten. Es wird hin und wieder blutig und gruselig und vielleicht geht der Eine oder Andere auch hops... wer weiß :-). Allerdings kommt vielleicht der Eine oder Andere auch wieder. Wer also die Bücher lesen kann, wird hiermit keine Probleme haben.**

**Summary: Harry will sich nach seinem Abschluss ausruhen und über seine Zukunft nachdenken. Alleine! Während Hermine mit Ron nach Australien geht, um ihre Eltern zu "entzaubern", macht Harry Urlaub in Griechenland. Doch er muss feststellen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Und es vielleicht nie wieder sein wird. Die dunkle Seite hat die Schlacht verloren, doch der Krieg scheint noch nicht vorbei. Nur geht er diesmal nur Harry etwas an. Oder nicht?  
**

**A/N: Ich werde mich möglichst an die Bücher halten. Keine außergewöhnlichen Pairings oder heißer Sex zwischen Draco und Harry. Tut mir Leid für alle, die darauf warten werden :-). Meinen herzallerliebsten Dank an meine Beta watchersgoddess.**

**Es wäre schön, von dem einen oder anderen mal Feedback zu erhalten. Es würde meine Finger bestimmt motivieren, schneller zu schreiben.**

**Jetzt aber genug Gelaber. Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit der Story.**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

Der Raum war erfüllt mit dem unregelmäßigen Schnarchen seiner Bewohner. Gurgelnde, röchelnde und schwer atmende Geräusche, die den Anschein erweckten, als wäre der Raum bewohnt von Dutzenden Personen. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren es nicht mehr und nicht weniger als fünf Jungen. Mit einem Seufzen drehte Harry den Kopf zu Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Obwohl er den Mond nicht sehen konnte, konnte man seine Helligkeit erahnen. Bläuliches Licht erhellte den Fußboden und in der Ferne war durch das offene Fenster das Rufen der Eulen zu hören. Zumindest in den kurzen Pausen zwischen den erschütternden Schnarchern seiner Mitbewohner.

Harry dachte daran, einen Isolierungszauber um sein Bett zu legen. Er streckte sich, um seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch zu nehmen, doch sein Arm war um mindestens 20 Zentimeter zu kurz. Er seufzte erneut, zu träge um sich aufzurichten und den Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen. Stattdessen drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und presste sein Kissen auf beide Ohren.

Weitere fünf Minuten lag er in dieser Position, musste dann aber einsehen, dass die Nacht ihm seinen hart verdienten Schlaf nicht so einfach geben würde.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken und legte seine Hände auf seinen freien Oberkörper. Obwohl die Fenster weit aufgerissen waren, lag eine drückende Hitze im Zimmer. Der Sommer hatte es in den letzten Wochen zu gut mit ihnen gemeint. Vermutlich um die unterschwellige Kälte der vergangenen Jahre zu vertreiben. Die Prüfungen wurden zur reinen Folter für die Siebtklässler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Selbst die Hausgeister beklagten sich lautstark, dass sie irgendwann dahinschmelzen würden.

Harry lauschte einige weitere Sekunden auf die Geräusche seiner Zimmerbewohner, setzte sich dann auf und zog sein T-Shirt über. Leise erhob er sich, tastete in seiner fertig gepackten Truhe nach seinem Tarnumhang, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und schlich vorsichtig aus dem Raum. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es duster. Die Fenster waren kaum groß genug, den Raum mit Mondlicht zu erhellen und aufgrund des heißen Wetters wurde schon seit Wochen auf das Feuer im offenen Kamin verzichtet. Der Steinfußboden unter seinen Füßen war angenehm kühl und mit innerlicher Freude begrüßte er seine Entscheidung, einen letzten Rundgang durch Hogwarts zu unternehmen. Die morgige Zugfahrt im Hogwartsexpress würde auch ihre letzte werden.

Dieses Mal unterdrückte Harry ein Seufzen, warf den Umhang über und öffnete den Ausgang des Gryffindorturmes. Die Fette Dame schien dieselbe Idee gehabt zu haben wie er. Sie war vermutlich irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs und spekulierte über die neuen Schüler, die im September ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts beginnen sollten. Es sollte ihm egal sein. Ehe er zurück war, war sie bestimmt wieder an ihrem Platz. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Emotionen konnte sich Harry nicht entscheiden, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht, dass seine Zeit innerhalb dieser Mauern nun beendet sein sollte.

Er lief die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter und machte einen großen Schritt über einen großen, dunklen Fleck im Teppich. Filch hatte seit Wochen vergeblich versucht, ihn zu beseitigen. 'Jedes Schloss braucht einen Blutfleck im Teppich, den man nicht weg schrubben kann', dachte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Wessen Blut es war, daran konnte und wollte Harry sich nicht mehr erinnern. Doch er war aus einem unerfindlichen Grund der Einzige, der in ganz Hogwarts zurückgeblieben war. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen sah Harry, dass die Stundengläser bereits zurückgestellt worden waren. Keine einzelne Kugel füllte die durchsichtigen Röhren. Wozu auch? Der Hauspokal war bereits vor Stunden feierlich an Gryffindor überreicht worden. Wer hatte denn schon punktemäßig etwas gegen den Sieg über Voldemort zu setzen?

Mit etwas Anstrengung drückte er die Flügel der Eingangstür zum Gelände der Schule auf. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, genoss die schwache Brise auf seiner erhitzten Haut und sah sich um. Alles war friedlich. Die Rufe der Eulen hallten hier noch lauter. Der Wind ließ die Baumspitzen im Verbotenen Wald rauschen und erzittern, erweckte den Eindruck eines anhaltenden Gespräches. Ein an- und abklingendes Gemurmel. Eine besonders kräftige Brise fuhr durch Harrys Haare und ließ ihn frösteln. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl.

Ohne dass er ein konkretes Ziel hatte, lief er los und ließ seinen Blick über all die Orte schweifen, die er mit Vergangenem verband. Die Gewächshäuser, die Peitschende Weide, in der Ferne die erhöhten Stände des Quidditchgeländes. Zu seiner Rechten der Verbotene Wald und direkt vor ihm Hagrids Hütte.

Abrupt blieb Harry stehen. Im hellen Schein des Mondes erkannte er den Halbriesen vor seiner Hütte liegend, den zottigen Kopf an den Rücken des Hippogreifs Seidenschnabel gelehnt. Beinahe wäre Harry losgerannt um sich zu vergewissern, dass mit Hagrid alles in Ordnung war, als er ein enormes Grollen hörte, das eindeutig von Hagrid kam. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Hagrid es sich zum Schlafen im Freien gemütlich gemacht, da seine Hütte, ähnlich wie das gesamte Schloss, aufgeheizt war vom ewigen Hitzehoch.

Grinsend trat Harry näher und tätschelte Seidenschnabel auf den Kopf. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Hagrid zu wecken, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte. Doch seit seinem vermeintlichen Tod in den Armen des Halbriesen, schien Hagrids Laune ihm gegenüber seltsam getrübt. Beinahe unfreundlich. Harry tat es damit ab, dass Hagrid vermutlich ebenso daran zu knabbern hatte, dass er Harry nun selten, wenn überhaupt, jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekam, wie umgekehrt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hagrid", wiederholte Harry zum x-ten Mal innerhalb der letzten Wochen und schlich an der Hütte vorbei. Aus dem Innern hörte er Fangs herzzerreißendes Jaulen, doch er ignorierte es.

Mindestens weitere zehn Minuten spazierte er in der Gegend herum ohne irgendwo anzuhalten, bis er sich am Fuße des Astronomieturmes wiederfand. Er schluckte seine aufsteigende Panik hinunter und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sich seinen Sieg über Voldemort in Erinnerung zu rufen. Es war vorbei. Die Guten hatten gesiegt, die Zauberergemeinschaft tanzte, war fröhlich und die Toten wurden begraben. Als wäre nie etwas passiert. Die Beerdigungen seiner Freunde erschienen ihm wie ein Traum, nebelig und verschwommen. Wie Aquarelle, die nie fertig gemalt worden waren.

Trotzig hatte die Sonne auf die frischen Erdhügel geschienen, hatte die Vergiss-Mein-Nicht und Elfensporn-Blüten innerhalb kürzester Zeit verdorren lassen. Danach waren sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, hatten dabei zugesehen, wie die Hauselfen die letzten Anzeichen des großen Kampfes beseitigten, die zerstörten Wände wieder aufbaute, Stein auf Stein. Wochenlang waren Steinklötze vor ihrer Nase durch die Gegend gesaust und hatten so manchem Schüler mächtige Beulen verpasst. Neville war nach einer Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei im Halbschlaf über einen der Brocken gestürzt und danach mehrere Tage lang durch die Gegend gewatschelt, als hätte er sich mit dem Hintern zuerst in Professor Sprouts Karate-Kaktus gesetzt.

Kraftlos ließ sich Harry auf das feuchte Gras fallen, streckte sich lang aus und packte seinen Umhang als Kissen unter seinen Kopf. Sein Blick zielte direkt in den Himmel, den Turm über sich. Der sternklare Himmel sah fast greifbar nah aus. Eulen sausten über ihn hinweg, suchten das Gelände mit ihren kleinen, scharfen Augen nach Gnomen und Mäusen ab. Hedwig hätte vermutlich hell im Mondlicht geleuchtet, dachte Harry und schloss die Augen. Eine Zeitlang lag er wach, grübelte über seine Zukunft und kam zu keinem Ergebnis, ehe sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde, tiefer und er in einen ereignisreichen, tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Harry, Harry, wach auf!", kreischte eine aufgeregte Stimme und Harry fühlte sich geschüttelt. Er öffnete die Augen und fand sich Hermine gegenüber, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und weiter an ihm rüttelnd, obwohl er schon lange wach war.

„Was? Was ist? Ich bin wach!", versuchte er sie abzuwehren, doch sie hörte nicht.

„Harry, du musst aufwachen!", schrie sie ihn und Harry antwortete nicht weniger laut. „Ich bin doch wach! Was ist denn los?"

Doch auf einmal änderte sich ihr Aussehen und sie wurde zu Voldemort. Harrys Herz barst in seiner Brust und er versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, doch als er sich umdrehte fand er sich Hagrid gegenüber, der ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Ja, jetz' siehste auch ma', wie des is, was Harry?", brummte der Halbriese. Harry wollte an ihm vorbei laufen, doch wo auch immer er sich hin drehte, Hagrid war bereits dort.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", brüllte Harry nun über seine Schulter, musste jedoch feststellen, dass niemand mehr da war. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und sah niemanden. Er fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Sie war begrenzt von meterhohen Büschen und leichtfüßig lief Harry näher heran, um einen Ausgang zu finden. Blendend weiße Rosenblüten standen in voller Pracht an dem Gewächs und ehrfürchtig trat Harry näher. Er lief an der lebenden Mauer entlang und blieb mit einem Mal stehen. Eine blutrote Rose stach zwischen all dem reinen Weiß hervor und Harry fühlte sich beinahe in Trance, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um sie zu pflücken, doch kurz bevor seine Finger sich um die wunderschöne Rose schließen konnte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Tom."

Harry wirbelte herum, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen.

„Wer ist da?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam leer. Als würde sie auf nichts treffen, das ihr Echo zurückwerfen könnte.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete die samtene Stimme beinahe liebevoll. Ihre Quelle hätte direkt neben seinem Ohr sein können oder am anderen Ende der Lichtung. „Ich bin immer hier."

„Ich bin nicht Tom!", schrie Harry, entsetzt, dass irgendjemand so etwas denken könnte. „Ich bin NICHT Tom!"

„Harry!"

„Nein! Ich bin nicht Tom. Hörst du das?"

„Harry, ganz Hogwarts kann dich hören. Und wenn du noch lauter wirst, wird dich sogar Professor Dumbledore hören," sagte eine neue, ebenfalls samtene, träumerische Stimme.

„Luna?" Harry blinzelte verschlafen.

„Ja, natürlich bin ich es. Wen hast du denn erwartet?" Luna lächelte schief, eine Augenbraue weit nach oben gezogen.

„Ach, vergiss es", winkte Harry ab und ließ sich von Luna auf die Füße ziehen. Die Morgensonne stand inzwischen tief über den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes und der Morgentau hatte seine Kleidung klamm und feucht werden lassen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du kein Bett?", fragte Luna und lief langsam los, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Harry ihr auch folgte. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich. Das Schloss lag imposant und verschlafen eingeschlossen in den Bergen Schottlands. Dem Stand der Sonne nach war es noch sehr früh am Morgen und die meisten Schüler würden erst in frühestens einer Stunde aus den Betten kriechen.

„Ich war gestern Abend spazieren... muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", sagte Harry, hob seinen Tarnumhang auf und joggte eine kurze Strecke, bis er zu Luna aufgeholt hatte. „Hogwarts sollte sich wirklich Gedanken über eine Klimaanlage machen", murmelte er und Luna sah ihn neugierig an.

„Klimaanlage? Ist das so ein Ritual wie bei den Schneeschnecken?"

„Schneeschnecken?", fragte Harry und bereute es noch im selben Moment als Luna ihn von der Seite ansah, als hätte er sie nach ihrer Haarfarbe gefragt.

„Ja, Schneeschnecken. Sie sind weiß und ihnen wächst im Winter ein dickes Fell." Sie steuerte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und fuhr vollkommen ernst fort: „Sie sind für das Wetter verantwortlich. Mit ihrem Atem entscheiden sie ob es regnet, schneit oder stürmt. Als es letztes Jahr so nebelig war, da hatten sie Blähungen."

Harry verkniff sich die Erklärung, dass der ewige Nebel des letzten Jahres von den Brutstätten der Dementoren verursacht worden war und besann sich darauf zu nicken und ein möglichst glaubwürdiges „Aha" hervorzubringen.

„Ja, mein Vater und ich haben sie mal als Haustiere gehalten als ich noch sehr klein war."

„Mein Beileid." Sie überhörte ihn.

„Wir könnten Professor McGonagall ja vorschlagen, dass Hagrid einige Schneeschnecken hält. Vielleicht würde das helfen."

„Klar, sicher doch", antwortete Harry und zog bei dem Gedanken an glibberige Schnecken, auf denen die Schüler in den Schulfluren im Sekundentakt ausrutschten, eine angeekelte Grimasse.

„Ja, ich denke, ich werde das nachher noch schnell mit Professor McGonagall besprechen."

Harry antwortete diesmal nicht und sah sich dafür neugierig um. Sie hatten den Wald betreten und liefen einen kleinen Hügel hinauf.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

„Oh", entfuhr es Luna und sie deutete hinter den Hügel. „Thestrale füttern."

„Du fütterst sie immer noch?"

„Ja, sie haben auch Hunger."

Sie waren auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen und Luna kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einigen Fleischstücken, die bereits einen leicht grünen Stich hatten. Die skelettartigen Tiere grasten friedlich zu ihren Füßen am Lauf eines kleinen Baches und ihre eckigen Köpfe gingen ruckartig in die Höhe, als sich die zwei Besucher näherten. Ein seltsames Déjà Vu überkam Harry, als er daran dachte, wie sie vor zwei Jahren genau an dieser Stelle gestanden hatten. Luna hob den Arm, warf das Stück Fleisch mitten in die Herde. Lautes Trampeln erklang und Staubwolken stoben in die Höhe, als sich das halbe Dutzend Tiere über das Fleisch stürzte.

„Schon seltsam, nicht wahr?", fragte Luna und ihre großen Augen waren auf Harry fixiert.

„Was?"

„Vor zwei Jahren waren sie etwas Besonderes. Es gab nur so wenige Schüler, die sie sehen konnten." Ihre Hand machte einen weiten Bogen über die Tiere, die erwartungsvoll in ihre Richtung starrten in der Hoffnung, noch ein weiteres Leckerchen zu erhaschen. „Doch heute scheinen alle den Tod gesehen zu haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, das macht diese Tiere weniger... außergewöhnlich, findest du nicht auch?"

Harry schluckte. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Während des Kampfes in Hogwarts gab es so viele Tote, so viel Unglück, dass inzwischen derjenige etwas Besonderes war, der die Thestrale nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, ich denke, das macht alle, die sie sehen können, um so außergewöhnlicher", bemerkte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. Er drehte sich um, winkte Luna kurz zu und lief den Hügel hinunter. „Ich muss noch packen", log er, doch Luna war ohnehin in den Anblick der Thestrale vertieft, sodass ihr gar nicht auffiel, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Von Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch durch den Schornstein in die Höhe und etwas unschlüssig blieb Harry vor der Eingangstür stehen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich jetzt mit einem schlechtgelaunten Hagrid auseinanderzusetzen, doch wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, wann dann? In wenigen Stunden würde er den Hogwartsexpress betreten, einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss werfen und womöglich niemals mehr zurückkehren. Er hatte die Hand über seinen Kopf gehoben, wollte anklopfen, als sie aufging und er einen Sprung nach hinten machen musste, um sie nicht gegen die Nase zu bekommen.

Die hohe wie breite Statur von Rubeus Hagrid füllte den Türrahmen aus und ein leerer Blecheimer hing in seiner Pranke.

„Harry!", rief Hagrid, trat ins Freie und reichte Harry seine Hand. „Was machst'n du hier?"

Harry ergriff die Hand und wurde fast einen Meter in die Luft geschleudert, als der Wildhüter ihn nach oben zog. Einige Sekunden später hatte er wieder Boden unter den Füßen und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil.

„Morgen Hagrid", sagte er ohne Hagrid anzusehen. „Wollte mich... verabschieden."

„Ah", brummte Hagrid und lief los zu der Wasserwanne, die nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Er füllte den Eimer mit Wasser und stapfte zurück in die Hütte, blieb jedoch mit dem Rücken Harry zugewandt stehen, kurz bevor er darin verschwand. „Mach mir grad 'nen Tee. Willste auch einen?"

Ob Harry wollte? Ganz sicher wollte Harry nicht. Doch er fasste sich ein Herz und seufzte lautlos. „Ja, gerne."

Ein Knurren erklang neben der Tür, als Harry eintrat und unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Fang, aus!", schimpfte Hagrid, machte aber keine Anstalten den knurrenden Hund aus Harrys Reichweite zu bringen.

Harry streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und versuchte Fang auf dem Kopf zu tätscheln. Erfolglos musste er seine Versuche einstellen, als der große Saurüde halbherzig nach ihm schnappte. „Fang, was ist denn los? Ich bin's, Harry", sagte er, doch der Hund knurrte nur noch ein letztes Mal, drehte sich dann um und flitzte aus dem Haus. „Was ist denn mit Fang los?", wollte er wissen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Keine Ahnung. Is' vielleicht schlecht gelaunt."

„Aha."

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, während Hagrid das Wasser in eine Kanne goss und sie über die Feuerstelle hing.

„Möchtest du...?", begann Hagrid und hielt einen Teller mit gefüllten Eclairs in die Höhe. Harry wollte heftig den Kopf schütteln, überlegte es sich im letzten Moment aber anders und nickte. „Ja, gerne." Hagrid brachte eine freudiges Lächeln zustande, bevor er sich wieder seinem Feuer widmete.

„Und? Fertich gepackt?", fragte er.

„Alles startklar," entgegnete Harry und starrte konzentriert auf den klobigen Salzstreuer auf dem Tisch.

„Schön, schön."

Hagrid nahm die Kanne von der Feuerstelle und goss sich und Harry Wasser in zwei Tassen.

„Willst du nicht auch noch Tee da rein machen?", fragte Harry und blinzelte in das durchsichtige Wasser.

„Oh, äh, ja." Hagrid rumorte weiter in einem Schränkchen und holte Teebeutel, Zucker und Löffel hervor. Schweigend saßen die zwei am Tisch und bereiteten ihren Tee.

„Hagrid, es..." - „Harry, bitte...", begannen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen und fingen an seltsam gepresst zu lachen. Harry fand seine Stimme zuerst wieder. „Entschuldigung Hagrid, was wolltest du sagen?"

„Uhm", der Halbriese zögerte einen Moment. „Ich wollte wissen, ob... es Ron und Hermine gut geht."

„Sie waren gestern beide bei dir," entgegnete Harry.

„Oh." Hagrid rührte seinen Tee und große Fontänen schmutzig-braunen Wassers landeten auf dem Tisch. „Nein, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich wollte... ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören über dem Knistern des Feuers und dem plätschernden Wasser in seiner Tasse.

„Warum?", fragte Harry erstaunt, obwohl er den Grund genau wusste.

„Ich hab' mich unmöglich verhalten", erklärte der Halbriese murmelnd. „Wenn du... wenn du dich nich... du weißt schon... tot gestellt..." Er machte eine Pause und begann schließlich herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. „Es war nur... es war so schrecklich!" Er zupfte sich ein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche und schniefte hinein. „Und dann, plötzlich...", schniefte er weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, ich bin albern. Es war'n toller Plan, Harry, toller Plan." Er reichte über den Tisch und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, sodass der mit dem Kinn voran auf der Tischplatte aufschlug.

„'tschuldigung", sagte Hagrid und sah Harry mit verheulten Augen an. „Was wolltest du sag'n?"

Harry nahm hastig einen Schluck von seinem Tee und rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn. „Ich wollte mich auch... du weißt schon... entschuldigen."

„Naja, jetzt ham wa uns aber genug entschuldigt, was? Was hast du denn jetzt eigentlich vor? Musst ja nich' mehr zurück zu den furchtbaren Dussels."

Mit den Schultern zuckend widmete sich Harry wieder intensiv seinem Tee. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch keinen Plan. Sollte ich denn?"

„Na ja. Ron hat erzählt, er will's mit 'ner Aurorausbildung versuchen. Wolltest du des nich' auch ma' machen? Wäre doch bestimmt 'ne lustige Sache. Ihr beide. Und unsere Hermine muss euch in St. Mungos dann wieder zusammenflicken, wenner Mist gebaut habt." Hagrid grinste breit bis über beide Ohren und war scheinbar überzeugt von seinem Plan.

„Mal sehen", winkte Harry unwillig ab. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust darüber zu sprechen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er nur darüber nachgedacht und war nicht auf eine Lösung gekommen. „Ich werde noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen, denke ich. Will eine Pause machen."

Hagrid nickte und einige seiner Barthaare stukten dabei in seine Tasse. „Hm, na gut. Aber schreib 'ne Eule, wenn de dir klar d'rüber bist."

Harry nickte stumm und dachte daran, wie einfach das gewesen wäre, hätte er noch eine Eule. Lautstark wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Hagrid in dieser Sekunde aufsprang und den Stuhl dabei hinter sich umwarf. Das Geschoss traf auf den Schrank und das Geschirr darin wackelte bedrohlich.

„Bei Merlins Bart, da fällt mir doch was ein."

Der massige Mann stürzte durch die Hintertür aus der Hütte und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er mit einem großen Vogelkäfig wieder zurück kam. Darin befand sich eine Eule, schwarz wie die Nacht. Das Tier blinzelte Harry mit leuchtend-grünen Augen entgegen und schuhute, empört so aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein.

„Hagrid, ich...", begann Harry doch Hagrid unterbrach ihn.

„Bitte, nimm se!", murmelte Hagrid. „'s würde mir 'ne Menge bedeuten, da ich ja... ich meine... als Hedwig ..." Harry schluckte. „... se war mit dir in meiner Obhut und..." Seine freie Hand kramte wieder seine Taschentuch hervor und er schneuzte. „Hier Harry."

Etwas misstrauisch beäugte Harry die anmutig wirkende Eule. Sie war etwas kleiner als Hedwig, außer einigen braunen Federn vollkommen dunkel und schwellte stolz ihre Brust , als ob sie vor Harry einen besonders guten Eindruck machen wollte.

„Sie ist doch nicht gefährlich, Hagrid? Oder?", fragte Harry.

„Sie spuckt nur Feuer, wenn se wütend ist."

„Was?", platze Harry hervor. Doch Hagrid gluckste fröhlich.

„Nur'n Scherz. Sie ist vollkomm' harmlos. Will ja nicht, dass die Briefe in Flammen aufgeh'n", erklärte er und Harry hätte schwören können, danach noch ein kleines 'Leider' zu hören.

„Hagrid, ich..." Wieder wurde er von dem Wildhüter unterbrochen.

„Nimm se gefälligst! Ich hab hier in Hogwarts genug Eulen, die ich dir schick'n kann. Ich brauch' se nicht." Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass es seine letzten Worte waren und er stellte den Käfig etwas unsanft auf dem Tisch ab. Die Eule schuhute erneut empört.

„Uhm..." Harry spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten, doch er blinzelte sie schnell weg. „Danke Hagrid."

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Hagrid und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. „Du solltest jetzt zurück ins Schloss. Gibt bald Frühstück."

Aus einem Impuls heraus trat Harry näher und umarmte Hagrid, soweit seine Arme um dessen Hüfte reichte. Unbeholfen hieb Hagrid ihm auf den Rücken und schneuzte noch einmal in sein Taschentuch.

„Wir seh'n uns ja später noch mal."

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Harry die Hütte und den Eulenkäfig mitschleppend, trat er den Rückweg zum Schloss an. Dort angekommen hörte er bereits das laute Geschnatter der Schüler, die in der Großen Halle ihr Frühstück einnahmen. Da er die Eule erst zu seinem restlichen Gepäck bringen musste, lief er die Treppen hinauf in den Turm. Das Gemälde der Fetten Dame öffnete sich, als er gerade das Passwort (Mucusmauerstrauch) sagen wollte und Ron und Hermine standen ihm gegenüber, ihre Augen überrascht aufgerissen.

„Harry, wo warst du denn?", begann Hermine aufgeregt. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„DU hast dir Sorgen gemacht", bemerkte Ron und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich war nur... spazieren. Habe Hagrid besucht." Er hielt den Käfig in die Höhe. „Ich muss die hier noch schnell ins Zimmer bringen, dann komme ich auch."

„Wow, wo hast du die denn her? Die sieht echt gruselig aus."

„Hagrid hat sie mir geschenkt." Harry lächelte etwas wackelig. Noch war er nicht überzeugt, dass das Tier vollkommen harmlos war. Bei Hagrid wusste man das nie so genau.

„Sie ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?", wiederholte Hermine Harrys Bedenken. Auch sie hatte ihre Erfahrungen mit den 'harmlosen Tieren' von Hagrid gemacht.

„Nein, nein... Hoffe ich." Harry hielt den Käfig wieder in die Höhe und alle drei starrten angestrengt auf das Tier, als würden sie darauf warten, dass etwas Schreckliches passierte. Doch die Eule blinzelte ihnen nur verschlafen entgegen und begann sich das Gefieder zu putzen. „Ich denke, sie ist wirklich harmlos."

„Ja klar, als ob Hagrid dir niemals ein fleischfressendes Ungeheuer als Geschenk machen würde."

„Lass das, Ron! Vielleicht wollte er Harry einfach eine Freude machen." Hermine zog Ron weiter mit sich und sah dabei Harry an. „Du kommst doch gleich zum Frühstück, richtig?"

Harry nickte und stieg durch das noch offene Gemälde in den Gang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Durch das sich schließende Portal hörte er noch Rons gebrülltes „Ich rette dir noch ein paar Kokosmakronen bevor Neville sie alle aufisst."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Euan Abercrombie und ein anderer Zweitklässler, Alfie irgendwas, kamen soeben die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und pressten sich quiekend gegen die Wand, als Harry ihnen mit dem großen Käfig entgegengelaufen kam. Harry ignorierte ihre ehrfürchtigen Blicke und stellte den Vogel auf seinem Bett ab. Danach kehrte er im Laufschritt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hastete die Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Auf halber Strecke traf er wieder auf Euan und Alfie, die erneut aus seiner Bahn sprangen, und erreichte schließlich die Große Halle.

Mit einem Mal hatte sein Magen angefangen zu knurren und voller Vorfreude lief er die Sitzbank entlang in Richtung seiner Freunde, wobei er an Ginny vorbei lief. Er konnte ihr Lachen über den gesamten Radau heraushören. Sie lehnte sie zurück und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, während Luna neben ihr munter weiter etwas erzählte, was Harry nicht hören konnte. Er zwang sich, an ihr vorbei zu laufen und ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder, den Ron und Hermine ihm freigehalten hatten. Später vielleicht.

„Danke Ron", bemerkte er zynisch als er sich mit einem Berg Kokosmakronen konfrontiert sah, die Ron ihm auf den Teller gestapelt hatte. Neville warf sehnsüchtige Blicke darauf, da die Schüssel offenbar inzwischen leer war. „Du kannst gerne welche ab haben", sagte er und als habe Ron nur darauf gewartet, langte er über den Tisch auf Harrys Teller und griff sich ein Gebäck. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Waf?", schmatze Ron. „If habe ihm eftra welfe aufgehoben", verteidigte er sich, doch Hermine hatte das Thema schon wieder vergessen.

„Und? Hat sie schon einen Namen?", wollte sie wissen und bestrich ihr Brötchen mit Marmelade.

„Wer?"

„Deine Eule."

„Oh, äh... nein. Keine Ahnung. Werde drüber nachdenken müssen."

„Kannst sie ja Hedwig nennen."

„Ron!"

„Was denn?"

„Man benennt ein neues Tier doch nicht nach seinem verstorbenen Vorgänger." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und Harry betrachtete amüsiert seine besten Freunde, während er in seine zweite Makrone biss.

„Ach ja? Und warum hießen die Muggelkönige alle Friedrich I und Friedrich II und so?"

Harry verschluckt sie an einem Krümel und sah Ron erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du denn sowas?"

Ron wurde rot, senkte den Blick und biss hastig ebenfalls in seine Makrone - die dritte wohlbemerkt.

„Auwowenvorweweitung", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. Harry war, man konnte es nicht anders sagen, beeindruckt.

„Gratuliere!" Er grinste breit.

Zu seiner Rechten holte Hermine tief Luft und setzte zu einer langwierigen Erklärung an. „Das ist etwas anderes. Das hatte politische Gründe. Die Ämter waren wichtige Positionen und waren mit dem Namen..."

Harry ignorierte ihre enthusiastische Erklärung und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig in der großen Halle schweifen. Das letzte Mal. Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie hier Kokosmakronen aßen. Die Stimmung der anderen Schüler war euphorisch. Überall Geschnatter, Gelächter, Glückwünsche, Fragen, was über den Sommer alles geplant war. Die gesamte Schülerschar war allerbester Dinge. Ein Blick auf den Lehrertisch und seine Beobachtungen kamen auch dort zum selben Ergebnis. Professor McGonagall hatte ihre dünnen Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen und war tief in ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft, der mit seiner Gabel große Gesten machte. Hagrid biss gerade in einen halben Hühnerschenkel und Madame Hooch warf ihm missbilligende Blicke zu. Auch die anderen Lehrer erfreuten sich an dem hervorragenden Mahl. Der Platz von Professor Snape war leer.

„Die Schule hat bewiesen, dass sie im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorbildlich ausgebildet ist", hatte die Direktorin vor einigen Wochen argumentiert und sich dazu entschlossen, für den Rest des Jahres keinen neuen Lehrer einzustellen.

„Harry, was sagst du dazu?", fragte Hermine ihn und er sah überrascht auf. Ihm gegenüber hielt Ron einen geöffneten Brief in der Hand. Offenbar war die Post inzwischen eingetroffen, denn auch Hermine hatten den Tagespropheten noch eingerollt neben ihrem Teller zu liegen.

„Was? Wozu?"

„Mein Vater wurde befördert." Ron strahlte und Makronenreste klebten ihm an der Lippe. „Und hat einen Bonus bekommen. 400 Galleonen!"

„Gratuliere, Ron. Das hat er sich verdient", sagte Harry.

„Mom hat geschrieben, wir werden einen Urlaub auf den Seychellen machen. Du bist herzlich eingeladen."

Ärger stieg in Harry auf und von seinem Gesicht verschwand das breite Grinsen. Bevor die Sache wieder eskalierte, sprang Hermine ein und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Er zuckte zusammen und ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien in Hermines Miene. Doch sie ließ nicht los.

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, Harry. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber wir würden dich ungern alleine lassen."

„Das tut ihr nicht", entgegnete Harry etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich meine... das tut ihr. Aber ich **möchte** einfach mal eine Zeitlang... alleine sein. Versteht ihr?"

Ron zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern und sah nicht so aus, als würde er es verstehen. Dieses Thema war seit Wochen im Gespräch. Hermine und Ron hatten nach ihrem Abschluss vorgehabt, Hermines Eltern in Australien zu besuchen und sie bei dieser Gelegenheit ganz nebenbei zu erinnern, dass sie eine Tochter **hatten**. Die junge Hexe hatte ihre Eltern seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, doch Harry fiel es schwer, dafür Mitleid zu empfinden. Er hatte seine Eltern seit fast 17 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und nicht die Absicht, tränenreichen Wiedersehen anderer Familien beizuwohnen.

„Na gut, aber wir werden dir jeden Tag schreiben."

„Was? Jeden Tag?", wiederholte Ron mit einem Stöhnen, nickte aber, als er Hermines strafenden Blick bemerkte. „Also schön."

Zufrieden konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder aufs Essen, doch inzwischen sah Ron interessiert zu Harry.

„Was hast du denn nun genau vor, Kumpel?"

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auch Hermine dem Gespräch folgte, es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Urlaub."

„Und wo?"

„Weiß noch nicht. Mr Dumbledore hat mir während des letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende angeboten, sein Ferienhaus in Griechenland zu benutzen. Ich denke, das Angebot werde ich erst einmal annehmen."

„Griechenland. Oh wie schön", brachte sich Hermine nun wieder ein und begann zu schwärmen. „Athen, Kreta, Knossos..."

„Klingt schmerzhaft", warf Ron ein.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, eine Sightseeingtour zu unternehmen, Hermine. Ich wollte meine Ruhe."

Sie machte ein Geräusch, als würde Luft aus einem Ball gelassen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Griechenland ist ein Land gefüllt mit kulturellen Eigenarten. Wenn du dort bist, dann musst du zumindest einmal Delphi besuchen..." Sie begann eine Litanei aus Jahreszahlen und Ereignissen, die Professor Binns alle Ehre gemacht hätten und Ron wisperte Harry zu: „Kumpel, wenn ich dir verspreche, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, kann ich dich dann begleiten?"

Das Frühstück hatte an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich lange gedauert. Keiner der Schüler hatte es eilig gehabt, Hogwarts schnell zu verlassen und Harry, Ron und Hermine waren mit die Letzten gewesen, die die Große Halle verließen, um noch einen Rundgang in ihren Zimmern zu machen. Sie wollten sicherstellen, dass sich nichts vergessen hatten.

Bepackt mit den Käfigen ihrer Eulen und - in Hermines Fall - mit ihrer Katze Krummbein und einigen kleinen Taschen, setzten sie sich eine Stunde später schweigend in eine Kutsche. Der Großteil ihres Gepäcks war bereits von den Hauselfen am Bahnhof gelagert. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Harry wahr, wie die meisten Schüler verängstigte Blicke auf die Thestrale warfen. Vereinzelte Schüler warfen hingegen verwirrte Blicke auf ihre Mitschüler, die bei dem Anblick der Tiere wie angewurzelte stehen blieben.

Dennis Creevey, der bei dem letzten Kampf seinen älteren Bruder verloren hatte, brach in Tränen aus, als einer seiner Mitschüler ihm erklärte, warum er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Hermine schniefte danach verdächtig in ihr Taschentuch und begann Krummbein ziemlich rabiat zu kraulen, was den Kater dazu veranlasste, von ihrem Schoß zu springen und sich unter Rons Sitz zu verstecken. Ron stöhnte laut auf, als Luna und Neville ihre Kutsche bestiegen und sich just in dem Moment in die Sitze fallen ließen, als die Kutsche ruckartig los fuhr.

„Sehen echt unheimlich aus, diese Thestrale, was?", fragte Ron in die Runde. Doch außer Hermine und ihm selbst waren alle an deren Anblick gewöhnt. Schweigsam rollte die Kutsche dem Bahnhof entgegen und Harry wandte erst seinen Blick von Hogwarts ab, als es hinter einem Hügel verschwand. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie gruselig die sind, wäre ich damals nie auf ihnen zum Ministerium geritten", bemerkte Ron, offenbar immer noch gefesselt von den Tieren.

„Beim nächsten Mal, kannst du ja drauf verzichten", entgegnete Hermine, sah ihn allerdings nicht an. Sie hatte endlich den Tagespropheten aufgerollt und begann die Zeitung akribisch abzusuchen.

„Was suchst du?"

Sie sah erschrocken zu Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Gute Frage. Ist wohl Macht der Gewohnheit." Sie blätterte eine Seite weiter und Luna räusperte sich.

„Ich werde meinen Sommer mit meinem Vater verbringen. Wir haben aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass in Trinidad vor einigen Tagen Sing-Sang-Klubbs gesichtet wurden."

Die drei waren an Lunas seltsame Eigenarten gewohnt und auch Neville hätte inzwischen feststellen müssen, dass Lunas Aussagen meist sehr sonderlich waren. Nichtsdestotrotz sah er interessiert aus und zu aller Entsetzen antwortete er ähnlich begeistert. „Tatsächlich? Ich habe gehört, sie singen nur während Sonnen- oder Mondfinsternissen."

„Singen schon." Luna nickte. „Aber blühen tun sie eigentlich immer im Sommer, allerdings werden die meisten von ihnen noch vor der ersten Blüte von Nargeln zerfressen. Sie sind eine Delikatesse... die Sing-Sang-Klubbs, nicht die Nargel."

Die fünfzehnminütige Fahrt mit der Kutsche erschien Harry wie eine Ewigkeit und seine Laune erhellte sich ein wenig, als er den lauten Bariton von Hagrid hörte. „Nich' so schnell, Schüler. Der Zug fährt nich' ohne euch." Als die Kutsche um die letzte Ecke bog, hob Hagrid soeben den Koffer einer Erstklässlerin in den Zug.

„Wir müssen uns noch von Hagrid verabschieden", sagte Ron und sprang als erster von der Kutsche. Hermine folgte als nächste und Krummbein trottete ihr in gebührendem Abstand hinterher.

Sie hievten ihre Taschen von der Kutsche und suchten ihre Truhen aus dem Berg Gepäck zusammen. Schüler rannten aufgeregt um sie herum und Harry rechnete ganz fest damit, Neville jeden Moment ausrufen zu hören: „Trevor! Hat jemand meine Kröte gesehen?" Doch scheinbar hatte Neville ihn irgendwo gut verstaut, denn er war sehr damit beschäftigt, Lunas Koffer nicht auf die Füße zu bekommen.

„Ich hab' Hunger", meinte Ron beiläufig und erntete dafür ungläubige Blicke von Hermine.

„Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde Frühstück gegessen, Ron. Du hast, wenn ich mich nicht irre, vier Kokosmakronen gegessen."

Ron verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schuldigen Grimasse. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin nervös. Wenn ich nervös bin, kriege ich Hunger."

Die meisten Schüler waren inzwischen eingestiegen und Hagrid trat endlich zu ihnen und dicke Tränen rannen ihm über die Wange und in seinen Bart. Ihr Abschied von dem Halbriesen war bedrückend und kräftezehrend. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz hätte sich in einen kalten Steinklumpen verwandelt. Er spürte die kräftige Hand Hagrids auf seinem Rücken und hörte sein gemurmeltes „Pass' auf dich auf, verstand'n Harry?" Doch er fühlte sich zu müde, um darauf zu reagieren. Seinen Koffer hinter sich her ziehend, folgte er Ron und Hermine, die den Zug bereits betreten hatten, und das Gefährt setzte sich schnaufend und ruckelnd in Bewegung.

Durch das Fenster sah er den Wildhüter, der ihnen mit seinem weißen Tischtuch hinterherwinkte und sich alle paar Sekunden seine Augen damit abtupfte.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir noch einen Abteil abbekommen wollen", sagte Hermine und lief voran. Doch die Eile war nicht notwendig. Den ersten leeren Abteil fanden sie etwa in der Mitte des Zuges. Gerade als Harry die Schiebetür zur Seite schieben wollte, hallte eine schneidende Stimme zu ihnen hinüber.

„Finger weg, das ist mein Abteil!"

Draco Malfoy betrat den Gang, hinter ihm Blaise Zabini, der kalkulierend über seine Schultern sah.

„Ach ja?", tönte Ron. „Steht dein Name drauf?"

„Nein, Wiesel, aber mein Gepäck drin", erwiderte der blonde Junge, das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Fratze verzogen.

Hermine warf einen misstrauischen Blick in die Kabine und tatsächlich, auf zwei der Sitze waren bereits Koffer und einige Taschen gestapelt.

„Schon gut, wir suchen weiter", sagte sie und schob den unwilligen Ron weiter. Harry folgte ihnen, wurde jedoch von Draco aufgehalten, als sich ihre Wege in dem schmalen Gang kreuzten.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er müde.

„Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt, Potter." Er spuckte das letzte Wort mehr aus, als dass er es sagte. „Es ist sieben Jahre her, aber es hat sich nichts geändert. Pass auf, mit wem du dich einlässt! Es wäre zu schade, wenn dir jetzt etwas passieren würde. Jetzt, wo du der Held der Nation bist." Seine Stimme war leise, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte das übliche Gift, dass jede seiner ausgesprochenen Silben begleitete.

„Was auch immer", antwortete Harry und wollte einfach weitergehen. Doch eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen hielt ihn davon ab. Überrascht blickte er den Besitzer dieser Hand an. „Was denn noch?"

„Dass der Dunkle Lord dir nicht mehr das Leben zur Hölle machen kann, bedeutet nicht, dass es niemand anderes kann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Slytherin um und verschwand mit Blaise in seinem Abteil. Harry blieb eine Sekunde lang perplex stehen. Vielleicht hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Draco hätte dabei nicht von sich gesprochen.

TBC

Nicht das Review vergessen. Danke


	2. Cold Hill Castle

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.**

**A/N: Lieben Dank an die Reviewer. Es bedeutet mir viel. Meine allerliebste Beta watchersgoddess hat mir eine wunderschöne Manip zu dieser Story gebastelt.**

**http:// www.amstag.de/ anja/ HPudBD.jpg (Leerzeichen raus und in URL-Leiste einfügen)**

* * *

**  
**

Als Harry Hermine und Ron einige Abteile später wieder fand, hatte er Dracos Worte schon fast vergessen. Mit einem Seufzen fiel er auf den freien Platz neben Ron und schloss die Augen.

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, was ich am wenigsten in Hogwarts vermissen werde."

„Den Unterricht?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, die Slytherins", antwortete er und schob den Käfig seiner neuen Eule etwas tiefer in den Sitz, damit er nicht vornüber kippen konnte.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Das Übliche." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verdrängte das seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Ist doch auch egal, was er sagt. Er ist und bleibt unverbesserlich."

„Warum haben wir diesem Blödmann eigentlich das Leben gerettet?", wollte Ron wissen und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen in seine Lehne fallen. „Wie ist das eigentlich? Wenn wir ihn jetzt aus Versehen aus dem Zug schmeißen würden, wären wir dann nicht quitt? Ich meine, schließlich verdankt er uns ja seine jämmerliche Existenz. Zweimal." Er überlegte. „Heißt das auch, dass wir ihn zweimal aus dem Zug schubsen dürfen?"

Hermine, die bisher still auf der anderen Seite gesessen hatte, ihren Kopf tief über den _Tagespropheten_ gebeugt, schnalzte mit der Zunge, sah die beiden Jungs über den Rand der Zeitung aber nicht an.

„Und? Steht etwas Interessantes drin?", fragte Ron. Es raschelte und Harry vermutete, dass Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Noch nicht."

Seit dem Sieg über Voldemort kam es hier und da zu kleinen Unruhen. Todesser, die ein letztes Mal aufbäumten und Chaos in die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu bringen versuchten. Kleine Sachbeschädigungen in Wohnsiedlungen, den Geschäften der Winkelgasse und sogar Gringotts. Das Dunkle Mal war zwei Mal gesichtet worden. Einmal über dem Haus eines Aurors, der allerdings zu dieser Zeit nicht einmal in der Nähe seines Heimes war und... über dem Haus von Severus Snape.

Doch die Euphorie der Menschen schien das nicht zu bändigen.

„Hört euch das mal an!", sagte Hermine scharf und Harry zuckte zusammen. Sie legte die Zeitung auf ihren Knien ab, damit Harry und Ron das dazugehörige Bild kopfüber sehen konnten.

'Einbruch in Cold Hill Castle'

Auf dem Bild war ein altes Haus zu sehen. Umzäunt von einem mindestens zwei Meter hohen Zaun, stand es etwas erhöht auf einem Hügel. Die Fenster der breiten, zwei Stockwerke hohen Vorderfront sahen alt und schmutzig aus und die Eingangstür lag im Dunkeln. Einige Vögel, vermutlich Fledermäuse, umrundeten den Schornstein wie Bienen den Honig. Ein alter Brunnen, der vermutlich seit Monaten keine Wasser mehr führte, stand unter einer knorrigen Weide.

„Hm, gemütlich!"

Hermine ignorierte Ron und begann zu lesen.

'In Cold Hill Castle, dem Anwesen der Todesserfamilie Lestranges, wurde nach Angaben des Aurors Andrew Aderley in der gestrigen Nacht ein Einbruch verübt. Kingsley Shacklebolt, neu ernannter Leiter des Autorenbüros, gab hierzu eine Erklärung ab: „Alle Orte, die als potentielle Treffpunkte verbleibender Todesser gelten, stehen seit Wochen unter ständiger Beobachtung. Aderley überwachte in der gestrigen Nacht Cold Hill Castle und bemerkte magische Aktivitäten in Form mehrerer apparierender Personen. Als er und mehrere Männer Verstärkung das Haus einige Minuten später betraten, wurden sie von den Unbekannten angegriffen. Aderley und einer seiner Kollegen leiden noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen eines „Von-Innen-nach-Außen"-Fluches. Mit ihrer vollkommenen Genesung, inklusive aller Organe an der richtigen Stelle, wird jedoch gerechnet." Was genau die Einbrecher im verlassenen Haus der Todesser wollten, ist noch nicht bekannt. Mehrmals wurde das Anwesen bereits durchsucht, ohne dass Hinweis auf verbleibende Gefahren gefunden werden konnten. Was die Todesser dort gesucht haben könnten, ist unbekannt.'

Hermine blickte auf und sah Harry und Ron an.

„Und? Vermutlich hat jemand beim letzten Todessertreffen sein Lunchpaket vergessen", erklärte Ron mit einem Kopfschütteln und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach seinem 'Snape explodiert'-Kartenspiel.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Bellatrix auf mehr aufgepasst als auf Voldemort", sagte Hermine mit festem Unterton. Doch Harry hatte nicht die geringste Lust, neue Verschwörungstheorien aufzustellen. Davon hatte er in seinem bisherigen Leben wahrlich mehr als genug gehabt. Um möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen, begann er eifrig in seinen Hosentaschen nach Geld zu kramen und stand schließlich auf. „Ich hole was zu essen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ron hastig und sie ließen Hermine alleine zurück im Abteil. Sie hatte sich grübelnd zurück in ihre Lektüre vertieft, noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Ron und Harry quetschten sich durch die Gänge des Zuges. Viele Schüler waren ebenfalls auf den Gang getreten und hockten in kleinen Grüppchen auf dem Fußboden, sahen aus dem Fenster oder vertraten sich die Beine. Am anderen Ende des Zuges hatte die Lady mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen bereits begonnen, ihre Runde zu drehen. Sie luden so viele Kürbispasteten, Schokofrösche und Bertie Botts Bohnen wie möglich in ihre Umhangtaschen und auf ihre Arme und traten den Rückweg an, der mehr zu einem Hindernislauf wurde als alles andere. Ein Erstklässler schaffte es genau in dem Moment von seinem Platz am Boden aufzustehen, als Ron an ihm vorbei lief. Glücklicherweise war Ron groß genug, dass der Junge nur gegen die Unterseite seiner Ellenbogen stieß und einige Pasteten durch die Gegend schleuderte. Als er Harrys rügenden Blick sah, würgte er ein entsetztes „Verzeihung" hervor und sammelte die Snacks zusammen. Mit zitternden Händen legte er sie zurück in Rons Arme und presste sich gegen das Fenster, um in vorbei zu lassen. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, prustete Ron los.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat?", fragte er und schnappte mit seinen Zähnen nach einer Schokofroschpackung, die verdächtig auf dem Gipfel seines Süßigkeitenberges zu wackeln begann. „Er hat gedacht, du verzauberst ihn jeden Moment in einen Minimuff."

Harry hingegen fand das weniger zum Lachen. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und bahnte sich seinen Weg weiter durch die Schülermassen. Die Schiebetür zu ihrem Waggon ging auf und Ron prallte gegen Harry, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Rons Süßigkeiten purzelten auf den Boden.

„Hey", rief Harry mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. „Hast du noch mehr kryptische Nachrichten für mich? Dann sag' sie mir ins Gesicht!"

„Nein Danke", zischte Draco, der mit einem Bein in ihrem Abteil stand, bedachte Harry mit einem abschätzenden Blick und trat zurück in den Gang. „Ich bin mit euch fertig", sagte er, erneut mit einem seltsamen Unterton, der Harry die Stirn runzeln ließ.

Doch der Slytherin hatte sich bereits umgedreht und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes davon.

„Hermine? Bist du in Ordnung?", rief Ron und rannte an Harry vorbei in ihr Abteil. Die Süßigkeiten lagen noch immer verstreut auf dem Fußboden. Wie angewurzelt stand Harry derweil an Ort und Stelle. „Was hat dieser Schleimbeutel dir angetan?", fragte Ron soeben aufgeregt und Harry erwachte nun endlich auch aus seiner Starre, trat in ihr Abteil und sah Ron, der sich fürsorglich vor Hermines Sitzplatz auf den Fußboden gehockt hatte und sie anstarrte, als würden ihr jeden Moment Tentakel aus der Nase wachsen.

„Beruhige dich, Ron", stöhnte Hermine mit einem Augenrollen. „Er wollte nur... reden."

„Reden?", fragte Ron ungläubig und seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Malfoy kann nicht einen einzigen Satz aussprechen, dem nicht ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch folgt. Also: Was hat er getan?"

„Nichts, Ron." Doch ihre Stimme klang seltsam gepresst.

Harry ließ seine Süßigkeiten auf einen Sitz gleiten, sagte aber nichts.

„Er wollte... sich nur bedanken. Ja, bedanken", erklärte Hermine und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ach...", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. „Es ist albern. Er hat irgendwas von einem Plan gefaselt. Von seinem Vater. Aber Malfoy redet viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Lass dich von ihm nicht verunsichern."

„Er wollte bestimmt nur einen letzten guten Eindruck bei uns hinterlassen", meinte Harry sarkastisch, schnappte sich einen Schokofrosch und packte ihn aus, ohne auf die inneliegende Karte zu sehen. Achtlos warf er die Packung beiseite.

„Uhm, Harry?", sagte Ron, als er die Karte entnahm und mit einer Grimasse darauf starrte, als hätte er ganz furchtbare Krämpfe. „Ich denke, das solltest du dir ansehen."

Harry nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und sah sich seinem eigenen Bild gegenüber. Der Porträt-Harry stand widerwillig in dem Rechteck, hatte die Arme verschränkt und quiekte entsetzt auf, als er bemerkte, dass jemand ihn in der Hand hielt. Mit einem weiteren Quieken, rannte er aus dem Bild. Zu sehen war nur noch der dunkelblaue Hintergrund und ein Zipfel von Harrys Umhang. Der echte Harry spürte, wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend drehte er die Karte um.

„_Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte... zweimal_", stand als Überschrift auf der Rückseite. „_Harry James Potter hatte dem Dunklen Lord V. oft gegenübergestanden. Das erste Mal im zarten Alter von gerade mal 15 Monaten, als er miterleben musste, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Eltern getötet hatte. Fast 17 Jahre später war es, der dem Dunklen Lord V. erneut gegenüberstand und über ihn siegte. Harry Potter wird eine enge Bindung zum großen Zauberer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nachgesagt. Seine Hobbies sind Quidditch und sein Markenzeichen ist eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn._"

Wütend feuerte er die Karte in Ecke und krallte seine Fingernägel tief in die Lehne. „Wie können sie es wagen?", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Vorsichtig bückte sich Ron und las die Karte durch.

„Müssen die einen nicht vorher fragen oder so?", fragte Ron und reichte die Karte an Hermine weiter, die sie ebenfalls überflog.

„Leider nicht", antwortete sie leise, als hätte sie Angst, Harry damit noch wütender zu machen. „Die Karten gelten als allgemein bekannte Informationen. Dafür brauchen sie genausowenig eine Erlaubnis wie für Artikel über dich in der Zeitung." Ihr Tonfall klang entschuldigend und sie verstummte.

oooooooooooooooooo

Die Zugfahrt bis London zog sich endlos, besonders für Ron und Hermine, die sich kaum trauten, den Mund aufzumachen. Einmal fragte Ron Harry, was er von einer Partie ‚Snape explodiert' hielt, doch noch im selben Moment bemerkte Ron seinen Fehler und packte die Karten wieder ein. Er versuchte es noch einmal mit einer Partie Schach, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte weiter stur aus dem Fenster.

Kurz bevor sie in Kings Cross einfuhren, wechselten sie von ihren Schuluniformen in ihre Alltagskleidung und packten schweigend die Süßigkeiten zusammen. Keiner hatte nach Rons Entdeckung wirklichen Hunger verspürt. Inzwischen war der Zug immer langsamer geworden und dunkler Qualm aus dem Schornstein der Lok zog an ihnen vorbei. Draußen auf dem Gang begann das Getrappel und Geschubse von Dutzenden von Schülern. In einem Schwall drängten sie an dem Abteil vorbei und warfen neugierige Blicke durch das Glas. Einige Schüler hielten eindeutig Schokofrosch-Karten in der Hand und begannen zu tuscheln. Dennis Creevey presste eine Karte sogar gegen die Fensterscheibe (er hielt sie verkehrt herum und Portrait-Harry purzelte kopfüber nach unten) und winkte Harry zu.

„Einfach großartig!", murmelte Harry und ignorierte den Viertklässler, während er seine Truhe von der Ablage über seinem Kopf hievte.

„Na los, komm schon, Kumpel! Wird bestimmt halb so schlimm", versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern. Sie warteten, bis der Großteil der Schüler den Zug verlassen hatten, und trotteten gemächlich zum Ausgang.

Der Bahnsteig war gefüllt, allerdings bedeutend leerer, als in den letzten Jahren. Viele Schüler hatten dieses Schuljahr ausgesetzt, um bei ihren Familien zu bleiben. Mit einem Blick über die Massen erkannte Harry Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, die soeben von ihren Eltern begrüßt wurden. Cho Chang stand mit einigen Ravenclaws zusammen und kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Schon von weitem erkannte Harry über aller Köpfe hinweg den Rotschopf von Mrs Weasley, die sich zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann durch eine Traube von Hufflepuffs kämpften.

„Ronald!", konnte er Mrs Weasley Stimme über all den Lärm hinweg hören. „Harry, hierher!", winkte sie ihnen zu und legte ihre Arme um Ron, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Dann Hermine und schließlich schloss sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung, die ihm einen Moment lang jeden Atem raubte. Er ließ vor lauter Schreck den Käfig mit seiner Eule fallen, die ein aufgebrachtes Quieken von sich gab.

„Molly, lass den armen Jungen atmen", lachte Mr Weasley. Auf seinem freundlichen Gesicht lag ein Grinsen und er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Mom!", hörte Harry Ginnys Stimme hinter sich und trat beiseite, als Mrs Weasley an ihm vorbei rauschte, um ihrer Jüngsten entgegen zu laufen.

„Na dann mal los, Kinder." Mr Weasley klatschte in die Hände, machte aber keine Anstalten zurückzulaufen. Stattdessen klopfte er Harry erneut – und diesmal ziemlich umständlich – auf die Schulter. „Und Harry?", begann er etwas zu locker. „Hast du dich entschieden, was du jetzt machen willst?"

„Harry wird mit zu uns kommen!", entschloss Mrs Weasley mit herrischer Stimme und fasste Harry mit einer Hand am Oberarm, während ihr anderer Arm um die Schulter ihrer Tochter geschlungen war. Ginnys senkte ihren Blick und Harry bemerkte nicht wenig verwirrt, dass sie rot anlief. War es ihr vielleicht unangenehm? „Er ist viel zu dünn, der arme Junge. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, gibt es erstmal etwas Ordentliches zu essen."

Harry schluckte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen, schien sein Verstand nicht mehr hinterher zu kommen.

„Aber ich...", begann er stotternd.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Du weißt doch, dass du bei uns immer herzlich willkommen bist, richtig?" Sie warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Mr Weasley.

„Natürlich ist er das, Molly! Natürlich bist du das, Harry!", sagte er langsam und betont, als hätte er Angst, Harry könne es nicht verstehen. „Wir sollten..."

„Ja, du hast Recht, Arthur. Wir sollten uns jetzt langsam beeilen." Er sah einen Moment lang nervös aus. Entschlossen schnappte er sich Ginnys Koffer und lief los. Harry, Ron und Hermine schlossen sich an und Mrs Weasley folgte zusammen mit Ginny. Bevor sie die Mauer durchschritten, die sie auf den Muggelbahnsteig führen würde, hielt Mr Weasley an und stellte sich vor Harry.

„Uhm, Harry?", begann er zögerlich. „Wir haben versucht, sie davon abzubringen, aber..."

„Was? Was ist los?"

„Denke einfach daran: Sobald du die Barriere durchquert hast, solltest du schnellstens apparieren."

„Wieso? Was ist los? Seit wann dürfen wir mitten auf dem Muggelbahnhof apparieren?", fragte Harry und befürchtete das Schlimmste. „Todesser?"

„Nein, nein!", schüttelte Mr Weasley den Kopf. „Keine Todesser... obwohl sie ähnlich unangenehm sind... Nur ein paar Reporter vom _Tagespropheten_... und _Hexen Heute_... und vielleicht ein oder zwei von weiter weg." Er räusperte sich. „Ich werde vorgehen und sie etwas ablenken." Er winkte Ron heran. „Ihr beide folgte mir sobald ich den Durchgang betreten habe, verstanden? Und ihr solltest ganz ruhig bleiben und sie einfach ignorieren."

Die beiden Jungs nickten und spürten ihren Herzschlag beschleunigen. Mr Weasley drehte sich um, richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und verschwand in der Mauer. Harry und Ron folgten ihm.

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten und die Augen fest geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war das erste, was er sah, ein grelles Wirrwarr aus weißen und grünen Blitzen. Todesflüche, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch Mr Weasley stand noch immer einige Meter vor ihm und hatte die Arme erhoben, als er wolle er die aufgebrachte Menge beruhigen, die in einem Halbkreis um sie herum standen.

„Das ist ein ganzer Reporterauflauf!", zischte Ron und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass er halb vor Harry stand.

Das Blitzen kam von unendlichen Kameras und Harry konnte lautes Brüllen hören. Sie redeten alle durcheinander und ihre Stimmen wurden unter dem hohen Bahnhofsdach hundertfach verstärkt.

„Mr Potter, wie genau haben Sie den Dunklen Lord besiegt?"

„Was planen Sie für Ihre Zukunft?"

„Glauben Sie die Gerüchte, dass Severus Snape ein Märtyrer war?"

„Stimmt es, dass man Ihnen den Posten des Direktors von Hogwarts angeboten hat?"

Harry fühlte sich erschlagen von den vielen Stimmen. „Was... ich?"

Mr Weasley hatte sich umgedreht und sah Harry vielsagend an. Doch der war viel zu überrumpelt um sich auf den Fuchsbau zu konzentrieren. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht", nuschelte er so leise, dass er es nicht einmal selbst hören konnte. Als nächstes spürte er eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen und dann das Gefühl, als würde er durch einen schmalen Türspalt gepresst werden. Die leuchtende Nachmittagssonne schlug ihm entgegen und er kniff die Augen zusammen, die sofort zu tränen angefangen hatten.

„Alles klar, Harry?", fragte Ron, der noch immer neben ihm stand und ihn offenbar an seiner Seite her appariert hatte.

Sie standen auf dem Hinterhof vom Fuchsbau. Das Haus ging mehrere Stockwerke in die Höhe. Wie viel konnte man nicht so recht erkennen, da die Räume scheinbar wahllos links und rechts am Haupthaus einfach an die Wand gebaut worden waren. Dass es nur mit Hilfe von Zauberei überhaupt stehen blieb, war offensichtlich. Doch in Harrys Augen war es immer das beste Zuhause der Welt gewesen.

„Wirklich unglaublich, diese Reporter. Als ob du nicht genug eigene Probleme hast", wetterte Ron halbherzig los, doch Harry merkte, dass das nur ein Versuch war, Harry eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

„Ich bin okay", sagte er und bückte sich, um den Eulenkäfig aufzuheben, den er eben erst abgestellt hatte. Als sie gerade die Küchentür erreichten und eintreten wollten, knackte es laut hinter ihnen und der Rest der Weasleys und Hermine apparierten genau an der Stelle, wo Ron und Harry noch vor kurzem gestanden hatten.

„Harry, Ron, alles in Ordnung mit euch Beiden?", fragte Mr Weasley und Ron und Harry nickten.

„Gut, gut. Dann alle rein mit euch. Jetzt gibt es erst einmal was zu essen."

oooooooooooooooooo

Obwohl das Frühstück bereits viele Stunden her gewesen war, hatte Harry es nicht geschafft, mehr als eine halbe Roulade hinunter zu bekommen. Sein Magen fühlte sich unruhig an, als wäre jemand da drin und tanzte einen äußerst schnellen Charlston. Besorgt hatte Mrs Weasley ihm die ganze Zeit Blicke zugeworfen und ihn alle fünf Minuten gefragt, ob es ihm gut ginge. Er antwortete jedes Mal mit einem hoffentlich überzeugenden 'Ja'. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn nach dem Essen nach oben geschickt.

„Du siehst müde aus, Harry. Geh doch schon mal nach oben und ruh' dich ein wenig aus", hatte Mrs Weasley ihm aufgetragen.

„Ich bin auch müde, Mom", beschwerte sich Ron und rieb sich den Bauch. Er hatte es auf drei ganze Rouladen geschafft.

„Nein, ich brauche nachher noch deine Hilfe beim entgnomen des Gartens. Die haben mir in den letzten Tagen in die Hälfte meiner Kartoffeln Löcher gebissen."

„Aber Mom!"

Um nicht widersprechen zu müssen, war Harry wortlos aufgestanden und nach oben gegangen. Hinter seinem Rücken begann ein leises Gemurmel, sobald er das Esszimmer verlassen hatte.

Inzwischen lag er eingerollt auf seinem Bett in Rons Zimmer und betrachtete das große Poster der Chudley Cannons über Rons Bett. Die Spieler flogen abwechselnd in Formation oder einzeln über das Papier und alle paar Sekunden rauschte eine Klatscher an ihnen vorbei. Neben Hagrid war Quidditch wohl eines der wenigen Dinge, die Harry auf jeden Fall vermissen würde. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, eine Karriere als Quidditchspieler zu beginnen? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er keine Angebote bekommen hätte.

Doch bei dem Gedanken an seine Zukunft krampfte sich sein Magen erneut zusammen. Er winkelte unglücklich die Beine an und zog sie sich bis an den Oberkörper. Vielleicht wurde er ja krank? Anders konnte sich Harry seinen momentanen Zustand nicht erklären.

Er hatte die Schule beendet – mit erstaunlich guten Ergebnissen wie man dazu sagen musste -, hatte den ganzen Sommer vor sich, war mit seinen Freunden zusammen im Fuchsbau. Und doch...

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Ein gelangweiltes Pfeifen aus der Ecke riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete die Augen. Im Zimmer war es inzwischen erstaunlich dämmrig geworden, dabei waren doch erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seit er von Mrs Weasley nach oben geschickt wurde, oder? Lange Schatten füllten die Ecken und durch das Fenster war der Himmel zu sehen, der eine kobaltblaue Färbung angenommen hatte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er einfach im Bett liegen bleiben sollte, doch wieder schuhute seine Eule, als wolle sie ihn auffordern, ihr etwas zu fressen zu geben.

„Ja, ja", murrte Harry und rollte sich mit den Beinen voran von der Matratze. Er warf ein paar Eulenkekse in den Käfig und ließ das Gitter offen. Das Fenster zum Hof war nur angelehnt und so hatte er die Absicht, es weit zu öffnen, damit die Eule zu einem nächtlichen Rundflug aufbrechen konnte. Es war inzwischen so dunkel geworden, dass sein Spiegelbild ihm in der Glasscheibe entgegen kam. Ein kleines Licht in der Ecke des Zimmers leuchtete und wurde orangefarben von dem Cannons-Poster widergespiegelt, sodass es nur eine seiner Gesichtshälften beleuchtet. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, als lägen seine eigenen Augen in seinem Spiegelbild tiefer in seinen Augenhöhlen. Er fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht... und ein Schrei blieb in seinem Hals stecken.

Sein Spiegelbild hatte sich nicht gerührt. Stattdessen lächelte es ihn an.

Seine eigenen Züge waren zu einer bizarren Grimasse verzogen und zu Harry größtem Entsetzten kam die Gestalt näher. Als wäre das Glas ein Tor zu einer anderen Dimension, in dem sein anderes Ich in diesem Moment laut auflachte und seine Hand gegen die durchsichtige Wand legte. Als würde es jeden Moment hindurch schreiten und...

Sein eigener Schrei weckte ihn und er setzte sich auf. Sein Kopf stieß dabei mehr als unsanft gegen Rons Schreibtisch und er gab einen unschönen Fluch von sich. Sein Atem ging noch immer rasend schnell, während seine Finger zitternd über seine Stirn rieben, wo er gegen die Tischkante gestoßen war. Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln und hastig riss er den Kopf herum, um sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Fenster zu sehen. Als er nichts Verdächtiges sehen konnte, beruhigte er sich ein wenig und schwang seine Füße über die Bettkante.

„Verdammt! Sollte das nicht inzwischen alles vorbei sein?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit. Die einzige Antwort bestand aus dem Schnauben seiner Eule. „Hör auf, mich zu verfolgen, Tom!", schimpfte er weiter und kam sich noch im selben Moment furchtbar albern vor. Tom Riddle war tot und ganz sicher keine Gefahr mehr. Weder für ihn, noch für seine Freunde und auch nicht für irgendjemand anderen. Es gab keinen Grund sich vor einem Toten zu fürchten.

„Hey Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine Stimme vor der Zimmertür, die sehr nach Ginny klang. „Mom hat das Abendessen fertig. Sie hat gesagt, ich darf den Flederwichtfluch anwenden, falls du nicht kommst." Eine ordentliche Portion Schalk lag in ihrer Stimme, die jedoch leicht erzwungen klang.

„Ich komme", antwortete Harry. Ginnys Schritte entfernten sich schnell und er blieb noch einen Moment lang auf seinem Bett sitzen, bevor er ihr folgte. Der Gedanke an seine hungrige Eule huschte für eine Sekunde durch seinen Kopf, doch er nahm sich vor, sie nach dem Abendessen zu füttern. So bemerkte er nicht, dass bereits angeknabberte Eulenkekse auf dem Käfigboden lagen und die Gittertür weit offen stand.

oooooooooooooooooo

Mrs Weasley hatte mit einem Abendessen aufgetrumpft, das dem von Hogwarts alle Ehre machte. Dieses Mal hatte Harry alleine der Geruch des Erbsenpürees und der Milchnudeln das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen lassen. Danach gab es Schokoladenpudding mit Marmeladensoße und Rosinen. Vollgefressen und unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt mehr als nötig zu machen, hatten sie es sich danach im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Ein anheimelndes Feuer brutzelte im offenen Kamin und die Geräusche der Nacht hallten durch die Fenster in den Raum. Begleitet vom Rascheln der Gnome im Garten und dem Zirpen der Grillen ließ sich Harry auf die Fensterbank fallen. Ron hatte ihn gefragt, ob er eine Partie Zaubererschach mit ihm spielen würde, doch Harry hatte müde verneint. Nun saß Mr Weasley zusammen mit seinem jüngsten Sohn vor dem Schachbrett und ließ sich von den Figuren Tipps geben.

Die drei Frauen saßen dicht gedrängt am Ofen, während Mrs Weasley Hermine und Ginny zeigte, wie man die Stricknadeln davon abhielt, sich gegenseitig zu behindern. Das laute Klirren der hölzernen Stöcke klickte im Einklang mit dem Prasseln des Feuers.

„Nein, nein!", piepste Mr Weasleys Ritter und deutete mit seinem Schwert auf Rons Turm. „Wenn du das machst, dann wird der Turm mich schlagen."

Doch Mr Weasley ließ sich nicht reinreden und seine Entscheidung wurde mit einem beleidigten „Verlierer!" kommentiert, als Rons Turm den schimpfenden Ritter nieder machte.

Gedankenlos beobachtete Harry die beiden und ertappte sich dabei, wie er jedes Mal, wenn Mr Weasley eine weitere Spielfigur verlor, breit grinste.

„Dad, du kannst doch nicht deinen König opfern. Dann hast du doch verloren", begann Ron laut zu lachen und Mr Weasleys König kauerte sich ängstlich auf seinem Feld zusammen.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich", entgegnete sein Vater und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na?" Überrascht blickte Harry auf. Ginny hatte ihren Platz vor dem Kamin verlassen und sich neben ihm auf die Fensterbank gesetzt. „Ganz schön warm hier drin, was?", sagte sie und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Die Flammen im Kamin spiegelten sich in ihren Pupillen und ahmten ihr feurig rotes Haar nach, dass etwas wirr von ihrem Kopf ab stand. „Hast du vielleicht Lust...", begann sie etwas zögerlich und warf einen hilflosen Blick auf Hermine, die versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu nicken, ohne dass es Harry auffiel. „Hast du Durst?", beendete Ginny ihren Satz und Harry war sicher, dass sie ursprünglich etwas anderes sagen wollte. „Ich wollte Kürbissaft für uns aus der Küche holen. Hilfst du mir?"

In ihren Augen lag etwas Hoffendes und Harry spürte, wie sein Kopf ganz von alleine nickte. Mit bleiernen Beinen folgte er ihr in die Küche und Ginny begann Gläser aus dem Regal zu nehmen.

„Kannst du mal...?", fragte sie und deutete auf einen großen Krug, der unter der Decke auf einem hohen Küchenschrank stand.

Mit einem wortlosen _Wingardium Leviosa_ ließ Harry den Krug sanft auf den Tisch schweben und sah Ginny zu, wie sie Kürbissaft einfüllte.

„Ron hat erzählt, du willst nach Grönland?"

„Griechenland", erwiderte Harry. Ginny rührte den Saft um und schwieg einige Sekunde, als sammele sie ihren Mut, um weiter zu reden.

„Meine Eltern wollen auf die Seychellen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hatte", sie stockte erneut und begann wahllos die Schranktüren zu öffnen. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich dich... vielleicht mal besuchen kann?"

Harry spürte ein angenehmes Verlangen, Ja zu sagen. Was wäre gegen einen romantischen Abend mit ihr zusammen am einsamen Sandstrand einzuwenden?

Doch andererseits...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte er und fühlte sich dabei furchtbar. Das Gefühl wurde von Ginnys verletztem Gesichtsausdruck noch unterstützt. „Vielleicht... später." Er wünschte sich sofort einen Troll der ihm einen Baumstamm auf den Kopf fallen ließ.

„Später?", entgegnete Ginny und ihre Laune erlebte einen rasanten Umschwung von Betrübnis zu Wut. „Wann später?" Sie begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen und Harry warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. „Ich gehe für ein weiteres Jahr nach Hogwarts, falls du es vergessen hast und ich hatte gehofft..." Sie blieb stehen und hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen in diesem Sommer."

„Ich..."

„Die Zeit deiner heroischen Abstinenz ist vorbei, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest. Du hast die Welt gerettet. Du hast eine Pause verdient."

„Ja, das habe ich ja, aber..."

Ginny kam um den Tisch herum gelaufen und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Du willst also deine Ruhe!" Ihr Tonfall wurde nicht lauter, doch eine Kälte lag darin, die Harry das Herz zusammenkrampfen ließ. „Du willst also deine Ruhe vor mir? Kannst du haben." Sie starrte ihn an, drehte sich dann um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihrer Familie ein lautstarkes „Ich gehe ins Bett" zurief. Der gefüllte Krug stand einsam auf dem Küchentisch und Harry fühlte sich etwa genauso leer wie die Gläser, die drum herum standen. Was hatte er getan? War es nicht genau das, was er wollte? Ginny wieder näher zu kommen? Da hatte sie nun schon den ersten Schritt getan und Harry hat sie abgewiesen, als wäre sie ein lästiger Reporter, der ihm auflauerte. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und hörte nicht, wie Hermine hinter ihm die Küche betrat.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich fragen, was ich ihr angetan habe? Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen," stöhnte Harry und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich bin ein Versager. Ich habe gegen den grausamsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gekämpft und gewonnen, aber wenn es darum, Ginny eine befriedigende Antwort zu geben, könnte man genauso gut Grawp einen Niffler zur Pflege geben. Es wäre dasselbe katastrophale Ergebnis."

Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich auf dem Tisch auf und stand auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett." Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Hermine, die ihm verwirrt und hilflos hinterher sah, verschwand er in den Flur und nach oben. Wütend riss er die Tür auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ihm war nicht danach, die Gaslampen anzuschalten und so erhellte nur ein kleiner Lichtstreifen unter der Tür die Umgebung zu schwammigen Umrissen.

Er musste hier weg, sobald wie möglich. Mit neuer Energie schwang er sich in die Höhe und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu seiner Eule, um ihr einen ersten Auftrag zu geben. Doch die Eule war verschwunden und das Gitter stand offen. 'Ron muss sie wohl rausgelassen haben', dachte Harry wütend und schämte sich noch im selben Moment. Ron hatte wenigstens den Anstand, sich etwas um seine Eule zu kümmern... was Harry jetzt vor ein Problem stellte.

Nichtsdestotrotz kritzelte er seine Anfrage hastig auf ein Stück Papier und machte es sich vor dem Fenster gemütlich, um zu warten, bis seine Eule wieder zurückkam. Jeden Moment erwartete er einen schneeweißen Fleck am Nachthimmel zu entdecken, doch das würde nicht passierten. Als nach nur wenigen Minuten etwas kleines auf das Fenster zugeflogen kam, zuckte er zusammen und duckte seinen Kopf. Eine kleine Eule, kaum größer als seine geschlossene Faust, sauste in das Zimmer und tschirpte aufgeregt und mit heftig schlagenden Flügeln an der Decke.

„Pig", begrüßte Harry die Eule und machte Anstalten, nach ihr zu greifen. Doch das Tier schlug nur noch aufgeregter mit ihren Flügeln und Harry hatte Sorge, sein panisches Kreischen würde die ganze Weasley Familie jeden Moment durch die Tür platzen lassen. „Pig, beruhige dich! Ich bin es," versuchte er die Eule wenig erfolgreich zu beruhigen. „Was ist nur mit den verdammten Tieren los?"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Ron kam herein geprescht. „Was ist denn hier los? Es klingt, als würdest du eine Eule foltern." Ron warf einen Blick auf den verängstigten Pigwidgeon. „Hey, es sieht aus, als würdest du MEINE Eule foltern."

„Sei nicht albern, Ron! Ich versuche einen Brief zu verschicken, aber deine Eule scheint etwas gegen mich zu haben. Würdest du...?" Er hielt Ron den zusammengerollten Zettel hin und fügte mit rauher Stimme hinzu: „Der muss zu Aberforth Dumbledore, Hogsmeade." Ron warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, tat aber, worum Harry ihn gebeten hatte.

„Du willst also wirklich nach Grenada?"

„Griechenland."

„Was auch immer."

Ron entließ die Eule mit einem kaum merklichen Zögern in die Nacht und machte sich daran, sich bettfertig zu machen. Als Ron ein paar Minuten später wieder sein Zimmer betrat, lag Harry bereits in seinem Bett und schlief. Zumindest tat er sein Bestes, es so aussehen zu lassen. Und Ron schien keinen Redebedarf zu haben. Eine halbe Stunde später waren nur noch die tiefen Atemzüge der zwei Schlafenden zu hören.

TBC


	3. Das leere Portrait

**Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1.**

**A/N: Kapitel ist gebeta'd von watchersgoddess. Verbleibende Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe. Lieben Dank nochmal für das nette Feedback.**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Das leere Portrait**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war das erste, was er sah, Pig, der auf dem Fensterbrett auf und ab hüpfte. Um sein kurzes Beinchen war ein kleines Stück Papier gebunden. Einen Moment lang spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach noch einmal auf die andere Seite zu drehen und weiter zu schlafen, doch das aufgeregte Piepsen des kleinen Briefboten durchbrach die Ruhe des Zimmer.

Noch lag eine lähmende Trägheit in der Luft und die Luft war über Nacht soweit abgekühlt, dass ein Frösteln über Harrys Haut kroch, als er unwillig einen Fuß unter der Decke herausstreckte. Das Haus um ihn herum knackte und röchelte, als würde es jederzeit unter ihnen zusammenbrachen, doch er hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Ansonsten war es still und der Rest der Bewohner schlummerte vermutlich noch friedlich in ihren Betten. Als die Eule nervös begann, Runden unter der Decke des Zimmers zu drehen, quälte sich Harry schließlich vollends aus den Federn und griff härter als beabsichtigt nach dem Vogel. Durch das Fenster sah er, wie schwammiger Bodennebel die Felder um den Fuchsbau herum bedeckte. Bald würde die Sonne mit unbändiger Wucht die Feuchtigkeit verdunsten und die Luft brennen lassen. Das Grün der Rasenflächen lag schon jetzt braun und verdorrt.

„Schon gut, schon gut", flüsterte Harry leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken. „Gib schon her!" Einige Federn flogen durch die Luft, als Harry Pig geschnappt hatte und möglichst vorsichtig das Pergament von seinem Beinchen entknotete. Währenddessen hockte seine eigene Eule still und beinahe unbeteiligt in seinem offenen Käfig und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck.

„Guck mich nicht so an", sagte Harry zu ihr. „Wenn du da gewesen wärst, hätte ich dich nur zu gerne geschickt." Er ließ Pig los, der sofort in die Luft stieg und, nachdem er einige Male schmerzhaft gegen die Fensterrahmen gestoßen war, flink wie ein Feuerblitz in dem morgendlichen Zwielicht verschwand.

Hastig entrollte Harry das Stück Papier und flog über die Zeilen.

_Treffen Sie mich heute früh um neun im Tropfenden Kessel. Bringen Sie Ihr Gepäck mit!_

_A. Dumbledore_

Mehr stand nicht darauf. Doch Harry genügte es. Erleichterung erfüllte ihn, wurde jedoch sofort abgelöst von Scham und einem schlechten Gewissen, als er Ron schlafend in seinem Bett betrachtete. Sein bester Freund hatte während der Nacht seine Bettdecke weg gestrampelt und schnarchte seelenruhig seinem Poster entgegen. In ein paar Stunden würde er aufstehen und einen Tag beginnen, der gefüllt war mit hervorragendem Essen, den üblichen Stänkereien mit Hermine und jeder Menge Zeit auf seinem Besen. Harry drängte es danach, sofort zu verschwinden. Sich einfach klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen und fragende und enttäuschte Blicke zu umgehen. Doch auch wenn es für ihn die einfachste Methode gewesen wäre... er brachte es nicht übers Herz.

Da er seit gestern ohnehin nichts ausgepackt hatte, brachte er einfach alles runter in die Küche und stellte den Eulenkäfig neben die Hintertür. Dann setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und wartete. Eine innere Unruhe erfasste ihn, während er sich in der anheimelnden Küche umsah. Die Zeiger der Weasley-Uhr zeigten fast alle auf 'Schlaf'; Percys Zeiger auf Arbeit. Was den drittältesten Weasley wohl um diese Zeit bereits ins Ministerium trieb? Ein weiterer Zeiger, der Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, war der von Fred Weasley, der allerdings abgebaut war und mit einem Nagel an die Wand neben der Uhr befestigt war. Worauf er wohl unmittelbar nach dem Tod des einen Zwillings gezeigt hatte? Es gab keinen Hinweis 'tot' auf der Uhrenskala und Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Es musste bereits auf Acht zugehen, als endlich Schritte auf der Treppe erklangen und Hermine Sekunden später mit einem Bademantel bekleidet die Küche betrat. Wortlos setzte sie sich zu ihm. Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Gepäck und Harry erwartete jeden Moment eine Schimpftirade. Doch sie blieb gelassen und beinahe so, als hätte sie sich damit abgefunden.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass ich besser hier bleiben soll?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würde es denn etwas nützen?"

„Nein."

„Also..." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ron hat gesagt, du hast Dumbledores Bruder eine Eule geschickt."

Er musste etwas verdutzt ausgesehen haben, denn Hermine erklärte rasch. „Ich war eben bei ihm. Er hat sich nicht getraut, runter zu kommen." Sie grinste kurz.

„Du warst bei Ron im Zimmer? Alleine mit Ron?", konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen und grinste zurück. Er schaffte es tatsächlich noch, dass Hermine rot anlief.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Versuchen, dir deinen Plan auszureden. Aber ich denke, dass ist sinnlos. Ich werde dich nicht davon abbringen können."

„Du warst schon immer die Intelligenteste von uns, Mine", sagte er und in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte erschreckend endgültig.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und Hermine zupfte sich etwas ungeschickt den Kragen ihres Bademantels zurecht.

„Passt gut auf euch auf, ja?", sagte Harry, wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte und widerstand dem Drang, Hermine in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte Hermine und Harry glaubte, einen wässrigen Glanz in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Ich wollte dir noch...", fuhr sie fort, stoppte aber.

„Was?"

„Es ist etwas, das Malfoy gesagt hat", gab sie leise zu.

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, Draco redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist."

„Ja, aber..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß auch nicht, er hat mich nachdenklich gemacht."

„Hermine, du bist immer nachdenklich. Du tust nie etwas anderes. Vergiss einfach, was er gesagt hat. Es ist unwichtig."

„Harry", unterbrach sie, doch Harry wusste, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte. „Das ist etwas anderes. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, dich alleine zu lassen."

„Das musst du aber nicht. Ich will es so."

„Genau das ist, was mir Sorgen macht." Sie schwiegen erneut und Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einem Thema, auf das er galant wechseln konnte, ohne Hermine noch trauriger zu stimmen.

„Versprich mir bitte eins, Harry", begann sie nervös. „Wenn dir irgendetwas auffällt oder wenn du uns brauchst ... oder wenn du einfach nur reden willst..." Sie schob ihm eine Münze entgegen, die Harry als eine von den Nachrichtenmünzen erkannte, die sie damals für die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee benutzt hatten. „Wir sind sofort zur Stelle, wenn du uns rufst, verstanden?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und mit einem Kloß im Hals nahm Harry die Münze an sich.

„Aber natürlich", sagte er mit einen leichten Grinsen. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr mich überfallen werdet, wenn ich es am wenigsten möchte, aber am meisten brauche." Er lachte leise und stand auf, um Hermine nun doch fest zu umarmen.

„Oh Mann, wir führen uns auf, als ob wir uns nie wieder sehen werden", bemerkte Harry, als sie sich aus der Umarmung trennten.

„Hey, das ist meine Freundin!", tönte eine heisere Stimme von der Tür zu Flur. Dort stand Ron, ebenfalls in einen Bademantel gehüllt. Er trat näher.

„Ich wollte mich nicht wegschleichen, ehrlich!", beteuerte Harry, als er Rons bösen Blick auf sein Gepäck sah. „Allerdings hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn der Rest deiner Familie nicht hier ist, wenn ich gehe. Noch mehr Tränen und Aufregung ertrage ich einfach nicht mehr." Er grinste schief und dachte mit Grausen an Mrs Weasleys Gesischt, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Harry verschwunden war... ohne Frühstück.

„Ich kann dich voll verstehen, Kumpel", sagte Ron und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Aber bist du sicher, dass du das Ginny antun möchtest?" Es lag keine Strenge in Rons Stimme, nur Verwirrung und Sorge.

„Sie wird es verstehen", sagte Harry und bezweifelte dies noch im selben Moment.

„Das wird sie sicherlich nicht. Aber vielleicht später...", entgegnete Ron mit einer hoffnungsvollen Miene.

„Ja, später." Harry drückte Hermine ein letztes Mal und schnappte sich ohne weiteres Getue seine Truhe und den Käfig. Er blickte nicht zurück, als er sich vom Haus entfernte und apparierte. Hätte er es getan, wäre ihm das tränenverschmierte Gesicht aufgefallen, welches am Fenster von Ginnys Zimmer zu sehen war und die herzzerreißende Erkenntnis in ihren Augen: Dass er gegangen war, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

oooooooooooooooooo

Harry apparierte direkt im Tropfenden Kessel und stellte sein Gepäck ab. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr am Handgelenk, ein Überbleibsel seines Muggellebens, sagte ihm, dass er noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, ehe er hier mit Aberforth verabredet war. Außer ihm saßen nur zwei Hexen an einem Tisch und verspeisten ein paar Toastscheiben. Vermutlich waren sie Gäste von außerhalb und hatten ein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk gebucht. Niemand sonst würde auf die Idee kommen, im Tropfenden Kessel zu frühstücken.

Er räumte sein Hab und Gut in eine dunkle Ecke des Pubs und ließ sich dann auf einen Hocker am Tresen fallen.

„Ist das nicht Harry Potter?", hörte er eine der Frauen hinter sich wispern, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Hallo Tom", begrüßte er stattdessen den Besitzer des Lokals, der soeben hinter dem Tresen erschienen war.

„Wenn das mal nicht der junge Mr Potter ist", sagte Tom freundlich. „Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

„Ich bin nur... auf der Durchreise, wenn man es so nennen will." Harry grinste entschuldigend. „Treffe mich mit Jemandem."

„Schade. Es würde meinem Laden keinen Abbruch tun, eine so bekannte Persönlichkeit wie den berühmten Mr Harry Potter zu beherbergen", sagte der greise Mann und zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen blitzten gelbliche Zähne hervor. Missmutig zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."

„Schön, schön. Darf ich denn sonst etwas servieren?", fragte der Wirt und Harry bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Einfach nur, um die Ausrede zu haben, nicht reden zu können, weil er etwas zu trinken im Mund hatte. Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachte er damit, alle paar Sekunden an seinem Glas zu nippen und konsequent die Besucher zu ignorieren, die ihn neugierig anstarrten und auf eine Reaktion von ihm hofften.

'Das nächste Mal werde ich öffentliche Plätze vermeiden', schwor er sich und unterdrückte seine aufsteigende Wut, als ein kleiner Junge, der soeben mit seiner Mutter herein gekommen war, auf und ab springend auf ihn deutete und seine Mutter fragte, ob er sich ein Autogramm auf seine Schokofroschkarte geben lassen durfte. Zu Harrys Erleichterung schien die Mutter etwas dagegen zu haben und so verschwand sie mit dem Jungen in einer Tür neben der Bar, die einen Gang entlang und direkt zur Winkelgasse führte.

Einige Minuten vor neun betrat Aberforth Dumbledore die Bar und kam in gebückter Haltung direkt auf ihn zu.

„Potter", begrüßte er Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Mr. Dumbledore, vielen Dank dass Sie...", begann Harry doch Dumbledore unterbrach mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Ja, ja. Das hätten wir geklärt. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel organisiert, der in genau zwei Minuten aktiviert wird. Gibt es hier...?" Er sah sich mit unruhigen Kopfbewegungen um und Harry winkte Tom heran. Der Wirt nickte und nachdem Harry seinen Koffer und die Eule geholt hatte, begaben sie sich in den kleinen Besprechungsraum hinter der Bar. Ein alter Holztisch mit unzähligen Wasserringen stand in der Mitte, umrundet von fünf alten Stühlen. Die Wände waren mit grauen Flecken und Spinnweben übersät.

Der alte Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte:„Der Raum wurde schon sein Ewigkeiten nicht mehr genutzt. Die Leute ziehen es vor sich für ihre Besprechungen in Floreans Eissalon zurückzuziehen."

„Verständlich", antwortete Aberforth, holte einen Flachmann aus seiner Manteltasche und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Harry umklammert inzwischen mit seiner rechten Hand seine Truhe und klemmte sich den Eulenkäfig unter. Seinen linken Zeigefinger legte er mit etwas Druck auf das kalte Gefäß und wartete. Kurz bevor er das bekannte Ziehen irgendwo hinter seinem Bauchnabel spürte, nickte er Tom zu und setzte zu einem Danke an. Doch da war es auch schon zu spät.

Seine Füße trafen auf harten Boden und wankend schlug er sich seinen Koffer gegen das Knie.

„Uff", sagte er und ließ die Truhe fallen, während er den Käfig fest umklammert, damit nicht auch noch seine Eule zu Boden stürzte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er sich um.

Harry befand sich nahe der Klippen an einem Meer. Obwohl der Strand mindestens zwanzig Meter tief zu seinen Füßen lag, hörte er das röhrende Rauschen der Brandung, wie es gegen im Wasser stehende Felsen klatschte. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und durch die Haare, sodass sie noch wirrer von seinem Kopf ab standen, als sonst. Trotz der angenehmen Brise knallte die Sonne unbarmherzig auf ihn hinab und er spürte schon nach wenigen Sekunden, wie sich die Haut auf seiner Nase spannte.

Ein schmaler Trampelpfad führte zu einem kleinen, einstöckigen Haus, welches auf dem höchsten Punkt der Klippen stand und aussah, als würde es sich jeden Moment in die Fluten stürzen wollen.

Ein einsamer, knorriger Baum stand vor dem Haus, seine Blätter weggefegt von den Windböen. Die salzige Luft hatte die gesamte Rinde weg geätzt und was zurückblieb war die nackte Haut einiger kahler Äste. Er sah nicht nur krank aus, sondern tot.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Aberforth neben ihm und Harry nickte. Rasch legte er einen Schwebezauber auf seine Truhe, damit er sie nicht den Rest des Weges auf dem trockenen Gras hinter sich her ziehen musste. Gegen den Wind ankämpfend, folgte er dem alten Mann und atmete bereits schwer, als er schließlich vor dem Haus den Käfig absetzen konnte.

„Ich denke, Sie finden sich von hier aus zurecht?", fragte Aberforth und reichte ihm einen alten, verrosteten Schlüssel, der schwer in Harrys Hand lag. „Das ist der Schlüssel. Zwei Meilen die Küste hinunter..." Dabei zeigte er in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. „... ist ein kleines Zaubererdorf. Dort sollte alles zu finden sein, was man hier so benötigt. Der Kamin ist funktionstüchtig, allerdings nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden. Sollten Sie zu apparieren wünschen, tun Sie es außerhalb des Hauses. Nach Albus' Tod habe ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrung zwar etwas vernachlässigt, habe sie aber zumindest teilweise erneuert." Er räusperte sich und überlegte, ob er vielleicht noch etwas vergessen hatte.

„Das Haus kann von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden. Sie sind hier also vollkommen allein."

Harry nickte und war froh darüber, dass Aberforth sich nun umdrehte und über seine Schulter zurief:

„Wenn Sie wieder gehen, legen Sie einfach den Schlüssel unter die Vase neben der Haustür. Aber ich habe nicht vor, hierher wiederzukommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der alte Mann zu Harry um, hob die Hand zum letzten Gruß und apparierte mit einem vom Wind gedämpften Knall.

Erleichtert atmete Harry einen Moment lang tief die salzige Luft in seine Lungen und stieg dann die drei Stufen zur Veranda hinauf, die, soweit Harry es vermutete, einmal das Haus umrundete. Neben der Eingangstür stand ein alter Eimer, der mit viel Fantasie als Vase durchgehen konnte. Er brauchte einige Anläufe, ehe er es schaffte, den Schlüssel im Schloss herum zu drehen. Knarrend und quietschend ging sie einen Spalt weit auf und Harry musste ordentlich dagegen treten, ehe er hindurch gehen konnte.

Abgestandene Luft schlug ihm entgegen und nach dem Lärm vor der Haustür erschien ihm das Innere das Gebäudes wie in Watte gepackt. Er fand sich in einem quadratischen Flur, von dem aus zwei Türen abgingen, sowie zwei Türbogen. Durch die Bögen erkannte er Wohnzimmer und Küche. Die Fenster im gesamten Haus waren offensichtlich mit Gardinen verhangen und so lag ein trübes Zwielicht auf den altmodisch wirkenden Möbeln. Nachdem er seine Eule und den Koffer beiseite gestellt hatte, schloss er hinter sich die Tür und begann einen raschen Rundgang, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Die zwei verschlossenen Türen führten zu einem Schlafzimmer und einem Badezimmer. Ein weiteres, etwas kleineres Schlafzimmer fand er hinter einer Tür, die er im Wohnzimmer beinahe übersehen hatte. Sie war zugehangen mit einem Wandteppich, auf dem ein alter Baum zu sehen war, der im Sekundentakt Blätter ließ.

Alles war ruhig, seltsam aufgeräumt und mit Erstaunen fiel Harry auf, dass nicht ein einziger Krümel Staub die Tischoberfläche oder den Kaminsims verschmutzte. Vielleicht kam jemand, der hier regelmäßig putzte? Das glaubte Harry jedoch nicht. Selbst wenn Professor Dumbledore kurz vor seinem Tod hier gewesen wäre, eine Putzaktion wäre bis zum heutigen Tag ganz sicher nicht sichtbar. Und Aberforth hatte ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er dieses Haus genug schätzte, um sich regelmäßig darum zu kümmern. Wie auch immer, es ersparte Harry eine Menge Arbeit.

Zufrieden ließ sich Harry in einen Sessel fallen, der gegenüber vom Kamin stand und sein Blick fiel auf ein leeres Gemälde darüber. Niemand war darin zu sehen und ein langweiliger, schwarzer Hintergrund machte das Bild zu einem hässlichen Fleck an der terrakottafarbenen Wand. Wer auch immer es normalerweise bewohnte, es musste ein deprimierendes Leben sein, wenn er es in einer solcher Umgebung verbrachte. Mit neu erwachter Energie machte sich Harry daran, das Haus seinen Bedürfnissen anzupassen. Er riss die Gardinen zur Seite und die Fenster weit auf, sodass es im ganzen Haus nach Meerwasser roch. Sein Gepäck brachte er in das große Schlafzimmer und er warf einen Blick in die Küche, um zu sehen, ob er dort vielleicht sogar etwas Essbares fand.

Doch soviel Glück hatte er leider nicht. Mit knurrendem Magen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er wohl oder übel einen Besuch in dem nahe gelegenen Zaubererdorf planen musste. Und das ziemlich bald.

Im Flur lief er an seiner Eule vorbei, die ihm böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Tut mir Leid, natürlich", sagte er und öffnete das Gitter, damit die Eule ihre Flügel etwas ausbreiten konnte.

Als er das gesamte Haus einmal durchsucht hatte und der Meinung war, alles Wichtige gesehen zu haben, trat er durch die Küche hinaus auf den hinteren Teil der Veranda. Ein kleiner Tisch und zwei sehr unstabil aussehende Stühle standen in einer Ecke. Da Harry es nicht wagte, sich darauf zu setzen, lehnte er sich gegen das Geländer und blickte hinaus auf das Meer. Die Mittagssonne brach sich glitzernd auf der Wasseroberfläche. Einige Muggelschiffe schipperten darauf herum und Harry spürte seine Spannung beinahe körperlich entweichen. Wenn nicht hier, wo sonst könnte er sich vollkommen entspannen und mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein?

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich umdrehte, um ins Haus zurückzugehen. Gedankenlos öffnete er die Tür und fand sich einem kleinen Wesen gegenüber, das bei seinem Anblick die Augen weit auf riss und das Geschirr, das es in der Hand hielt, durch die Gegend schleuderte.

„Aaahh!", brüllte es mit einer hohen Stimme und stolperte rückwärts. Harry hingegen blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen und starrte den kleinen Hauselfen an, der sich wimmernd vor ihm duckte und wie Espenlaub zitterte.

„Nicht der armen Lila weh tun, Sir", flehte das Wesen und duckte sich noch weiter, als wolle es gleich unter dem Esstisch verschwinden. „Lila hier für ihren Herrn."

Endlich hatte Harry seine Stimme wiedergefunden und versuchte seine Stimme so wenig bedrohlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Hallo, Lila", sagte er und trat näher zu dem Elfen. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Aber was tust du hier?"

„Haus aufpassen vom Herrn", antwortete Lila und blinzelte mit ihren großen Augen vorsichtig Harry an.

„Dein Herr? Ist das Dumbledore?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ja, Sir. Mr Dumbledore, Sir. Mr Dumbledore ist guter Herr. Hat gesagt, Lila muss sorgen für Mr Harry Potter, wenn er kommt."

Harry prustete beinahe los. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Aberforth ein guter Herr für einen Hauselfen war. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Aberforth überhaupt einen Hauselfen beschäftigte.

„Ja sicher, Lila", entgegnete Harry schließlich. „Dumbledore gleich guter Herr, ist angekommen. Aber was tust du hier? Jetzt?"

„Haus aufpassen, Sir. Und Gast bedienen von Herrn."

„Aha, ich benötige aber keinen Hauselfen, Lila."

Die Lippen des Hauselfen begann bedächtig zu zittern und große Tränenpfützen sammelten sich in ihren tennisballgroßen Augen. „Lila, guter Hauself. Lila muss Haus putzen. Muss für Gast von Herrn sorgen." Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Harry. „Hat Mr. Potter Hunger, Sir? Lila kann machen was zu essen."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry und nickte schließlich. Vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt, einen Hauselfen mit hier zu haben. Er könnte sie bestimmt auch wegschicken, wenn er sie nicht brauchte. Aber im Moment kam sie ihm und seinem Hunger sehr gelegen.

„Na gut, Lila. Vielleicht wäre ein Happen zu essen gar nicht so verkehrt."

Lila nickte heftig und ihr weißes Häubchen wackelte verdächtig auf ihrem Kopf.

„Lila macht sofort, Essen. Essen ist bald fertig. Harry Potter Sir kann machen Mittagsschlaf bis Essen ist fertig." Sie schnippte mir ihren Fingern und das zerschlagene Geschirr zu ihren Füßen setzte sich wieder zusammen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Lila. Vielen Dank."

Lila warf einen erneuten Blick auf Harry und ihre Augen wurden noch größer. „Mein Herr hat gesagt, Mr Potter guter Zauberer. Sehr guter Zauberer, Lila denkt."

„Uhm, ja. Okay, danke Lila."

Harry verkniff sich ein Augenrollen und trat zurück auf die Veranda, wo er einen der Stühle in einen gemütlichen Schaukelstuhl verwandelte. Er starrte seine Meisterwerk einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er sich darauf niederließ und sich grinsend für den gelungenen Zauber lobte.

„Hermine wäre so stolz auf mich", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Mit seinen Füßen wippte er vor und zurück und ließ sich so vom Rauschen des Meeres und dem Gekrächze der Möwen einlullen. Nur wenige Sekunden später träumte er.

oooooooooooooooooo

Eine hohe Rosenmauer hatte ihn eingeschlossen und die Blüten verströmten einen betörenden Duft. Die Lichtung schien kleiner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, und er lief los. Doch er schien sich nicht einen Zentimeter der Mauer nähern zu können. Es war, als würde ihn die Mauer wie ein Schutzschild umhüllen. Trotz der Entfernung sah er die ungetrübt weißen Blüten und ihr Duft wurde immer intensiver. Plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz neben sich und wirbelte herum, fand sich jedoch nur einem Spiegel gegenüber, der sein eigenes Bild zurückwarf. Vorsichtig trat er näher, wollte mit den Fingern die kalte Oberfläche des Glases berühren. Sein Spiegelbild tat es ihm nach und schließlich trafen sich ihre ausgestreckten Fingerkuppen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als würde ein schweres Gewicht seinen Brustkorb zusammenpressen und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Voldemort im Spiegel, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, Harry hätte schwören können, Angst in den Augen des verunstalteten Slytherin zu sehen. Angst, tiefe Scham und eine für Harry vollkommen unverständliche Reue. Konnte Voldemort Reue empfinden?

Doch bevor Harry diesen Gedanken fertig ausgesprochen hatte, hörte er erneut eine bekannte und ihm doch fremde Stimme durch den Äther hallen.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Tom", sagte die Stimme unerbittlich und Harry wollte sich umdrehen, doch der Anblick von Voldemorts flehenden Augen ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte der Voldemort im Spiegel mit brüchiger Stimme und wurde immer blasser. Wurde ersetzt mit Harrys Spiegelbild, das trotzdem nicht sein eigenes war. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht und er spürte, wie ein tiefes Grollen seiner Kehle entsprang, der als wütender Schrei durch seine Lippen brach. Sein eigenes, irres Lachen erfüllte seine Ohren und innerlich schrie er vor Panik.

„Das bin ich nicht! Das bin ich nicht!", dachte er, wollte es aber in die Welt hinaus schreien. Mühsam kratzte er seinen gesamten Willen zusammen, der ihm geblieben war und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wach auf, Harry!", versuchte er sich zu sagen. Doch nichts passiert. Er öffnete die Augen erneut und der Spiegel war verschwunden. Er lief los und dieses Mal war es, als ob die Rosenwand ihm entgegenkam, beinahe die Schallmauer durchbrach und sich so nach nur drei Schritten vor ihm auftürmte, wie unüberwindliche Gebirgszüge. Überall reckten sich ihm farblose Rosen entgegen, doch nur eine einzige schaffte es, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Eine einzige Rose, mit einer tiefroten Färbung, durchbrach das grüne Dickicht und er streckte seine Finger aus, wollte sie berühren. Noch nie zuvor wollte er etwas so sehr, wie diese Rose zu berühren. Die spitzen Dornen ertasten und ihren Duft durch seine Nase einatmen.

Die Welt um ihn herum verblasste mit einem dumpfen Schrecken und er spürte Wind auf der erhitzten Haut seiner schweißgebadeten Stirn. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Krächzen der schimpfenden Möwen.

„Mr Potter, Sir. Essen ist fertig, Sir. Lila hat..."

Harry sprang in die Luft, seinen Zauberstab weit vor sich gestreckt und gegen Lila gerichtet.

„Bitte nicht, Mr Potter, Sir. Lila ist ein guter Hauself. Lila hat nichts Unrechtes getan."

„Lila?" Hart mit seiner Wut ringend, kostete es ihn unendlich viel Überwindung, seinen Arm wieder zu senken und seine Beine knickten unter ihm ein. Er versuchte sich am morschen Geländer aufrecht zu halten, doch die Welt schien um ihn herum Purzelbäume zu schlagen.

„Lila, was ...", flüsterte er und er hörte ein lautes Knacken von brechendem Holz. Dann erblickte er Dutzende Meter unter sich die Brandung. Dann nichts mehr.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Lila hat alles getan. Lila kann noch mehr Kissen machen?"

Stille.

„Soll Lila noch mehr Kissen machen?"

Wieder Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Knistern eines Feuers.

„Nein, Lila. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Du könntest unserem Gast vielleicht Tee und ein paar Kekse bringen? Ich denke, er erwacht soeben." Die Stimme klang seltsam vertraut doch Harrys Verstand wollte sie noch nicht recht zuordnen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Mit seinen Händen ertastete er weichen Untergrund und als er die Augen öffnete, fand er sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin wieder. Der Hauself stand am Fußende der Couch und wirkte vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie hatte ihre knubbeligen Finger zwischen ihre Lippen geschoben und kaute nervös darauf herum.

„Braucht Mr Potter noch mehr Kissen? Lila kann machen mehr Kissen", begann sie schnell und schnippte mit den Fingern. Etwas prasselte aus der Luft auf Harrys Kopf nieder und purzelte auf den Fußboden. Es waren drei weinrote Plüschkissen und eines davon blieb auf Harrys Gesicht liegen. Er wischte es zu den anderen nach unten und stützte sich etwas in die Höhe.

„Nein Danke, Lila. Keine Kissen mehr. Was ist passiert?", fragte er und rappelte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Mr Potter ist gestürzt, Sir. Lila hat nicht für Geländer gesorgt." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer unglücklichen Miene. „Lila hat Bestrafung verdient, Sir. Lila ist kein guter Hauself."

Sie begann ihren Kopf gegen die gepolsterte Couchlehne zu schlagen, stellte jedoch fest, dass eine angebrachte Bestrafung etwas schmerzhafter sein sollte und wandte sich in Richtung Couchtisch, um ihre Stirn gegen die Tischkante zu schlagen.

„Nein, Lila!", unterbrach Harry sie und schwang seine Beine auf den Boden. Für kurze Zeit sah er Sternchen und umfasste seinen Kopf. „Oh Mann, was habe ich getan? Mich mit Feuerwhiskey betrunken?"

„Nein, Sir. Sie sind gestürzt. Sie sind gefallen. Aber Lila hat sie aufgehalten, bevor Sie unten angekommen sind. Lila hat geholfen."

„Das hast du, Lila", sagte Harry und sah sich um. „Lila, ich habe hier eine Stimme gehört? Mit wem hast du gesprochen?"

„Oh, mein Herr hat mir gesagt, was ich tun muss. Hat gesagt ich muss Feuer machen. Er ist guter Herr."

Harry horchte auf und verkniff sich ein Stöhnen.

„Dumbledore war hier?"

„Ja ja. Herr kommt gleich zurück."

Kaum hatte der Elf das ausgesprochen, hörte Harry ein Räuspern vom Kamin und erwartete dort jemanden zu sehen, der aus dem Feuer getreten war. Doch noch im selben Moment fiel ihm ein, dass der Kamin angeblich nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden war.

„Hallo Harry." Ein halb wohliger, halb panischer Schauer überkam Harry, als er seinen Blick hob und mit offenem Mund auf das Gemälde starrte, das vor einigen Stunden noch leer gewesen war. Nun jedoch wurde es bewohnt von niemand anderem als Albus Dumbledore, der mit gütigem Blick auf Harry schaute. Obwohl er ein Gemälde war, glaubte Harry ein verräterisches Blitzen in den Augen des alten Mannes zu sehen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen ihm die Sicht verschleierten. „Es ist schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Ich konnte Poppy gerade noch daran hindern, hier jeden Moment mit ihrer gesamten Ausrüstung aufzutauchen." Er lächelte schalkhaft. „Lila hat sich offenbar sehr gut um dich gekümmert?"

Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, du bist gestürzt, Harry?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Soll Poppy vielleicht doch vorbeikommen? Sie sollte sich deine Zunge anschauen, die du offenbar bei dem Sturz verschluckt hast."

Endlich brachte Harry ein Quieken zustande, das einem „Bitte nicht" zumindest ähnlich klang.

„Ahh, ich sehe, ein Zungenlockertrank ist nicht notwendig. Schön, schön." Harry hatte nur kurz geblinzelt und hätte schwören können, den alten Schulleiter in seinem Büro in Hogwarts zu sehen, die Hände in einer nachdenklichen Pose auf dem Revers seines nachtblauen Umhanges gefaltet.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er laut nach, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Der Mann in dem Portrait nickte nur.

„Was... wie ist das möglich? Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Es ist mein Haus. Nun ja, es war mein Haus. Ich habe hier einen großen Teil meiner Jugend verbracht."

Harry fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt und vergaß für einen Moment vollkommen den Grund dafür, dass er im Moment, am ganzen Körper schmerzend, auf der Couch saß.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte, es gehört Ihrem Bruder."

„Das tut es auch zum Teil. Inzwischen natürlich ganz, denn offensichtlich benötige ich es nicht mehr."

Wieder lächelte Dumbledore, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. Doch Harry schwieg und starrte nur etwas dümmlich auf das Gemälde.

„Lila? Wie sieht es aus mit dem Tee und den Keksen?"

Der kleine Hauself sprang beinahe einen Meter weit in die Luft, als sie so unerwartet von ihrem Herrn angesprochen wurde und in geduckter Haltung huschte sie in die Küche, leise vor sich hin murmelnd „Schlechter Hauself, Lila, schlechter Hauself".

„Sie ist... etwas vergesslich", erklärte Dumbledore. „Und schreckhaft. Deswegen habe ich sie damals auch nicht nach Hogwarts geschickt. Sie ist mir seit Jahren eine treue Hilfe gewesen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Rahmen etwas nach vorne. „Und bevor du Miss Granger von meinen Untaten erzählst: Lila bekommt Gehalt und hat jeden Sonntag frei." Er richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart. „Leider muss ich sie jeden Sonntag daran erinnern und habe dann viele Stunden damit zu tun, ihr eine Bestrafung auszureden, weil sie angeblich keinen Urlaub verdient hat." Dumbledore seufzte. „Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie ihre Galleone Gehalt dem Drachen unten am Riff in die Höhle wirft. Frag mich bitte nicht warum. Versuche einen Hauselfen zu verstehen und keine Medizin Poppys kann dir helfen."

„Ein Drache?", fragte Harry, der nun langsam begann, sich an seinen Gesprächspartner zu gewöhnen. Nur einmal hatte er, kurz nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort, mit seinem früheren Professor gesprochen. Und dieses Gespräch war nur verschwommen in seiner Erinnerung.

„Ja, ein Walisischer Grünling, wenn ich mich nicht irre", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Wenn die Zauberer ihn nicht bereits vertrieben haben. Ich habe gehört, er war in den letzten Jahren verstärkt in der Stadt und hat den Einwohnern statt den vereinbarten Gnomen die Schafe von den Wiesen geholt. Unschöne Sache. Aber wie auch immer... Oh, einen Moment bitte, Harry." Er erhob sich und wanderte aus dem Bild, um nur wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen. „Ich habe nur Poppy und Minerva Bescheid gegeben, dass sie sich wieder um Hagrid kümmern können."

„Hagrid? Was ist mit Hagrid?"

Der ehemalige Schuldirektor gluckste in seine Hand. „Hagrid... hatte die wunderbare Idee, Bumerang-Beller in das Lehrprogramm für die Siebtklässler im nächsten Schuljahr zu integrieren. Vorzügliche Idee, wenn man mich fragt. Das sind äußerst liebenswürdige Kreaturen. Sie können sehr nützlich sein im Umgang mit unerwünschten Gästen oder Gebäuden."

„Oder Schülern...", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.

„Ja, Harry. Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Aber im Grunde sind sie harmlos. Nur leider haben sie ein äußerst kräftiges Stimmorgan und seit Tagen bebt das Gelände um Hogwarts, weil sie Hunger haben." Dumbledore lachte herzhaft.

„Ist denn mit Hagrid alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, aber sicher. Nur seine Hütte hat etwas gelitten." Wieder lachte Dumbledore und verstummte bald darauf, ohne seine Augen, die Harry über den Rand seiner Brille ansahen, abzuwenden.

„Professor Dumbledore?", begann Harry vorsichtig und haderte mit seinen Gefühlen. Mit wem sonst könnte er über seinen Sorgen reden wenn nicht mit Dumbledore?

„Ja, Harry?", erwiderte dieser erwartungsvoll und Harry fühlte sich etwas sicherer, als er versuchte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

„Ist es... Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass der Horkrux, den ich in mir getragen habe, nicht vollständig... ähm... verschwunden ist?"

Dumbledore schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und schüttele dann den Kopf. „Nein, das ist vollkommen unmöglich."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry und fühlte sich mit einem Mal hundeelend. War er es vielleicht selbst? Mutierte er tatsächlich zu einem Monster? „Aber was...?"

„Wenn du Sorgen hast, dann solltest du vielleicht mit deinen Freunden darüber reden, Harry."

„Nein", sagte Harry rasch. „Sie würden sich nur zu viele Sorgen machen. Ich brauche vielleicht nur etwas Schlaf und Ruhe."

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht sagen, was genau dich beunruhigt?", fragte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen.

„Es ist albern. Ich hatte schon immer seltsame Träume. Es ist doch nur verständlich, dass sie nicht von heute auf morgen verschwinden."

„Träume sind wie ein Spiegel deiner Seele. Und du solltest gut darauf achten, was sie dir mit den Bildern sagen will", sagte Dumbledore.

„Irgendwie habe ich nie das Gefühl, dass es tatsächlich Träume sind. Sie scheinen so real. Ich bin mir ja noch nicht einmal sicher, dass es meine Seele ist, die mir diese Träume beschert." Er stand nun auf und begann vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich finde mich auf einer Wiese und um mich herum ist eine große Mauer aus Rosen. Dabei habe ich das Gefühl, nicht ich selbst zu sein. Als wäre da noch jemand anderes. Und es nicht Voldemort. Und dann eine Stimme, die sagt, Tom hätte ihn enttäuscht."

Er blieb stehen und wartete darauf, was der ehemalige Schulleiter dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Nun Harry, das klingt nach sehr unangenehmen Träumen, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. „Hattest du in diesem Zusammenhang vielleicht Schmerzen in deiner Narbe?"

Unwillkürlich hob Harry seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Stirn, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass die Narbe noch da war. „Nein", sagte er etwas überrascht. „Meine Narbe hat schon seit Wochen nicht mehr weh getan."

„Siehst du, Harry. Das ist der Beweis, dass der Horkrux offenbar nichts mit deinen Ängsten zu tun hat."

Erleichtert ließ sich Harry wieder auf die Couch fallen. Es tat gut, Gewissheit zu haben. In diesem Moment kam Lila zurück in das Wohnzimmer getrottet und ein Tablett mit einer Tasse, einer dampfenden Kanne und einem Teller Kekse schwebte vor ihr durch den Raum und senkte sich klappernd auf den Couchtisch.

„Allerdings...", fuhr Dumbledore fort und Harry riss seinen Kopf nach oben. „... wissen wir vermutlich nicht alles über Voldemort. Es gibt eine Vielzahl an Flüchen, uralte, verbotene Flüche, die Ursache sein könnten für deinen..." Dumbledore zwinkerte mit den Augen, was aber in diesem Zusammenhang nicht als amüsante Geste auf Harry wirkte. „...Zustand."

Harry schwieg und ließ sich noch tiefer in die flauschigen Kissen sinken.

„Ich bin also verflucht. Na klasse! Und ich hatte gedacht, meine Leben wäre bereits perfekt", stöhnte er und setzte sich erschrocken auf, als etwas lautstark gegen das Fenster trommelte. Bisher war Harry noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass schon vor geraumer Zeit die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Er musste ziemlich lange bewusstlos gewesen sein. Jetzt konnte er kaum erkennen, was sich außerhalb des Fensters befand und nur dank des noch immer vor sich hin tanzenden Feuers sah er einen großen, braunen Uhu, der mit schlagenden Flügeln auf Einlass wartete. Harry trat näher und ließ das Tier herein, welches sich sofort elegant auf der Rückenlehne eines großen Ohrensessels niederließ und würdevoll seine Kralle herausstreckte, an der ein offiziell aussehender Brief angebracht war, der den eindeutigen Stempel des Zaubereriministeriums trug.

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und überlegte, den Vogel mitsamt der Post wieder zurück zu schicken, doch das Tier sah nicht so aus, als würde es sich zu solch einer Tat überreden lassen. Also nahm Harry den Brief, öffnete das wächserne Siegel und las vor.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_im Namen des Zaubereiministerium und der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft möchte ich mich persönlich bei Ihnen bedanken und Ihnen meine allerbesten Wünsche für die Zukunft mitgeben. _

_Um Ihre Verdienste um das Wohl der gesamten Bevölkerung respektvoll zu würdigen, wird Ihnen der Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse zuerkannt. Ein entsprechender Empfang findet Ihnen zu Ehren am 18. August im Konferenzsaal des Zaubergamots statt. Wir freuen uns überaus über Ihre Teilnahme und verbleiben _

_Mit allerherzlichsten Grüßen_

_Mildred Milliways_

_Leiterin des Komitees für die Vergabe besonderer Auszeichnungen_

Harry las den Brief zweimal durch, ehe er glaubte, was er sah. Schließlich sah er mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf zu Dumbledore und sagte: „Habe ich gesagt verflucht? Ich meinte verdammt."

TBC

Reviews erwünscht ;-)


	4. Besuch um Mitternacht

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.**

**A/N: Gebeta'd von meiner Soulsister watchersgoddess. Sie tritt mir auf die Füße wenn ich Mist baue und klopft mir anerkennend auf den Rücken, wenn ich ihn rückgängig mache lol. Schatz, ich habe dich unheimlich lieb! Trotzdem gehen alle verbleibenden Fehler auf meine Kappe.  
**

** A/N2: Meinen aufrichtigen Dank an die zwei Reviewer, die vermutlich Mitleid mit mir und meiner mageren Ausbeute hatten _kicher_. Die wenigen Worte bedeuten mir unheimlich viel, gerade weil sie so unheimlich selten vorkommen. Was ist los mit euch anderen? Es gibt genug Leser, die sich diese Story durchlesen. Warum nicht mal ein paar Worte hinterlassen, die mir zumindest annähernd klar machen könnten, ob es euch gefällt? Selbst Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Ich bin sehr lernfähig. Also bitte, gebt euch einen Ruck und tut einer armen Studentin einen Gefallen. **

* * *

**  
Kapitel 4: Besuch um Mitternacht**

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry schlecht geschlafen. Und auch die Nächte darauf waren gefüllt mit seltsamen Träumen, an die sich Harry am Morgen danach selten erinnern konnte. Fremde Gesichter und unbekannte Orte, wie die Träume eines anderen, die sich klammheimlich in Harrys Schlaf geschlichen hatten. Hin und wieder bekam er Besuch von Dumbledore, dem er, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, jeden seiner Träume erzählte. Der alte Mann nickte meist und sagte ihm, dass es vermutlich Harrys Unterbewusstsein war, welches ihm nach sieben Jahren sagen wollte, dass es sich nicht so schnell an ein Leben ohne endlose Angst und Anspannung gewöhnen würde.

Das Einzige, was Harry wiederholt vor Augen trat, war die Rose. Blutrot und betörend duftend. Dumbledore hörte sich jede seiner Sorgen an und nur ein einziges Zwinkern in dem runzligen Gesicht, schaffte es, dass Harry sich besser fühlte.

Nachdem Lila die Geländer der Veranda repariert hatte, verbrachte Harry den Großteil seiner Tage in dem Schaukelstuhl mit dem Blick auf das Meer. Er hatte einige Bücher, die er hatte lesen wollen, doch meist nickte er schon nach wenigen Minuten gelangweilt ein. Und je mehr er schlief, desto träger wurde er.

Der Juli ging langsam auf sein Ende zu und es war der erste Tag, der nicht mit strahlendem Sonnenschein begonnen hatte. Dunkle, turmhohe Wolken hatten schon am frühen Morgen den Horizont bewandert und waren im Laufe des Vormittags immer näher gekommen. Die Wellen des Meeres rasten mit voller Wucht gegen die glitschigen Felsen und riesige Wasserfontänen, die Harry aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtete, schossen in die Höhe.

Der Himmel hatte sich in der letzten Stunde beinahe vollkommen zugezogen und man spürte am Knistern der Luft, wie sich ein Unwetter anbahnte. Zu dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres mischte sich der Duft von frischer, reinigender Gewitterluft, die die Hitze vertrieb und all den Schmutz und Staub der Wochen wegschwemmen würde.

Harry lehnte mit den Ellenbogen auf dem obersten Geländerbalken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sog tief die Luft und ließ die ersten Tropfen des ankommenden Regens sein Gesicht benetzen. Nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich um und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein Haufen Briefe gestapelt lag. Nur festgehalten von einer halbvollen Tasse Tee, hatten sich die Ecken der Pergamente im Wind aufgestellt und raschelten aufgeregt auf und ab. Es waren Briefe von Hermine und Ron, Hagrid und einige sogar von Mr und Mrs Weasley. Nur wenige Tage nachdem Harry den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, waren Ron, Ginny und ihre Eltern zusammen mit Hermine zu den Seychellen aufgebrochen. Percy hatte es sogar geschafft, einige Tage frei zu bekommen und war ihnen auf die Trauminseln gefolgt. Ein Foto zeigte Mr und Mrs Weasley vor einer kleinen Hütte stehend. Hermine stand neben ihnen und schüttelte die ganze Zeit ihren Kopf über Rons kindische Versuche, Percy eine Krabbe in den Hemdkragen zu stecken. Ginny war ebenfalls auf dem Foto, weigerte sich aber, in Harrys Richtung zu schauen. Diese Sache würde er in naher Zukunft mit ihr bereden müssen. Es war nicht so, als wolle er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Es war eher... er wusste es selbst nicht. Denn jeder Gedanke an sie war begleitet von einem unmissverständlichen Verlangen und tiefer Sehnsucht.

Ein weiteres Foto zeigte Ron und Hermine, die am Strand saßen, große Gläser mit Zitronenlimonade in den Händen. Eine dicke Schicht Creme bedeckte Rons Nase und er versuchte sie hinter seinem Glas zu verstecken. Hermine strahlte auf diesem Bild bis über beide Ohren. Ihr Strandtuch, das sie sich um den Körper gewickelt hatte, wehte leicht im Wind und im Hintergrund taten es ihm große Palmen gleich.

Die Briefe hatte Harry inzwischen Dutzende Mal gelesen, sodass sie beinahe abgegriffen wirkten. Sie erzählten von den seltsamen Sitten und Bräuchen der Einwohner und Ron ließ sich in blumiger Sprache über das angeblich ungenießbare Essen aus. Hermine hingegen schwärmte seitenweise über das klare Wasser, die vielen Tiere und über die Tatsache, dass die Bungalowanlage ganz ohne Hauselfen funktionierte, obwohl sie von Zauberern betrieben wurde.

Der letzte Brief war erst vor zwei Tagen gekommen und war von einem großen, exotischen Papagei ausgeliefert worden, der Harry an die Briefe von Sirius erinnerte, die er einst erhalten hatte, als dieser untertauchen musste. Er war in Rons krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben, da Hermine, dieser Meinung war zumindest Ron, viel zu aufgeregt war um auch nur eine Feder zu halten, geschweige denn mit ihr zu schreiben.

Er nahm zum zehnten Mal an diesem Morgen den Brief zur Hand und las die Worte durch.

_Hey Harry,_

_ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Dann könnten wir Hermine gemeinsam mit einer Ganzkörperklammer ruhig stellen. Alleine habe ich es bereits versucht. Sie steht nicht lang genug still, um ein Ziel abzugeben. Sie benimmt sich, als würde sie einer ganzen Horde von Todessern gegenüber treten müssen und nicht ihren Eltern. _

_Mom und Dad packen auch gerade alles zusammen. Morgen muss Dad wieder arbeiten. Ein Arbeitskollege von ihm hat eine Eule geschickt, die hier nach vielen Stunden Flug mit einem Hitzschlag angekommen ist und bewusstlos in unserem Frühstück gelandet ist. Irgendjemand findet es total lustig die Gullertöpfe..._

Hier hatte Hermine fein säuberlich das Wort durchgestrichen und das Wort Gullideckel darüber geschrieben.

_... der Muggel aus London in Treibsand zu verwandeln. Stell dir das mal vor, Harry! Ginny findet das irgendwie weniger komisch und motzt mich ständig an, ich solle doch auf einem Gummideckel stehen bleiben. Die ist echt seltsam drauf._

_Morgen machen wir uns also auf nach Australien. Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich kann... und was Ordentliches zu essen bekommen habe._

_Glaubst du, die Australier wissen wie man Fish'n Chips macht?_

_Grüße_

_Ron_

_P.S. George hat sich kaum gemeldet außer einer total kryptischen Nachricht, dass er mit Mom und Dad reden muss, wenn sie wieder da sind. Ich habe das Gefühl, er heckt was aus._

Seitdem wartete Harry auf Nachricht.

Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen an den Tisch gesetzt mit der festen Absicht, Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben. Feder und Tintenfass standen unangetastet neben den Briefen und Harry fühlte sich seltsam schuldig, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, seine Gefühle auf Papier zu bekommen.

„Soll Lila Tee machen?"

Erschrocken setzte sich Harry auf und sah Lila an, die ihren Kopf durch die Tür auf die Terrasse steckte.

„Nein Danke, Lila", antwortete Harry und wandte sich wieder seinen Briefen zu. Der Wind pfiff nun immer kräftiger und Harry begann zehn Minuten später die Pergamente einzusammeln und reinzubringen.

Grau-schwarze Wolken bedeckten inzwischen den Himmel und in der Ferne war das tiefe Grollen eines Gewitters bereits zu hören. Harry verstaute die Briefe auf seinem Nachttisch und ging zurück in die Küche, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Das Mittagessen hatte er bereits ausfallen lassen.

„Lila?", fragte er in die Küche, doch der kleine Hauself war nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte vermutlich wieder irgendetwas vergessen und war nun in der nahen Stadt, um es zu besorgen. Lustlos nahm sich Harry einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, das Gesicht dem Fenster zugewandt. Blitze durchschnitten den Himmel in einiger Ferne und dicke Regentropfen platschten gegen die Fensterscheiben. Er hatte seinen Apfel inzwischen aufgegessen, war jedoch noch zu träge den Rest zum Mülleimer in der Küche zu bringen. Reglos saß er auf der Bettkante und schreckte erst auf, als etwas Hartes gegen das Fenster trommelte. Seine Eule hatte einen schwer aussehenden Brief an ihrer Kralle und hastig riss Harry das Fenster auf, um sie hinein zu lassen. Sie schuhute in einem Ton, der ihr Missfallen darüber ausdrückte, dass ihre Federn vollkommen durchnässt waren. Trotzdem hielt sie still, als Harry ihr den Brief abnahm.

„Danke... Eule", sagte er und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich sollte langsam einen Namen für dich finden, was?"

Das Tier sah aus, als würde sie heftig nicken und Harry fuhr fort. „Tut mir Leid, dass du hier ein wenig unterfordert bist."

Tatsächliche hatte er die Eule bisher nur selten benutzt. Zwei Briefe an Hagrid, einen an Ron und Hermine und einen, sehr unwilligen, an das Ministerium mit dem knappen Inhalt, dass er zu dem Empfang erscheinen würde. Sehr unfreiwillig!

„Ein Brief aus Australien", stellte Harry überrascht fest und sah seine Eule beeindruckt an. „Bist du den ganzen Weg dahin geflogen?"

Doch die leuchtend-grünen Augen des Tieres zuckten zu dem Brief und als Harry ihn umdrehte, war ein offizieller Stempel mit dem Zeichen des Internationalen Post-Transport-Flohnetzes darauf zu sehen. Briefe aus weiter Entfernung konnten per Flohpulver zu offiziellen Verteilerposten geschickte werden. Von da aus war es für die einheimischen Eulen kein Problem mehr, sie zu verteilen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich Post bekomme?", fragte Harry eher uninteressiert, denn er hatte den Brief bereits aufgerissen und überflog die krakelige Schrift seines besten Freundes.

_Hey Harry,_

_Fish'n Chips hier sind die Hölle. Wie können die das Zeug nur essen?_

Harry fühlte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellen. Es gab doch nichts besseres, als Rons Geplapper, um seine Laune zu heben.

_Wir sind vor zwei Tagen in Australien angekommen. Und ich kann dir sagen, Kumpel, die Zauberer hier haben alle einen Knall. Außer dass sie alle einen Zauberstab besitzen, haben die nichts mit uns gemeinsam. Ich meine, wer kommt auf die Idee, Tauben zum Verteilen der Post zu benutzen? Spinner, alles Spinner sag ich dir._

_Wir sind in Hobart angekommen, der größten Zauberergemeinde in Australien. Das liegt auf Tassmischen Insel... oder so. Hier gibt's sogar sowas Ähnliches wie die Winkelgasse. Nur heißt sie hier Malboro-Lane. Komischer Name. Naja, wie auch immer. Hier haben wir uns erstmal in einem kleinen Hotel einquartiert. Hermine war vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie wollte doch tatsächlich einen kleinen Teint-Illusionszauber aussprechen, um sich den Leuten hier anzupassen (sie schimpft seit Tagen, dass sie auf den Seychellen nicht genug Farbe abbekommen hat und ich kann dir sagen, hier sehen alle aus, als würden sie im Backofen schlafen), und hatte ihren Zauberstab dabei in der linken Hand. Es sah echt genial aus, da sie aus Versehen nur ihren rechten Arm verzaubert hatte. Es hat Stunden gedauert, ehe wir uns wieder auf die Straße trauen konnten._

_Gestern haben wir uns dann auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern gemacht. Da wir nicht einmal wussten, in welcher Stadt sie waren, mussten wir uns blöderweise an das Zaubereiministerium wenden. Hermine hatte gehofft, sie über Magiespuren zu finden, die der Gedächtniszauber vor einem Jahr hinterlassen hatte._

_Merlin sei dank haben wir sie sogar gefunden. Echt mal, ich könnte hier keine Wochen verbringen. Das Essen ist katastrophal! Und heiß ist es auch. Das Wetter, nicht das Essen._

_Wusstest du, dass man sogar hier deinen Namen kennt? Zugegeben, einige halten dich für ein Mitglied der Twitching Tweasels, einer Rockband, aber die meisten haben das Geschehen in England doch ziemlich genau verfolgt. Hermine hat gemeint, die australische Zauberergemeinschaft ist nicht einmal halb so groß wie unsere in England. Und dabei ist das Land hier um einiges größer. Aber weil hier nie etwas passiert, suchen die sich Informationen aus aller Welt, um überhaupt was zu erleben. Idioten! Die sollten gefälligst froh sein, so ein ruhiges Leben zu führen._

Unbemerkt hatten sich Harrys Finger um das Pergament verkrampft und er holte einmal tief Luft, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

_Auf jeden Fall hatten wir gestern Abend ihre Eltern ausfindig gemacht und haben sie gleich heute früh aufgesucht. Sie haben eine Zahnarztpraxis in Brisbane. Barbarisch! Ich musste Hermine in das Wartezimmer schieben und sie hat kein einziges Wort rausgekriegt. Natürlich hat ihre Mutter gleich gedacht, sie hätte Zahnschmerzen und hat sie im Wartezimmer warten lassen. Hermine war nicht einmal so aufgeregt, als sie ihre letzten Prüfungsergebnis bekommen hat. Irgendwann wurde sie rein gerufen und ich habe draußen gewartet._

_Ein paar Minuten später kam sie ziemlich geknickt wieder raus. Sie hatte damals scheinbar ordentliche Arbeit geleistet. Der Gedächtniszauber ist sehr stark und kann nicht so einfach aufgehoben werden. Ich befürchte, wir sitzen hier noch eine ganze Weile fest._

_Liebe Grüße von Hermine. Sie will dir morgen wieder schreiben, sobald sie wieder eine Feder in der rechten Hand halten kann._

_Ron_

Er las den Brief mehrere Male durch, bevor er ihn schließlich zu den anderen auf den Nachttisch legte.

Außer einer kleinen Lampe brannte kein Licht und so kniff Harry geblendet die Augen zusammen, als ein besonders greller Blitz den Raum erhellte. Das Weiß stand in scharfem Kontrast mit dem sonst so weichen Tageslicht der Mittelmeersonne. Weiße Punkte tanzten vor Harrys Augen und müde rieb er sie.

Seine Eule hatte sich auf dem Pfosten seines Bettes niedergelassen und beobachtete ihn aus intelligenten Augen.

„Hm, was hältst du von Norbert?", fragte Harry, während er sich auf dem Bett lang machte und die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkte. Die Eule schüttelte sich, so dass die Regentropfen, die noch immer ihr Federkleid benetzte durch die Luft flogen, und Harry grinste. „Wenn du wirklich Feuer spucken könntest, dann wäre der Name mehr als passend", erzählte Harry weiter. „Aber das wäre etwas zu einfach."

Er überlegte weiter, doch ein Geräusch wie das Knarren des Parketts im Wohnzimmer ließ ihn mit einem Mal aufrecht in seinem Bett sitzen. Außer seiner brennenden Nachttischlampe war es dunkel im Haus und nur die sporadischen Blitze von draußen erhellten das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Leise trat er dort ein und erkannte nichts weiter als die Umrisse der klobigen Couch.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er vorsichtig. Doch die einzige Antwort bestand aus einem lauten Rumpeln und einem sekundenlangen Lichtblitz. Doch der genügte, damit Harry sehen konnte, dass das Gemälde leer war. Nervös durchsuchte er jedes Zimmer nach der Quelle des Geräusches, konnte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges finden. Bis er das Wohnzimmer betrat und in das milchig graue Gesicht eines halb durchsichtigen Geistes blickte. Mit einem erstickten Schrei machte er einen Schritt nach hinten und stolperte dabei gegen die Kante eines Sekretärs, der neben dem Torbogen zum Flur stand. Seine Finger umschlangen seinen Zauberstab, der im Hosenbund seiner Jeans steckte.

„Hallo Harry." Der Mund des Geistes bewegte sich und seine kalte Stimme übertönte sogar das sich entfernende Gewitter. „Nett, dich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört." Der Geist schwebte näher und seine Gestalt leuchtete in der Dunkelheit wie ein blütenweißes Bettlaken. „Es ist sehr unhöflich, seinen Gast nicht willkommen zu heißen, Harry."

Harry hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 'Nur ein Geist, ein Geist kann mir nichts anhaben', dachte er und war froh, als er innerhalb von Sekunden seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte möglichst viel von dem ungebetenen Gast zu erkennen. Es war ein Mann, mindestens 40, schätzte Harry. Er trug einen schmalen Umhang, der auf einer Schulter, auf der Harry nach einem kurzen Blick nicht mehr als ein Gewirr aus Knoten und Windungen ausmachen konnte, mit einer großen Brosche zusammengehalten wurde. Der Umhang verdeckte seine gesamte rechte Körperhälfte. Über seinem Hemd trug er einen eng geschnittenen Gehrock und Rüschen fielen ihm vom Kinn bis hinunter zum Bauch, wo ein lederner Gürtel die edle Kleidung zusammen hielt. Seine Beine waren bedeckt von einer einfachen Hose, dessen Hosenbeine auf Wadenhöhe mit Bändern festgezurrt waren. Darunter trug er helle Strümpfe und seltsam geformte Halbstiefel mit einer sehr instabil aussehenden Spitze.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Und was machen Sie in meinem Wohnzimmer?"

„Oh", rief der Geist in gespielter Überraschung aus. „Das ist aber keine Art, einen Gast in seinem Haus zu begrüßen, Mr Potter. Das wurde Ihnen doch bestimmt nicht so in Hogwarts beigebracht, richtig?"

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich in Hogwarts war?"

„Na, das ist schließlich nicht schwer zu erahnen. Außerdem war ich selbst einmal dort tätig."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Harry, allerdings ohne tatsächliches Interesse. Der Geist begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu schweben und Harry ließ sich auf dem Stuhl, den er gerade fast umgeworfen hätte, nieder, ohne den Geist aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja, das ist jedoch schon viele, viele Jahre her," erwiderte der Geist mit lang gezogener Stimme. „Ich bin hier, um zu sehen, wie es Ihnen geht. Sie scheinen ja wirklich unheimlich viel... Spaß zu haben." Bei diesen Worten sah er sich mit missbilligender Miene um.

„Ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, Sir", sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme, die ausdrückte, dass er sehr wohl unhöflich sein wollte, und stand wieder auf. „Aber ich denke, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."

„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Junge. Wir sind doch gerade dabei, uns kennen zu lernen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie anderweitig Besuch erwarteten."

Harry verschlug es erneut die Sprache und vorsichtig wich er von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch davon, um dem Geist zu folgen.

„Ich muss ganz ehrlich zugeben, ich war neugierig auf Sie, Mr Potter. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört, von Ihren... Heldentaten." Ein zynischer Unterton mischte sich in die arrogante Stimme.

„Wer sind Sie?", wiederholte Harry nun mit fester Stimme und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund, so dass der ungebetene Besucher ihn sehen konnte.

„Was wollen Sie damit denn machen?", fragte der Geist herausfordernd. „Mich wegpusten?"

Obwohl Harry genau wusste, dass er einem Geist nichts anhaben konnte, senkte er nicht seinen ausgestreckten Arm.

„Ich habe es satt", begann Harry und spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Ich habe es satt, ständig Anlaufpunkt für verrückte Tiere und Geister zu sein. Ich habe es satt, in den Spiegel sehen zu müssen und einen Fremden darin zu finden." Seine Worte rangen laut und harsch in der Dunkelheit. „Ich habe es verdammt noch mal satt, dass ich mir nie sicher sein kann, ob ich gerade träume oder wache."

Der Geist hatte sich scheinbar unbeeindruckt von Harrys Ausbruch an den Kaminsims gewandt und begann, die dort stehenden Skulpturen zu betrachten. Seine weißen Finger griffen nach einer Schale mit alten Zitronenbonbons und hoben sie in die Höhe.

„Schon gut, schon gut" Der Geist hob nach kurzer Zeit beschwichtigend die Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam und bedächtig schwebte er näher zu Harry, immer näher, bis Harry eine Kälte auf seiner Haut spürte, die von dem Geist zu kommen schien.

„Ich hatte so viel mehr von dir erwartet, Harry", zischte er und Harry blickte ihm dabei genau in die Augen. Sie waren schwarz. Schwärzer als die Nacht um ihn herum. „Aber ich denke, das werden wir schon noch aus dir heraus kitzeln." Und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den Gestank. Ein Gestank nach Verwesung und Tod, nach Grauen und unendlicher Nacht. Nach Dunkelheit. Starr vor Entsetzen ging sein Blick auf die Brosche des Umhanges und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er darauf einen stechend grünen Buchstaben erkannte, umschlungen von einer sich windenden Schlange. S.

Etwas Kaltes schien sein Herz zu umklammern. Und als er seinen Blick nach unten senkte, sah er die durchsichtige Hand des Geistes in seiner Brust verschwinden. Und sie drückte fester... und fester... und ein Schmerz, stärker als jeder Crucio, erfasste sein Inneres. Feuer und Eis und Wind und Wasser. Wie ein einzigartiges Chaos Infernale, das Körper und Geist mit sich davon trug. Gewitterblitze begleiteten seine Agonie, doch er wusste nicht, ob sie von draußen kamen, oder ob sein Verstand sie produzierte.

Und mit einem atemlosen Schrei wachte er auf und fand sich sitzend auf seinem Bett. Seine rechte Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab umklammert und die linke hatte er sich gegen die Brust gepresst. Noch immer schossen schmerzhafte Wellen durch seinen Körper und die Angst, die er mit geschlossenen Augen verspürt hatte, wollte nicht weichen.

„Was...", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „geht hier vor?"

Die Sonne zwängte sich durch die schmalen Schlitze zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhänge und schnitt gelbe Risse in das Dämmerlicht. Staubkrümel tanzten in den Strahlen, auf und ab. Und mit dem unerklärlichen Drang, irgendetwas zu zerstören, begann Harry systematisch, die Vorhänge von den Stangen zu reißen und ließ das grelle Licht eines wunderschönen Morgens durch die Fenster stürzen. Ein befreiendes Gefühl erfüllte ihn, als die erste Stange mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die nächste Gardine folgte rasch und dann die nächste. Alles was ihm zwischen die Finger kam, riss er an sich, um es voller Wut von sich zu stoßen. Seine Finger schmerzten und seine Augen brannten von den Tränen, die er nicht zu weinen gewagt hatte. Sein Kiefer war wie festgewachsen und seinen Atem ließ er schnell und flach durch seine Nase strömen.

Eine ekelerregende Freude erfüllte ihn, als er das Chaos betrachtete, das er angerichtet hatte. Eine Fensterscheibe war zertrümmert. Der dicke, samtene Stoff der Vorhänge hing teilweise in Fetzen an den Fenstern oder bedeckte den Boden. In seiner Raserei hatte er die Nachttischlampe umgeworfen und die Briefe, die er gestern fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet und neben seinem Bett platziert hatte, waren im gesamten Zimmer verteilt, einige davon waren kaum mehr als Konfetti-große Schnipsel.

Seine Beine knickten unter ihm ein und er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, trommelte wütend mit den Fäusten auf dem Teppich und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie seine Eule durch das eingeschlagene Fenster geflogen kam und sich auf dem Bettpfosten niederließ. Ihre Augen blinzelten in unmissverständlicher Verwunderung über den Ausbruch ihres Herrn und sie schüttelte sich.

Minuten später hatte sich Harry soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er die Augen öffnete. Noch immer auf wackeligen Beinen ließ er den verwüsteten Raum hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr und beinahe glaubte Harry, sich erneut dem Geist gegenüber zu finden. Doch es war nur Dumbledore, der ruhig und gelassen in seinem Portrait saß und auf Harry hinab sah.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte Harry erstaunt, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges über die Augen und war froh, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter sich geschlossen zu haben. Es würde bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn Dumbledore bemerkte, dass er dessen Einrichtung demolierte. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Selbst in seinen Ohren klang seine Stimme seltsam hoch und unheimlich schuldig.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht, Harry. Und wollte dir alles Gute zu deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag wünschen." Die Mundwinkel des Alten zuckten verdächtig, als Harry ihn vollkommen entgeistert ansah.

„Geburtstag?"

„Ja, Harry, dein Geburtstag. Ich hätte dir vielleicht einen Kalender schenken sollen", fügte Dumbledore, nun mit einem breiten Grinsen, zu. „Aber ich hoffe, dein Geschenk wird dir trotz deiner Ignoranz gegenüber deines besonderen Tages Freude bereiten."

„Ich habe vollkommen vergessen... Ich habe meinen Geburtstag vergessen?" Harry ließ sich müde in einen Sessel fallen.

„Offensichtlich", lachte Dumbledore, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst, als er Harry Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich vermute, du hast schlecht geträumt."

Harry sah auf und sein Blick fiel auf den Kaminsims, wo die alte Schale mit den Zitronenbonbons stand. Hatte der Geist sie nicht in der Hand gehalten? Doch, genau daran konnte Harry sich erinnern. Es musste also ein Traum gewesen sein, nicht wahr? Geister können nicht in ihre Umwelt eingreifen, sie können sie noch nicht einmal berühren, geschweige denn hoch heben und durch die Gegend tragen.

„Träume? Ja, klar. Träume." Er kicherte hysterisch, rieb sich seine noch immer schmerzende Brust und verstummte, in Gedanken versunken. Erst das Räuspern seines ehemaligen Direktors holte ihn wieder aus seiner Abwesenheit heraus.

„Möchtest du dein Geschenk nicht öffnen?", fragte Dumbledore und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine in buntes Papier gewickelte Schachtel.

„Oh", sagte Harry und wurde, trotz seiner Niedergeschlagenheit neugierig. Die kleine Schachtel war nicht groß, kaum größer als seine Faust. Doch Harry hatte genug in der Welt der Zauberer gelernt, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen. Mit einem ausreichend starken _Reducio_ hätte sogar Hagrid in die Schachtel gepasst. Bei dem Gedanken hatte Harry den Halbriesen vor Augen, wie dieser aus einer großen Torte sprang. Den Gedanken schob er hastig beiseite bevor er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Er war demnach auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er die Schleife öffnete und der Inhalt mit einem reißenden Geräusch innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem hüfthohen Gebilde anwuchs und den Schreibtisch unter sich mit einem lauten Knacken entzweite.

Leises Gelächter kam von Dumbledore, der sich offenbar diebisch über den erschrockenen Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht freute. „Jetzt passt der Tisch ganz wunderbar zu dem Mobiliar im Schlafzimmer, nicht wahr?"

Harry duckte sich voller Schuldgefühle und blinzelte zu dem ehemaligen Direktor hinauf. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte schmunzelnd: „Ich gebe zu, ich empfand es immer als wunderbar befreiend, mein Umfeld in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Du warst mir darin ein eindrucksvolles Vorbild."

Harry lächelte schief und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder dem Gebilde vor sich zuwandte.

„Ihr Denkarium?" Harry starrte auf das leere Steinbassin und blinzelte wie eine Eule. „Sie schenken mir Ihr Denkarium? Ist das nicht... unheimlich wertvoll?"

„Natürlich. Aber was hat dieses Argument damit zu tun, dass ich es dir schenken will?", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ähm, es ist nur. Wäre es nicht viel besser bei Professor McGonagall aufgehoben? Sie kann es bestimmt besser gebrauchen als ich."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte in seine Faust. „Minerva hat das Gedächtnis eines Hippogreifs und ihre Gedanken sind strukturierter, als es mein Sockenfach jemals hätte sein können. Sie kommt ganz wunderbar ohne Denkarium aus."

„Wow, Professor. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll."

„Bevor mein heroischer Tod mich ereilte war es üblich, Danke zu sagen."

Nun lächelte auch Harry vorsichtig und strich mit seinem Finger an der Steinkante entlang. Er kannte das Denkarium nur im gefüllten Zustand, wenn ein durchsichtiger Brei aus Silberfäden in der Schale herum irrte wie Fische in einem Aquarium. Doch momentan sah es leer und beinahe trostlos aus. „Professor, wo sind all Ihre Gedanken?", fragte Harry deswegen. „Sind sie... mit Ihnen verschwunden?"

„Nein, Harry. Minerva hat sie gut aufgehoben ihrem Büro verstaut. Es ist ja dafür gedacht, dass du deine Gedanken ordnest, und dich nicht bei denen anderer aufhältst."

Harry nickte, ohne Dumbledore dabei anzublicken. „Wie funktioniert es?" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und starrte auf die Spitze, als würde sein Gedanken von alleine darauf überspringen.

„Du musst den Gedanken fest halten, ihn dir vor Augen führen. Alles andere passiert von ganz alleine."

Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte ganz fest an das erste, was ihm einfiel: Ihre Flucht aus Gringotts auf einem blinden Drachen. Er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Schläfe und als er seine Augen öffnete, hing ein weißlicher Faden daran, der wie Dampf in der Luft herum waberte. Langsam senkte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Erinnerung in die Schale gleiten, die sofort eine sich bewegende kleine Pfütze auf dem steinernen Boden bildete. Etliche Sekunden starrte er darauf und nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was er alles mit diesem Geschenk tun konnte. Er konnte sich seinen Sieg über Voldemort immer und immer wieder ansehen. Oder Sirius besuchen, damals in der Höhle. Er würde Norbert wiedersehen können, Hedwig, Fred, Tonks oder Remus. Doch so schnell die Euphorie darüber gekommen war, so schnell verpuffte sie auch wieder. Ähnlich zart und flüchtig wie der silberne Faden in der Schale. Wozu all das?

„Erinnerungen sind bitter-süß, Harry. Sie können dir Dinge zeigen, die du einst hattest, aber womöglich nie wieder haben wirst", sagte Dumbledore ernst und Harry sah ihn wütend an.

„Wieso schenken Sie mir so etwas? Sie sollten doch der Erste sein, der versteht, wie viel ich verloren habe", erwiderte Harry mit lauter Stimme. „Wozu nützt es mir, wenn es mir nichts von alledem zurückbringen kann? Damit ich immer wieder daran erinnert werde, welchen Preis ich für Menschen bezahlt habe, dich ich nicht kenne und die mich nicht kennen?"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Harry aus dem Zimmer und bemerkte nicht, wie Dumbledore besorgt seinen wütenden Abgang verfolgte und dann nachdenklich aus seinem Gemälde verschwand.

Harry wusste, er sollte sich eigentlich schuldig fühlen. Unbedacht und vollkommen kindisch hatte er seinen Frust bei seinem früheren Direktor ausgelassen. Und das, nachdem der ihm ein unglaublich wertvolles Geschenk gemacht hatte. Mit lauten Schritten durchquerte Harry die Küche – dabei überrannte er beinahe Lila, die soeben einen Korb mit frischen Lebensmitteln in einen Schrank sortierte - und trat auf die Veranda. Die Sonne schien, als habe es nie ein Unwetter gegeben. Der Rasen neben dem Haus war braun und trocken, wie eh und jeh. Hartnäckiges Unkraut rankte sich entlang des Fundaments und ein erfrischender Wind zerzauste ihm die Haare. Mit geschlossenen Augen holte Harry tief Luft und blieb einen Moment lang einfach ruhig stehen, versuchte seine Wut mit tiefen Atemzügen zu bändigen. Es gelang ihm nach kurzer Zeit, doch erneut zog ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Brust und er spürte ein hysterisches Lachen in ihm aufsteigen, das nicht sein eigenes war.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte er, den Tränen nahe, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Was passiert mit mir?"

Den Rest des Tages hatte Harry schlechte Laune. Er bekam mehrere Brief und Päckchen. Das erste war von einer beigefarbenen Eule gebracht worden, war von Hagrid und enthielt neben einer Karte, die unangenehm nach Bubotubler-Eiter roch (Harry hatte sie vorsichtshalber nur mit Fingerspitzen berührt), noch ein großes Sondersortiment der lautesten Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf: Knall-Kau-Kracher, Klingel-Kügelchen und lange Zuckerstangen, die laut anfingen kreativ zu schimpfen, wenn man daran leckte.

Das nächste Paket kam von Ron und Hermine, in dem er ein Einband mit der Überschrift _„Zauberhafte Orte in Down Under" _und eine Auswahl von australischen Lebensmitteln fand. Ron hatte es sich offenbar zum Ziel gemacht, Harry von seiner Theorie zu überzeugen, dass das australische Essen dafür gedacht war, dass die Menschen schlank blieben. Als Harry einen Blick auf das eingeschweißte Stück Rosinenkuchen warf, konnte er dem nur beipflichten. Weiterhin fand er in dem Paket ein Buch über Quidditch-Taktiken des berühmten, australischen Suchers Wilbur Downfall, der die meisten seiner Schnatzfänge dadurch geschafft hatte, dass er sich kopfüber vom Besen und auf den Schnatz gestürzt hatte. Leider starb er während seines vierten Nationalspiels, als er nicht darauf geachtete hatte, einen Schwebezauber vor seinem Aufprall anzuwenden. Harry schnaubte amüsiert und hoffte, dass Ron von ihm nicht erwartete, dass er die Taktiken tatsächlich ausprobierte.

Das letzte Paket kam erst gegen Abend und enthielt eine längliche Schachtel, nicht länger als Harrys Zauberstab, und eine Karte, die Harry zuerst öffnete. Sie war von Mr und Mrs Weasley.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wir haben etwas länger gebraucht, um dein Geschenk zu verschicken. Das tut uns Leid, aber Arthur hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen auf Arbeit sehr viel zu tun. Ron hat dir bestimmt schon davon erzählt. Er schien es für sehr amüsant zu halten, doch die Muggel, deren Gedächtnis Arthur manipulieren mussten, waren vollkommen hysterisch. Eine junge Frau musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Sohn bis zu den Hüften in einem Gulli verschwunden war, ehe jemand zu Hilfe eilte._

Harry stellte sich vor, wie Molly Weasley bei diesen Worten mit böser Miene mit dem Kopf schüttelte und musste trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit lachen.

_Auf jeden Fall haben wir daher nicht viel Zeit gehabt, dein Geschenk abzuholen. Aber ich denke, es kommt noch pünktlich. Die Fern-Eule scheint sehr kompetent zu sein._

Tatsächlich war das Päckchen von einem Monster von einer Eule gekommen. Obwohl sie riesig und genauso hoch wie breit war, war die graugescheckte Eule in einem eleganten Sinkflug auf dem Tisch neben Harry auf der Veranda gelandet. Nach nur wenigen Minuten Erholung und einige Eulenkeksen war sie erneut gestartet, da sie noch weitere Briefe verteilen musste, die wie ein skurriler Blumenstrauß an ihre Kralle hingen.

_Ich hoffe, dass dir das Geschenk genauso viel bedeutet, wie uns, Harry. Er ist uns sehr wichtig, dass du verstehst, dass du wie ein Sohn für uns bist. Du bist immer bei uns willkommen Harry. Immer!_

An dieser Stelle war der Brief leicht gewellt, als wäre es dort nass gewesen und danach wieder getrocknet. Mit einem Kloß im Hals las Harry die letzten Zeilen.

_Das Original hängt bei uns. Doch wir wollten es dir nicht vorenthalten, deswegen hat Arthur einen Kopie-Zauber angewandt, der nur für kurze Zeit anhält. Aber du wirst verstehen, wenn du das Geschenk öffnest._

_In Liebe_

_Molly und Arthur_

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und nahm die Schachtel aus der Verpackung. Sie war mit dunklem, fuselfreiem Samt überzogen und ein goldener Rand markierte die Kanten, an denen man sie öffnen konnte. Es erschien Harry ungewohnt, etwas so Edles von den Weasleys zu bekommen, die kaum Geld hatten, um sich Schulbücher für alle Kinder zu leisten. Seine Hände zitterten erstaunlicherweise, als er den Deckel nach oben klappte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das schmale Etwas starrte, dass er eingebettet in noch mehr schwarzem Samt vorfand. Es war der Zeiger einer Uhr, die er sehr gut kannte. 'Harry' stand in senkrechter, schnörkeliger auf dem goldenen Arm. Tränen der Rührung liefen ihm über die Wange, als er mit dem Finger über das kühle Metall strich und sich vorstellte, worauf das Original in der Weasley-Küche wohl gerade zeigte. Auf Urlaub? Vermutlich.

Mehrere Minuten konnte er nichts anderes tun, als auf das Geschenk zu starren und zu überlegen, ob er schon jemals etwas so Wertvolles in den Händen halte. Liebevoll nahm er es schließlich heraus und hielt es vor sich in die Luft.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste er nicht, doch irgendwann trieb ihn der Hunger ins Haus. Schon das Frühstück hatte er ausfallen lassen und die Mittagszeit war auch schon seit geraumer Zeit verstrichen.

Hastig machte er sich ein Sandwich und stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle, wo eine Bürste sofort damit begann, es zu säubern. Bevor Harry ins Wohnzimmer trat, holte er tief Luft, doch seine Nervosität war überflüssig. Dumbledores Gemälde war leer. Jetzt, nachdem er seine Wut wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte, war es ihm unangenehm, ja sogar peinlich und als er Dumbledore nicht antraf, wünschte er sich fast, der alte Mann wäre dort, damit er sich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte. Doch Dumbledore kam nicht.

Bis in die frühen Abendstunden verharrte Harry im Wohnzimmer, ein Buch auf seinen Knien, dass er aus lauter Langeweile alle halbe Stunde weiterblätterte. Zwischendurch hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, das Chaos im Schlafzimmer zu beseitigen. Dank des '_Reparo_'-Zaubers war das in weniger als einer Stunde erledigt. Als es schließlich dunkel wurde, wollte Harry seine Geschenke von der Terrasse holen, doch der Kopie-Zauber für den Zeiger war inzwischen verschwunden. Traurig faltete Harry den dazugehörigen Brief zusammen und legte ihn zu den anderen Geschenken. Noch nie zuvor, noch nicht einmal bei den Dursleys, hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt.

TBC

Eine letzte Anmerkung - versprochen! _kicher_

Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel vielleicht etwas langwierig und vielleicht sogar langweilig ausgefallen ist, aber ich befürchte, das war nötig, um die jetzt kommenden Ereignisse einigermaßen plausibel aussehen zu lassen. Doch ab sofort verlassen wir das kleine Cottage in Griechenland und begeben uns auf eine Achterbahnfahrt - Für Harry und seine Freunde.

**Kapitel 5: Harry geht nach London, um sich seinen Orden übergeben zu lassen... sehr unfreiwillig. Doch natürlich gibt es da jemandem, der ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Ein Kampf um sein Leben führt ihn zu einer schwierigen Entscheidung... und einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch.**


	5. Orden des Merlin

**Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1**

**A/N: Ihr steht vor einer ziemlich drastischen 180° Wendung. Viel Spass und haltet euch fest, die Fahrt wird holprig.**

**A/N2: Mit dem morgigen Tag beginnt mein Informatikstudium. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit ich zum Schreiben haben werde. Trotzdem will ich versuchen, spätestens alle ein bis zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Habt also etwas Geduld, falls es doch mal länger dauern sollte.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Orden des Merlin**

Ronald Weasley seufzte erleichtert, als er seinen Koffer mit einem lauten Rums neben sich auf dem Fußboden abstellte und sich kurz umsah. Die Küche sah genauso aus, wie er sie vor über einem Monat verlassen hatte. Überall knarrte und klirrte es und die Zeiger der Weasley-Uhr standen fast alle auf unterschiedlichen Positionen: Arbeit, Zuhause, einkaufen. Mit einem warmen Gefühl irgendwo in der Gegend um seinen Bauchnabel herum, bemerkte er den 'Harry'-Zeiger, der als einziger noch auf 'Urlaub' stand.

„Mom?", rief er einmal laut und nur wenige Sekunden später kam seine Mutter durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer in die Küche gelaufen und fiel ihm mit einem glücklichen Laut um den Hals.

„Oh Ronald, da bist du ja endlich." Sie blickte über seine Schulter hinweg und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wo hast du denn Hermine gelassen?"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür hinter ihm auf und Hermine, ihre Haare durch das warm-feuchte Klima Australiens noch immer buschiger als sonst, trat ebenfalls ein.

„Hallo, Mrs Weasley", begrüßte sie die ältere Frau.

„Jetzt lasst euer Gepäck erst einmal hier stehen und setzt euch!", befahl Mrs Weasley aufgeregt, nachdem sie auch Hermine in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte, und begann sich eine Schürze um den rundlichen Leib zu binden. „Ihr müsst ja am Verhungern sein. Und während ich euch schnell etwas zu essen mache, könnt ihr mir ja alles berichten."

Ron nickte eifrig und rieb sich den Bauch. Doch ein zurechtweisender Blick von Hermine ließ ihn den Kopf senken. Hatten sie doch erst kurz vor ihrer Abreise von Australien mit Hermines Eltern ein sehr langes und sättigendes Frühstück gehabt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch Ron konnte auf ihren Lippen ein verdächtiges Zucken erkennen.

„Wie geht es denn deinen Eltern, Hermine? Konntet ihr die letzten Erinnerungslücken schließen?", fragte Mrs Weasley und dirigierte ihren Zauberstab, der drei lange Holzlöffel in Bewegung setzte die das Essen zu rühren begannen.

Ron hatte seinen Eltern während seines Aufenthaltes mehrere Briefe zukommen lassen, um sie zu beruhigen und zu sagen, dass sie noch viel Arbeit vor sich hatten. Doch vor knapp zehn Tagen hatte Hermine es endlich geschafft, den Bann auf ihren Eltern mit Hilfe eines komplizierten Zauberspruchs und eines noch komplizierteren Tranks aufzuheben. Eine langes und rührseliges Wiedersehen hatte stattgefunden, welches Ron noch heute Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Hermine so nervös erlebt. Die Familie hatte sich stundenlang in den Armen gelegen. Unendliche Entschuldigungen von Hermine waren nötig gewesen, ehe ihre Eltern sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Was folgte, waren Tage voller klärender und nervenzehrender Gespräche. Nicht selten hatte Hermine Ron mitleidig angesehen und ihm angeboten, er könne zurück nach England gehen, wenn er wollte. Doch Ron hatte immer den Kopf geschüttelt, ihre Hand genommen und ihr gesagt, dass er sie auf keinen Fall alleine lassen würde. Nie wieder! (Innerlich wäre er natürlich am liebsten sofort auf einen Besen gesprungen um den ganzen Weg zurück nach England in der Luft zurückzulegen. Gerne auch auf einem altersschwachen _Sauberwisch_.)

Hermines Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude, als sie soeben Mrs Weasley von dem Haus ihrer Eltern erzählte.

„Sie wissen allerdings noch nicht, ob sie zurückkommen werden", sagte sie etwas bedrückt, als sie ihre Beschreibung beendet hatte. „Aber ich kann sie jederzeit besuchen kommen. Mit dem Flohnetzwerk bin ich ja innerhalb von ein paar Minuten bei ihnen. Die Aussicht von dort ist wunderschön..."

Ron beachtete ihre Worte nicht, betrachtete nur ihre roten Wangen und ihre Hände, die ausschweifend durch die Luft gestikulierten. Die letzten drei Wochen waren ein Wirrwarr aus Tränen und Freude gewesen und Ron war unheimlich froh, dass sein „Urlaub" nun offiziell beendet war. Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mrs Weasley einen Teller mit Bohneneintopf vor ihm platzierte und ihm einen auffordernden Klaps auf die Schulter gab. Hermine begann ebenfalls, allerdings etwas weniger enthusiastisch als Ron, zu essen und warf hin und wieder ein paar Fragen ein, während Mrs Weasley ihr Schweigen nutzte, um ihrerseits zu erzählen, was sie alles verpasst hatten.

Mr Weasleys neuer Posten zog es mit sich, dass er mehrere Mitarbeiter unter sich hatte, die jedoch zum größtenteils noch sehr jung und unerfahren waren. Einer von ihnen hatte sich erst vor wenigen Tagen von einem verzauberten Muggel-Tacker die Finger zusammen tackern lassen. Ron bemühte sich dabei nicht in sein Essen zu prusten und auch Hermine hustete dezent.

„Wo ist Ginny", wollte Hermine wissen und schob ihren leeren Teller von sich. Rons Mutter zögerte einen Augenblick und Ron bemerkte ein seltsames Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Sie... sie... sie ist bei George im Laden. Hilft dort ein wenig aus."

Ron verstummte, doch er vermutete, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Mrs Weasley beendete das Thema allerdings hastig und räumte mit auffällig zitternden Händen die Teller in die Spüle. Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich mit fröhlicher Miene wieder um. „Was habt ihr zwei denn heute noch vor?"

Ron sah zu Hermine und sie antwortete vorsichtig: „Wir wollten noch heute Abend zu Harry."

Mrs Weasley nickte zu ihrer beider Erleichterung aber zustimmend und wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. „Das ist eine gute Idee. So vergisst er zumindest nicht, dass er morgen im Ministerium erwartete wird."

Ron kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er hätte zu gerne Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als dieser besagte Einladung für die Entgegennahme seines Ordens erhalten hatte. Hätte Arthur Weasley nicht davon erfahren, hätte Harry diese Neuigkeit vermutlich ganz für sich allein behalten und womöglich sogar vollkommen ignoriert. So konnte Ron wenigstens dabei sein, wenn sein bester Freund vor der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft stand und den Orden überreicht bekam.

Bereits vor Tagen hatte Hermine geistesgegenwärtig einen Antrag an das Ministerium gestellt, einen Portschlüssel nach Griechenland zu bekommen. So war das Einzige, was jetzt noch zu tun war, ein paar Sachen zu packen und dann im Ministerium den Portschlüssel zu erhalten.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedete Mrs Weasley Ron und Hermine und drückte beide fest an sich. „Ihr könnt Harry sagen, dass Arthur und Kingsley Shacklebolt die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Übergabe persönlich überwachen. Ich denke also nicht, dass es zu Zwischenfällen kommen wird."

Ron und Hermine nickten und verschwanden nacheinander im Kamin.

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie genau zu der Stelle, an der Harry vor mehreren Wochen appariert war. Und genau wie vor mehreren Wochen strahlte die brennende Sonne unbarmherzig auf sie nieder. Das kleine Cottage war das einzige Gebäude in Sichtweite und so liefen Ron und Hermine darauf zu. Zwei Minuten später standen sie auf der schattigen Terrasse. Dicke Schweißperlen liefen Rons Schläfe hinab und Hermine wickelte außer Atem ein Haarband um ihre Haare und wirbelte sie zu einem Knoten.

Wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätten, dass Harry hier seinen Urlaub verbrachte, hätten sie nicht gedacht, dass das Haus bewohnt war. Eine seltsame Stimmung umhüllte es wie eine unsichtbare Decke, die die Wärme draußen hielte. Es war ruhig und nur das Krähen der Möwen und das dumpfe Rauschen der Brandung drang an ihre Ohren.

„Es erinnert mich ein wenig an die Heulende Hütte", bemerkte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn und klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür, jedoch nicht ohne Hermine vorher einen ratlosen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie hatten Harry schon vor Tagen Bescheid gesagt, dass sie ihn heute besuchen wollten und eigentlich hatte Ron erwartet, ihn schon sehnsüchtig wartend vor der Tür anzutreffen... am liebsten zusammen mit einem Tablett Sandwiches und kaltem Kürbissaft. Doch das Haus schien verlassen.

Als Ron dreimal angeklopft hatte und niemand öffnete, blickten sie sich an und umrundeten das Haus über die Veranda. Direkt über den herabfallenden Klippen endete die Veranda auf der Rückseite des Hauses und dort saß Harry, mit geschlossenen Augen, auf einem leise vor sich hin quietschenden Schaukelstuhl.

Beunruhigt musste Ron feststellen, dass Harry noch urlaubsreifer aussah, als vor ein paar Wochen, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Dunkle Ringe umrandete seine Augen und trotz einer gesunden Gesichtsfarbe schien seine Haut wächsern und mit einem grauen Film unterlegt. Ruhelos wanderten seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern von einer Seite zu anderen und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er lax seinen Zauberstab, der auch prompt in dem Moment zu Boden fiel. Das leise Klacken ließ ihn von seinem Stuhl aufspringen und Ron und Hermine traten erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten. Ein verdutzter Laut kam über Harrys Lippen doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis seine Lippen sich zu einem erfreuten Grinsen weiteten.

„Hermine, Ron", rief er und schlang seine Arme zuerst um seine Freundin, dann um Ron. „Ich habe euch gar nicht so früh... nein, wartet. Vergesst das wieder! Ich habe verschlafen, oder?" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, was Ron laut auflachen ließ.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Kumpel", sagte er. „Wenn ich hier wochenlang rumsitzen müsste, würde ich auch ins Koma fallen."

Harry schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich bückte, um seinen Zauberstab wieder aufzuheben. „Wird Zeit, dass ich hier verschwinde."

„Harry?", unterbrach Hermine mit leicht gepresster Stimme und wies mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den hüfthohen Gegenstand, den Ron bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ist das Dumbledores Denkarium?"

„Uhm..." Etwas betreten trat Harry darauf zu und wirbelte mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum, bis die daran schwimmende Erinnerung an der Spitze festklebte. Vorsichtig, doch sichtlich nervös, ließ er den silbrigen Faden in einem kleinen, gläsernen Gefäß verschwinden, welches er sich in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans steckte. „Ja, Dumbledore hat es mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, was genau ich damit anstellen soll." Seine Wangen liefen rot an und er seufzte. „Wie oft ich mir unseren letzten Sieg im Quidditch angesehen habe, kann ich gar nicht mehr zählen."

Hastig winkte er sie ins Haus und führte sie direkt zu dem versteckten Zimmer hinter dem Wandvorhang. „Ich denke nicht, dass es euch etwas ausmacht, in einem Zimmer zu schlafen?", fragte er grinsend.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und umschlang Hermines Schulter. „Ganz und gar nicht!" Er duckte sich, als Hermine ihm einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf. Harry verschwand kurz darauf in der Küche und Ron sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es standen ein großes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank und ein alter, dreibeiniger Hocker darin. Letzteren transfigurierte Hermine in ein zweites, bequem aussehendes Bett und stellte ihre Tasche darauf.

„Wozu denn das Bett, Mine?" Sie warf ihm erneut einen bösen Blick zu, der aber rasch zu einer besorgten Miene wurde.

„Ist dir auch aufgefallen, wie furchtbar Harry aussah?", begann sie und setzte sie auf ihr Bett, die Hände nervös in ihrem Schoß gefaltet. „Er hatte einen langen Pullover an."

„Na und? Vielleicht war ihm kalt", entgegnete Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. Doch Hermine schien seine sorglose Haltung nur noch mehr zu beunruhigen.

„Ron, das ist nicht... ach vergiss es." Sie stand abrupt auf. „Ich sehe nach, ob ich Harry bei irgendwas helfen kann." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und kam ein paar Minuten später mit Harry wieder zurück, ein Tablett mit Saft bei sich.

Der Nachmittag und auch der Abend verliefen in bedrückter Stimmung. Woher diese kam, konnte sich Ron nicht erklären, doch er tippte zumindest ansatzweise auf Hermines lautstarke Missbilligung, als sie erfuhr, dass ein Hauself von Dumbledore in diesem Haus für Ordnung sorgte. Selbst Harrys Worte, dass Lila Gehalt und freie Tage zur Verfügung standen, entschärfte Hermines Laune nur geringfügig.

Sie hatten sich nach einem kleinen Imbiss auf die Veranda gesetzt und lange über Hermines und Rons Reise nach Australien geredet. Harry hatte genickt und war auf Rons ergänzende Bemerkungen hin jedes Mal in schallendes Gelächter verfallen, doch es erreichte nicht ein einziges Mal seine Augen. Unruhig verließ er alle paar Minuten das Wohnzimmer, um die Eule zu füttern, die Toilette aufzusuchen oder sich einen Apfel zu holen. Als Hermine ihn darauf hinwies, dass er ohne Apfel zurückgekommen war, lief Harry rot an und bot ihnen Zitronenbonbons an. Gegen Mitternacht gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen aus und da sie am nächsten Morgen ohnehin ziemlich früh aufbrechen mussten, verschwanden sie in ihren Schlafzimmern.

„Harry?", sagte der Geist und wippte lässig mit seinem Fuß. Schon seit Stunden besetzte er den Sessel in Harrys Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn nicht für eine Sekunde lang die Augen schließen. Durch das Fenster erkannte er bereits einen rot-goldenen Streif am Horizont, der in absehbarer Zeit den neuen Tag einläuten würde. „Du könntest sie einfach ohne dich wieder losschicken, weißt du?", fuhr der ungebetene Gast fort. „Ein einfaches _Obliviate _sollte genügen und sie haben vollkommen vergessen, warum sie überhaupt hier sind."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Der Geist war in den letzten Wochen sein ständiger Begleiter geworden. In den meisten Nächten gab er sich nicht zu erkennen, doch Harry spürte immer ganz genau, dass er da war. Ein unangenehmes Pochen in seiner Schläfe und eine zugeschnürte Kehle begleiteten ihn zu diesen Zeiten; dazu das andauernde Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Und nicht selten glaubte er fest daran, den Verstand zu verlieren. Eines Morgens war er aufgewacht und hatte das gesamte Mobiliar des Hauses auf veränderten Plätzen gefunden, obwohl Lila der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. 'Wahrscheinlich hat sie es nur vergessen', hatte Harry sich eingeredet. Doch je mehr er über diese Vorfälle nachdachte, desto unwichtiger wurden sie. Wie lästige Fliegen, die er mit einer Hand fortwedeln konnte. Und eine Kälte hatte sich in seinen Gliedern eingenistet. Selbst Abends am Kamin fror er, als hätte jemand irgendwo die Fenster zu einer winterlichen Nacht geöffnet.

Dumbledore war seit Harrys Geburtstag nur noch selten in seinem Portrait erschienen. Vermutlich hatte er viel zu tun, jetzt wo das nächste Schuljahr in knapp zwei Wochen wieder begann. 'Pah', schnaubte Harry in Gedanken. 'Was kann ein zweidimensionales Portrait schon groß helfen? Er kann ja mit dem Hut zusammen Reime bilden.' Bei dem Gedanken grinste Harry in sein Kopfkissen und stellte sich vor, wie Dumbledore und der Hut in einen lauten Streit verwickelt waren, was sich am besten auf Slytherin reimte. Doch schnell würde seine Wut wieder geschürt, als er eine kalte Welle unter seine Bettdecke seine Beine hinaufkroch.

„Hör auf! Du bist nicht real!", rief Harry laut und klang dabei trotzig wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen ersten Rennbesen haben wollte.

Dass der Geist nicht real war und nur in seinen Träumen umherspukte, das war eine Tatsache, die Harry einerseits bezweifelte, anderseits jedoch herbeiwünschte. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass der Geist vor drei Tagen Schach mit ihm gespielt hatte? Harry hatte gesehen, wie sich die Figuren bewegt hatten. Und ein Geist konnte so etwas ganz sicher nicht tun. Hinzu kam, dass diese Situationen nie wirklich endeten. Zumindest konnte sich Harry nie daran erinnern. Sie waren wie Träume, die real begannen und dann immer nebliger wurden, bis Harry sich am nächsten Morgen verschlafen und orientierungslos im Schlafanzug in seinem Bett wiederfand. Er musste es einfach träumen. Denn dass er den Verstand verlor, konnte er noch weniger akzeptieren.

Auch in dieser Nach konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Das nächste, was Harry hörte, als die Augen öffnete, war lautes Getrappel aus dem Wohnzimmer. Jemand klopfte an seine Zimmertür und rauschte dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinein, um Harry die warme Bettdecke wegzuziehen.

„Aufstehen, Harry!", plärrte Ron laut und das, für Harrys Geschmack, viel zu fröhlich. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach seiner Decke zu greifen, doch als er die Augen öffnete, musste er erkennen, dass Ron sie mit einem Schwebezauber direkt an die Zimmerdecke manövriert hatte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", murmelte Harry und zog seine Beine an den Oberkörper.

„Das werde ich nicht. Sieh es mal so: Ich bin nur um dein Wohlergehen besorgt. Denn wenn Hermine mitbekommt, dass du noch nicht mal wach bist..."

„Harry!", ertönte in dem Moment Hermines schriller Schrei und sie stand mit funkelnden Augen im Türrahmen. „Du hast ja noch nicht mal gepackt!" Aufgeregt begann sie, ihren Zauberstab in der Luft herumzuwirbeln und die auf dem Boden verteilten Kleidungsstücke begannen sich ungestüm in der Truhe am Fußende des Bettes zusammenzufalten. Eine Gürtelschnalle sauste haarscharf an seiner Eule vorbei, die sich im letzten Moment duckte und eines ihrer beinahe menschlich empörten Schreie von sich gab.

„Hey, lass mir wenigstens noch was zum Anziehen, Hermine. Ich kann ja schlecht in meinem Schlafanzug meinen verfluchten Orden entgegennehmen... obwohl..." Harry sah an sich herab. Sein Schlafanzug war um einige Nummern zu groß und die Hosenbeine knitterten unansehnlich auf dem Spann seiner Füße. „Bitte sagt mir, dass sie mich mit dem Outfit ganz schnell wieder rausschmeißen", flehte er, doch Hermine kannte kein Erbarmen. Mit einem weiteren ihrer funkelnden Blicke ließ sie ihren Zauberstab erneut kreisen und murmelte etwas, das wie „_Mutara_" klang. Etwas misstrauisch (er befürchtete, dass Hermine ihm einen dritten Arm angezaubert hatte) blickte Harry wieder an sich hinab und erkannte, dass sie seinen ausgewaschenen Pyjama in einen dunklen Anzug transfiguriert hatte. Ein dunkelroter Umhang zierte seine Schultern und er musste zugeben, dass Hermine mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Skeptisch sah Ron zwischen Hermine und ihm hin und her und fragte dann: „Bist du sicher, dass der Anzug auch bleibt? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Harry mitten in seiner Dankesrede plötzlich wieder im Schlafanzug auf dem Podium steht."

Hermine antwortete mit einem beleidigten Zucken der linken Augenbraue.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, kann Harry sich ja im Ministerium noch einmal umziehen."

Doch Harry seufzte nur. „Schon gut, ich vertraue mal darauf, dass der Zauber anhält."

Eilig packten sie die letzten Gegenstände zusammen. Nur das Denkarium ließen sie zurück, um es später abzuholen. Ein Zauber ließ Harrys Truhe auf Daumengröße zusammenschrumpfen und er steckte sie sich in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts. Lila wirbelte die ganze Zeit um sie herum und stolperte dabei mehrere Mal über Rons und Hermines Rucksäcke, die sie bereits neben der Eingangstür abgestellt hatten. Seine Eule hatte er losgeschickt, damit sie in den Fuchsbau fliegen konnte. Solange wie Harry unterwegs war, konnte sie ihn wohl kaum überall hin begleiten und Ginny würde sich gut um sie kümmern. Mit einer Grimasse fiel ihm ein, dass er doch wenigstens eine kleine Notiz hätte mitschicken können, damit Ginny nicht dachte, er hätte sie ganz vergessen.

„Bis dann, Lila", verabschiedete sich Harry schließlich über seine Schulter hinweg von dem Hauselfen und trottete hinter Ron und Hermine hinterher, die bereits voraus gelaufen waren, um die Sicherheitsschilde um das Haus hinter sich zu lassen.

Lustlos holte Harry zu Ron und Hermine auf und sah auf den Portschlüssel, den Hermine gestern aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatte. Es war eine abgelaufene Zeitung des Tagespropheten und auf der Titelseite prangte das Bild von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der eine Stellungnahme abgab zu den Gerüchten, dass er dauerhaft den Posten des führenden Ministers bekommen sollte, obwohl er erst vor einigen Wochen die Stelle des Leiters des Aurorenbüros angenommen hatte.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte Hermine und die beiden Jungs nickten. „Seid ihr sicher? Wir haben zur Not noch etwas Zeit. Ich kann den Schlüssel selber aktivieren, sobald wir ihn brauchen..."

„Hermine", unterbrach Harry scharf. „Jetzt mach schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Schon gut", erwiderte Hermine und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Zeitung. „_Portus activus._"

Harry spürte das bekannte Ziehen in seiner Magengegend und fand sich einen Wimpernschlag später im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums wieder. Noch bevor er sich wieder richtig gesammelt hatte, zog Hermine ihm am Ärmel seines Jacketts von der freien Fläche und manövrierte ihn in eine etwas dunklere Nische, wo Percy Weasley sie bereits erwartete.

„Hallo Harry, freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Percy ihn gewohnt förmlich und schüttelte Harrys Hand.

„Percy?", erwiderte Harry noch etwas verdutzt und Hermine erklärte rasch: „Gestern haben wir mit Percy ausgemacht, dass wir uns hier treffen. Er wird sich darum kümmern, dass du weißt, wo du hin musst."

„Wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen, mir davon etwas zu erzählen?", sagte Harry gereizt und funkelte Hermine an. Sie setzte sofort einen entschuldigenden Blick auf. „Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hätte nicht gedacht..."

„Ja, genau", warf Harry ein und diesmal kam Ron beschützend an Hermines Seite.

„Harry, Kumpel? Was ist denn los? Lass Hermine in Ruhe! Wenn sie nicht..."

„Schon gut", unterbrach Harry erneut und hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste. Er holte tief Luft bevor er antwortete: „Mir tut es Leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe, Hermine."

Die junge Hexe nickte noch immer etwas gekränkt und sah Harry dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Ich bin nur etwas nervös", fuhr Harry fort und sah sich um. Trotz seines kleinen Aufstandes schien niemand sonderlich auf sie zu achten. Ein Strom von Menschen lief an ihnen vorbei, alle in ihren besten Roben gekleidet und aufgeregt schnatternd. Ihre Worte wurden von den Wänden des Atriums wiedergegeben und so füllte eine ständige Lawine aus Worten die Halle. Trotz allem konnte Harry von allen Seiten seinen Namen hören. Geflüstert, gerufen... in einem Ausdruck grenzenloser Bewunderung oder arroganter Selbstgefälligkeit. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, warum das Atrium überfüllt war mit Menschen, die alle in die selbe Richtung strebten. „Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich öfter mal ein Stück Metall vor versammelter Menschheit überreicht bekommen." Sein Blick fiel auf eine älteres Ehepaar asiatischer Herkunft, das in seltsame Kleidung - noch seltsamer als die herkömmliche Zaubererkleidung - gehüllt war. Die alte Frau trug einen Silber schimmernden Kimono und in ihren Haaren steckten graziös angeordnet mehrere Stäbchen, von denen mindestens einer ein Zauberstab sein musste.

„Ist das der japanische Zaubereiminister Hauruki?", fragte Hermine hinter Harrys Rücken mit hauchdünner, viel zu hoher Stimme, und Harry zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen.

Der japanische Zaubereiminister? Was machte der japanische Zaubereiminister hier?

„Ähm", begann Percy etwas zurückhaltend, als er recht widerwillig eine Erklärung abgab. „Minister Shacklebolt und er sind privat befreundet."

„Wird Shacklebolt den Posten des Zaubereiministers annehmen?", fragte Ron. Percy verzog das Gesicht.

„Voraussichtlich."

„Du scheinst darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein", bemerkte Harry trocken und ließ sich schließlich von Percy aus dem Atrium hinausführen. Sie gingen durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Personal'. Kaum hatten sie den dahinter liegenden Flur betreten, klebten Namensschildchen auf Rons und Hermines Kleidung, während auf Harrys Anzug ein goldenes O klebte.

„O für Ordensempfänger", erklärte Percy und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Ron und Hermine. „Ihr zwei seid jetzt offizielle Besucher und könnt Harry hinter die Bühne begleiten, wenn ihr möchtet."

Die zwei nickten. Harry jedoch hatte seine Unterhaltung mit Percy noch nicht vergessen und bohrte weiter. „Percy, du scheinst über Kingsley nicht sonderlich begeistert." Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er auf Percys Gesicht einen leicht beschämten Ausdruck.

„Das ist es nicht", gab der drittälteste Weasley zu und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick öffnete sie sich und die Vier traten in einen weiteren Flur, in dem es ziemlich hektisch aussah. Hexen und Zauberer huschten aufgeregt die Gänge entlang, verschwanden in Räumen zu Harrys Rechten, nur um um zehn Sekunden später mit einem Stapel Papiere aus einer Tür zu seiner Linken wieder herauszukommen.

Eine besonders nervös aussehende Hexe trat aus einer der Türen, flitzte in eine Gegenüberliegende und kam prompt in der ersten Tür wieder heraus.

„Verflixt, schon wieder eine falsche Abzweigung", murmelte sie und warf einen mürrischen Blick auf Percy, der Harry an ihr vorbeiführte.

„Shacklebolt ist ein sehr fähiger Auror und ein respektiertes Mitglied im Ministerium." Bei diesen Worten wurde Percys Stimme immer leiser. Ron trat näher zu ihm heran und grinste dabei über beide Ohren.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron.

Percys Wangen liefen rot an und er schluckte. „Die letzte Besprechung vor dem heutigen Ereignis war eine Katastrophe. Barnaby Switch, Leiter der Abteilung Magische Unfälle, ist etwas ausfallend geworden und da hat es plötzlich mitten im Besprechungsraum angefangen zu regnen. Natürlich war Shacklebolt der Einzige mit Regenschirm." Percy strich sich bei der Erinnerung durch die Haare, als ob er testen wollte, dass sie inzwischen wieder getrocknet waren. „Unerhört."

„Kingsley Shacklebolt ist wohl Stammkunde bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?", lachte Harry.

Percy nickte. „Leider! Merlin bewahre dieses Ministerium vor weiterem Unfug!", brummte Percy und sie erreichten endlich einen letzten Gang. „So, wir sind da. Harry, Janine Dubbs wird sich von jetzt an um dich kümmern." Percy klopfte ihm etwas ungelenk auf die Schulter und trabte von dannen. Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Harry selber, kam näher.

Sie führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum, wo er sich von Ron und Hermine verabschieden musste, da die zwei zusammen mit Rons Familie an einem Tisch im Saal platziert waren.

„Wir sehen uns gleich, Kumpel", verabschiedete sich Ron und Hermine gab ihm einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ihn seine besten Freunde allein im Raum zurückließen. Wenige Minuten später kam Janine herein, um ihn zu informieren, dass er in einer Viertelstunde auf die Bühne geführt werden würde, wo er den Orden persönlich überreicht bekommen würde.

„Oh, Freude", murmelte Harry frustrierte und ließ sich auf eine große Couch fallen, die genauso unbequem war, wie sie aussah.

„Wo hast du dich hier nur reinmanövriert?", fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme und Harry sah noch nicht einmal auf. Er wusste, dass er niemanden sehen würde.

„Ich sollte aufhören, mitten am Tage Nickerchen zu machen", zischte er und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne fallen. Einen unsichtbaren Geist konnte er hier wirklich am wenigsten gebrauchen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich würde mich um dich kümmern", entgegnete die Stimme.

„Keinen Bedarf. Ich habe genug Leute, die sich um mich kümmern", sagte Harry bitter und sah auf, als die Tür aufging und Kingsley Shacklebolt eintrat. Der schwarze Zauberer trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe mit schwarzen Einsätzen und einem unauffälligen Muster auf den Schultern.

„Mr Potter", begrüßte er Harry warmherzig und Harry war dankbar, dass er ihm nicht auch noch aufgeregt die Hand zu schütteln begann.

„Mr Shacklebolt." Harry nickte zur Begrüßung und dachte an die Anekdote, die Percy gerade zum Besten gegeben hatte. „Nette Idee mit dem Regen."

Der Mann lachte herzhaft und legte dabei den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, das war das Lohnenswerteste, was mir in meiner momentanen Amtsperiode bisher passiert ist." Dabei sah er sich in dem fensterlosen Raum um. „Wird Zeit, dass das Ministerium die Dinge etwas lockerer angeht, findest du nicht auch, Harry?"

„Naja, Percy Weasley ist da nicht ganz Ihrer Meinung." Harry lächelte schief.

„Mr Weasley wird lernen müssen, mit mir umzugehen, wenn er mein Assistent bleiben möchte."

„Könnten Sie wenn möglich hin und wieder Fotos von ihm machen? Vorzugsweise wenn er gerade in ein Würg-Zungen-Toffee gebissen hat?"

„Naja, wir wollen es nicht übertreiben", bemerkte Kingsley, doch seine Miene blieb belustigt. „Du weißt, wie der Ablauf sein wird?"

„Ja, ich schnapp' mir den Orden und verschwinde durch den Hinterausgang."

„Mehr oder weniger. Mildred Milliways wird dir den Orden überreichen. Du wirst ein paar Worte sagen müssen..." Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. „...aber zur Not bedankst du dich einfach freundlich und verlässt die Bühne. Es kann nichts passieren. Wir haben allerhöchste Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Ich wollte Ihnen das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber es gehen seit einigen Tagen hartnäckige Gerüchte um, dass ein Anschlag auf mich verübt werden soll. Ursprünglich sollte der Orden von mir überreicht werden, aber um unerwünschte Vorfälle zu vermeiden, werde ich mich größtenteils aus den heutigen Festivitäten zurückhalten außer einigen einleitenden Worten. Leider, wie ich zugeben muss. Denn es wäre mir eine Freude gewesen, Ihnen den Orden persönlich zu überreichen."

Harry nickte als Antwort und Kingsley rückte etwas angespannt seine Robe zurecht.

„Nun gut, ich werde Sie jetzt wieder alleine lassen. Jemand wird sie gleich zur Bühne begleiten."

Harry bedankte sich und begann seine schwitzigen Hände zu reiben, nachdem er Shacklebolt verabschiedet hatte.

„Das wird ein aufregender Tag, Harry", sagte die Stimme und Harry lief kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinab. Wieso nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein unsichtbarer, nicht-existenter Stalker mehr wusste, als er selber?

Dumpfes Gemurmel aus dem großen Saal drang in den kleinen Raum und ganz deutlich war nun auch die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Shacklebolt zu hören, der die Gäste begrüßte und einige Worte zum Ablauf und den Themen des Abend sagte.

Mimi Canon, die den neuen Nimbus vorstellen wollte, ein Vertreter der „Rettet die Schachfiguren"-Vereinigung und als Überraschungsgäste zwei Mitglieder der _Schwestern des Schicksals_, die ihr neues Album „_Frisch vom Schlachtfeld_" vorstellen wollten. Soviel zu „Harrys Großem Abend". Er wurde zwischen einer Heavy Metal Band und einer Werbeveranstaltung abgefertigt wie jemand, der an der Kasse bezahlte und dann seine Ware mit nach Hause nehmen durfte.

„Was tue ich hier nur?"

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er sein Kinn auf seine Brust fallen und hörte bereits Sekunden, bevor die Tür zu dem Raum geöffnet wurde, Schritte.

„Mr Potter?", sagte Janine und forderte ihn mit einem Nicken auf, ihr zu folgen. Die Schritte auf die Bühne erschienen ihm endlos, doch als er schließlich zwei letzte Stufen hinauf stieg, um durch einen Vorhang die Bühne zu betreten, wurde sein innerer Drang, sich umzudrehen und weit weg zu laufen, beinahe übermächtig. Ein letzter Schubs von Janine und der Vorhang machte die Sicht frei auf eine Menschenmenge zu seinen Füßen. Der Saal war groß, nicht so groß wie die Halle in Hogwarts, aber groß genug, dass Harry sich klein fühlte. Die Menschen erblickten ihn und Pfiffe und laute Rufe begleiteten ihren Applaus. Etwas verschwommen nahm er rechts, ganz vorne, den Tisch mit der gesamten Weasley-Familie wahr.

Auf wackeligen Beinen trat er an das Podium heran. Percy Weasley stand ebenfalls auf der Bühne, jedoch eher abseits und in der Hand hielt er einige Karteikarten. In Harry stieg das lachhafte Bild Percys als wild gestikulierender Showmaster auf. Im letzten Moment verhinderte Harry ein lautes Lachen, indem er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss. Hunderte 'Harry'-Rufe ließen ihn vorsichtig zu der Menschenmenge blinzeln, während er sich immer mehr der älteren Dame näherte, die inmitten auf der Bühne auf einem kleinen Podium stand, eine kleine Schachtel vor sich auf der Podiumsablage. Sie hatte hochgesteckte, mit grauen Fäden durchzogene Haare, die unter einem altmodischen Spitzhut verschwanden. Ihr Lächeln schien kalt, unecht und je näher Harry trat, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit ihr, mit seiner ganzen Umgebung. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Percy, der jedoch gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen unsichtbaren Fusel von der Schulter seiner Robe zu wischen.

„Harry!"

„Harry Potter!"

„Sie sind ein Held, Mr Potter!"

Hunderte Stimmen jagten wie Speere durch den Raum, doch erst eine einzige Stimme ließ Harry blinzeln und er sah hinunter an den Rand der Bühne, wo Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen versuchte. Als Harrys Blicke sie trafen, begann sie wild in den hinteren Teil des Saales zu zeigen. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmasse gleiten. Ein unbekanntes Gesicht wurde zum nächsten unbekannten Gesicht, doch ganz hinten, inmitten einer Reportermasse, huschte eine bekannte Person, verfolgt von einem schlaksigen Rotschopf.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was er sah. Es war Gregory Goyle. Und ganz offensichtlich glaubte Ron nicht, dass der rundliche Slytherin hier war, um Harrys Heldentat zu würdigen, denn wie von einem Doxy gebissen, rannte Ron hinter Goyle hinterher. Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte Harry jedoch nicht.

Eine Hand drückte seine und die magisch verstärkte Stimme der Frau, Mildred Milliways, soweit sich Harry an Kingsleys Erläuterungen erinnern konnte, dröhnte in seinem Ohr. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und fühlte, wie die Frau seine Hand ergriff, sie kräftig schüttelte und dann die Schachtel öffnete, in dem ein golden-glänzender Orden lag. Sie nahm ihn an dem Band heraus, ohne ihn zu berühren und hob ihn in die Höhe. Und kurz bevor Harry seinen Kopf senkte, damit sie ihm den Orden umhängen konnte, sah er in ihre Augen. Dumpfes Blau auf einem gräulichen Grund. Als ob sie seit Stunden nicht mehr geblinzelt hatte.

Als stünde sie...

Den Gedanken konnte Harry nicht mehr beenden und er spürte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen, als die Medaille seine Brust berührte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, hoffte, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war, den er endlich zu Ende geträumt hatte, um sich jetzt zurück auf seine Veranda irgendwo am Mittelmeer zu verziehen und dort die Ruhe zu genießen.

Unvorbereitet wie er war, knallte er mit den Knien voran auf kalten Stein. Um ihn herum herrschte Zwielicht und das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Ohne zu Zögern griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, den er unauffällig in den Ärmel seines Jacketts geschoben hatte, und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse.

Er befand sich in einer ihm sehr bekannten Höhle, die ihn entsetzt die Panik hinunterschlucken ließ, die seinen Verstand zu vernebeln drohte. Imposant und unscheinbar ragte vor ihm der Torbogen auf, durch den sein Patenonkel vor so langer Zeit verschwunden war. Der schwarze Schleier bewegte sich, als wäre er nichts weiter als eine Gardine in der leichten Brise eines Sommerabends.

„Da waren wir aber besonders einfallsreich, Goyle", zischte Harry und tatsächlich trat der Slytherin aus einer schattigen Ecke in trübes Licht. Unsicher blieb er stehen, so dass sich Harry genau zwischen ihm und dem Torbogen befand.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er mit einem beinahe unsicheren Tonfall, den Harry von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war.

„Die Idee. Mit dem Portschlüssel. Ehrlich mal, Goyle, hätte es nicht wenigstens etwas kreativer sein können?" Wieder spürte Harry eine innerliche Wut aufsteigen, die ihm vollkommen fremd war, die er jedoch weitaus mehr bevorzugte, als die Panik, die er hastig in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes drängte. „Aber was habe ich denn erwartet? Ein lächerlicher Trittbrettfahrer!", spuckte Harry aus.

„Trittbett?... Ich bin kein..." Goyle fing sich schnell wieder und ihre beiden Zauberstäbe zeigten aufeinander. „Du hast meinen Freund getötet. Und mein Vater ist in Azkaban wegen dir."

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Harry, während er unauffällig versuchte, festen Halt unter seinen rutschigen Schuhsohlen zu bekommen. Hermines Zauber war zwar mehr als ansehnlich, doch zum Erklettern glitschiger Felsen denkbar ungeeignet. „Wirklich, Goyle, du hast mein aufrichtiges Beileid, dass dein Vater und deine Freunde solche Verlierer sind und ich deinen geliebten Oberverlierer ins Jenseits befördert habe. Ehrlich!" betonte Harry sarkastisch und duckte sich, als ein dunkler Fluch an ihm vorbei schoss.

„Dafür wirst du sterben!", rief Goyle und Harry musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so redegewandt sein kannst."

„Halt den Mund!", schrie Goyle. Erneut zischte ein Fluch an Harry vorbei, dunkelrot und heiß, wie Harry auf seiner Haut spürte.Diesmal duckte sich Harry zur anderen Seite und musste sich mit der Hand an dem kalten Felsen abstützen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Er hörte das schwere Atmen seines Gegners und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, so dass er einige Zentimeter weit auf der glatten Unterfläche weiter rutschte.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, die Ordenslady mit dem _Imperius _ zu belegen?", fragte er schließlich, als er Goyle wieder im Blick hatte. Der plumpe Kerl stand noch immer nahe der Höhlenwand und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Harry sehen, dass seine Hand zitterte.

„Du solltest dich lieber um deine eigenen Probleme kümmern."

„Oh, ich denke, damit komme ich schon klar." Harry murmelte in Gedanken _Expelliarmus_, zielte jedoch absichtlich beinahe eine Armlänge weit an Goyle vorbei. Der Fluch prallte gegen die dahinterliegende Wand und Harrys Gegner sah mit einem Mal um einiges selbstsicherer aus als noch vor wenigen Momenten.

„Was ist los? Hast du das Zielen verlernt, Auserwählter?"

„Du solltest dich lieber um deine eigenen Probleme kümmern, Goyle", wiederholte Harry mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die der von Umbridge alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Noch immer befand er sich genau zwischen Goyle und dem Torbogen. Der Slytherin brauchte nur einen wohlgezielten _Stupor _auszusprechen und Harry würde ohne Wiederkehr mit seinem Patenonkel vereint sein. Zu Harrys Entsetzen schien der Gedanke ihn weniger zu berühren, als er tatsächlich sollte. „Und jetzt, da ich nur noch wenige Augenblicke zu leben habe..." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Würde ich zu gerne wissen: Warum hier? Und warum steht Malfoy nicht hinter dir, um zuzusehen, wie du die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigst?"

Goyle zuckte sichtlich wütend zusammen. „Ich erledige niemandem seine Drecksarbeit. Schon gar nicht für diesen Feigling Malfoy. Wenn er unserem Meister ehrlich gedient hätte, wäre nicht so ein Weichei aus ihm geworden. Und du wärst schon lange tot!"

„Ach so", nickte Harry und ließ betont lässig seinen Zauberstab Richtung Boden deuten. „Also ist dir dieser brillante Plan tatsächlich ganz alleine eingefallen." Goyle grunzte und seine breite Brust schwoll noch mehr an, als es seine fettleibige Mitte ohnehin schon tat. „Der Dunkle Lord wäre unheimlich stolz auf dich, Gregory."

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder in Richtung Goyle, murmelte diesmal ein sehr gezieltes _Expelliarmus_ und Goyles Zauberstab flog in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft und blieb mindesten zehn Meter von seinem Besitzer entfernt liegen. Goyle hatte sich wenig elegant durch die Kraft des Zaubers auf seinen Hosenboden gesetzt und krabbelte nun ziemlich unbeholfen im Krebsgang von Harry weg in Richtung seines Zauberstabes.

Harry indessen hatte seinen eigenen Stab noch immer hoch erhoben und ging langsam auf den Slytherin zu.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat den Fehler gemacht, sich auf Verlierer zu verlassen." Harry spürte, wie sie seine Gesichtszüge zu einem eiskalten Lächeln dehnten. Woher kamen diese Worte? „Aber wenn man etwas richtig machen will, muss man es selber machen. Das weiß ich leider aus eigener Erfahrung." Harrys Gedanken schwirrten. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Warum ließ er Goyle nicht einfach erstarren und holte Hilfe? Warum stimmte ihn der panische Ausdruck auf dem wabbeligen Gesicht seines gehassten Gegners so euphorisch? „Das ist eine Tatsache..."

Zu spät merkte er, wie einige lose Steine unter seinen Füßen zu rollen begannen und mit den Armen rudernd versuchte Harry sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch es war zu spät. Er prallte hart mit seiner rechten Schulter und dem Ellenbogen voran auf dem steinernen Boden auf und begann ein unaufhaltsames Rollen die Schräge hinunter. Schmerzhafte Aufschläge mit der Hüfte und seinem Kopf pressten ihm die Luft aus seiner Lunge und als er endlich zum Liegen kam, benötigte er einige Sekunden, ehe er wieder einigermaßen geradeaus sehen konnte.

Die Sekunden hatte Goyle genutzt, um seinen Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen. Harry spürte, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab und hätte am liebsten laut geflucht. Doch stattdessen biss er die Zähne zusammen und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der durch ein glückliche Fügung direkt unter ihm lag. Langsam und mit unauffälligen Bewegungen ließ er seine Hand dorthin wandern, ließ den Blick aber nicht von Goyle, der ihn hasserfüllt ansah.

„Malfoy war von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen, du wärst ein großer Slytherin geworden." Goyle schnaubte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er damit Recht gehabt hätte. Wenn dich deine Fans..." Er spuckte das Wort aus, als hätte er soeben einen Riesenschluck Skele-Wachs zuviel genommen. „... dich jetzt so sehen könnten."

Endlich fühlte Harrys Zeigefinger die schmale Spitze seines Zauberstabes und er hielt die Luft an. Nur wenige Millimeter hob er seinen Rücken an und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die für einen menschlichen Körper nicht möglich sein sollte, schnellte sein Arm nach vorn.

„_Crucio_!"

Über seine Zehenspitzen hinweg jagte der Fluch auf den massigen Körper Goyles zu, der umkippte, als hätte Hagrid ihn gerade im schnellen Lauf angerempelte. Wieder flog der Zauberstab durch die Gegend und blieb in einer versteckten Felsenspalte liegen. Goyles unkoordinierten Gliedmaßen zuckten unter den unerträglichen Schmerzen und seine Augäpfel traten in seinem Dudley-mäßigen Gesicht hervor, als wäre die Augenhöhle zu klein für sie.

Harry setzte sich auf, hob den Zauber allerdings noch nicht auf. Langsam und gemächlich trat er zu dem Gefallenen. Ein innerer Kampf tobte in seinem Kopf. Angeekelt von seiner eigenen Tat wollte er den Blick abwenden, merkte aber schnell, dass etwas... oder jemand dies nicht zuließ.

„Ja, Harry. Erstaunlich, dieses Gefühl, nicht wahr?", hallte die Stimme seines ungebetenen Stalkers in seinen Ohren und auch Goyle schien es gehört zu haben. Denn seine Augen wurden noch größer und ein unartikulierter, überraschter Laut kam über sein Lippen. Speichel lief seine Wange entlang, verschwand im Kragen seiner Robe. Der _Cruciatus_ musste bereits einige Minuten dauern und Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht, so sehr strengte er sich an, den Zauberstab abzuwenden. Doch als hätte jemand seine Handgelenke in eiserne Griffe geschraubt, hielten seine Arme seinem eigenen Willen Stand.

„Hör auf!", brüllte er und sein eigener Speichel nieselte vor ihm auf sein Opfer. „Hör auf! Bitte!"

„Oh Harry, komm schon. Er ist nur ein Slytherin", schmeichelte die Stimme. „Und du hast dir ein wenig Spaß verdient, meinst du nicht?"

Schweißperlen nässten Harrys Stirn, ließen seine Kleidung unangenehm an seiner Haut kleben und ein Schmerz, tiefer als alle Wunden, die ein Körper ertragen könnte, erfasste sein Herz, seine Seele.

Und mit einem letzten, grauenerregenden Schrei schickte seine Hand den unausweichlichen _Avada Kedavra _zu seinem Opfer, das sofort erschlaffte.

Harry war erstarrt. Er spürte, dass er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte, tat es aber nicht. Still wie eine Statue stand er da, starrte auf den toten Jungen, der bis eben noch seinen eigenen Tod angestrebt hatte.

„Oh Harry", begann die Stimme leise zu summen. „Sieh es ein, er hatte Recht. Du würdest einen hervorragenden Slytherin abgeben. DU würdest mich stolz machen."

Es war kalt. Harry spürte den Schweiß nicht mehr, fühlte nur die Eiseskälte, die sein Herz ergriff und er sah nicht auf, als ein lautes Plop in der Höhle erklang.

„Harry?" Hermines Stimme drang besänftigend an sein Ohr und endlich schaffte er es, seinen Zauberstab zu senken. Die junge Hexe, gefolgt von Ron und Percy Weasley kam langsam auf ihn zu, die Hände in ergebener Geste in die Höhe gestreckt. „Ha-Harry, was ist passiert? Es tut mir Leid, d-dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, dich zu finden. Die- Die Spuren meines Wandlungszaubers waren aber...", stammelte Hermine.

Und Hass erfüllte Harry aufs Neue. Dieses Mal war es ihm selbst gewidmet.

„Ich war es nicht", flüsterte er hilflos. „Er hat es getan."

„Keine Sorge, Kumpel, wir verstehen schon", erklärte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. „Es war Notwehr."

Doch Percy starrte nur entsetzt auf den Toten. Es war unabänderlich. Harry hatte einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen und einen Menschen getötet. Im Ministerium. Und der Orden des Merlin, verliehen für überdurchschnittliche Tapferkeit und Mut, hing noch immer um seinen Hals.

„Lasst mich! Verschwindet!", brüllte er in voller Lautstärke, riss sich die Medaille vom Hals und warf sie Hermine entgegen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und disapparierte. Zurück blieben Ron, Hermine, Percy und ein toter Slytherin.

**Kapitel 6: Hermine und Ron machen sich auf die Suche nach Erklärungen während Harry auf der Suche nach Abgeschiedenheit ist.**


	6. Eine Erinnerung

**Mein Studium hat mich nun also vollkommen in seinen klammen Finger. Trotzdem werde ich zwischen html und Binärsystemen immer noch versuchen, so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. **

**Auch dieses Kapitel hat einige Überraschungen parat, die sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hatten, seitdem ich das Buch gelesen habe. Naja, lest selber. Lieben Dank an Rebecca Slytherin fürs Reviewn butterbierrüberreich.**

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Eine Erinnerung **

Harrys Zeiger zeigte auf 'Verschollen'. Seit Ron die Küche im Haus seiner Eltern betreten hatte, hatte er ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Als wolle er ihn mit reiner Willenskraft dazu bringen, von 'Verschollen' auf 'Fuchsbau' zu wechseln. Doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Wie ist das nur möglich, Arthur? Wie konnte das nur passieren?", wiederholte seine Mutter zum hundertsten Mal. Noch immer trug sie ihr bestes Kleid. Seit der Ordensverleihung hatte sie sich nicht umgezogen. Doch inzwischen war die Jacke zerknittert und hatte Flecken auf der Vorderseite. Sie hatte sich vorhin aus lauter Gewohnheit die Küchenschürze umgebunden, bevor ihr eingefallen war, dass sie noch immer ihre Ausgehkleidung trug. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und zum neunzigsten Mal gefragt, wie das nur hatte passieren können. Schon Sekunden später hatte sie offenbar wieder vergessen, dass sie sich umziehen wollte.

Ihre Hände zitterten stark, als sie die Teekanne erhob und einen Schwall Tee in ihre eigene Tasse goss, die prompt überlief.

„Verzeihung, Hermine", sagte sie und goss stattdessen der jungen Hexe ein, deren Tasse leer war.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ich verstehe das nicht?" Einhundert und eins.

„Molly, Schätzchen, bitte beruhige dich! Er ist vermutlich ins Atrium appariert und hat dort das Ministerium verlassen. Keiner hat ihn aufgehalten."

„Warum auch?", warf Ron wütend ein. „Es war Notwehr!"

„Ich meine nicht, wie er entkommen konnte, Arthur", schluchzte Molly. „Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Er hat doch alles... Ich versteh' das nicht!"

Kraftlos fiel sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl und Arthur stellte sich hinter sie, legte ihr beruhigend seine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Wir wissen es nicht", sagte er leise. „Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist."

„Es war Notwehr!", unterbrach Ron erneut mit lauter Stimme. „Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu? Dieser Schleimbeutel wollte ihn umbringen. Da hat er sich gewehrt."

„Ron." Hermine umfasste sein Handgelenke mit klammen Fingern. „Harry hätte ihn auch einfach erstarren lassen können. Warum musste er ihn..."

„Du auch, Hermine?" Rasend mit Zorn erhob sich Ron von seinem Stuhl, der mit einem lauten Klappern umkippte und Errol erschrocken vom Fensterbrett fallen ließ. „Wie kannst du ihm nur in den Rücken fallen?"

„Ronald, ich würde Harry nie in den Rücken fallen. Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Harry. Ich hab es doch gleich gesagt."

Molly Weasley sah Hermine mit rotgeweinten Augen an, während Arthur ruckartig seinen Kopf hob.

„Jetzt gibst du also mir die Schuld, ja?" Ron wusste sehr wohl, dass das nicht ihre Absicht war. Aber er konnte die Worte einfach nicht verhindern. Sie strömten aus seinem Mund heraus wie die Schnecken, die er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr aufgrund eines daneben gegangenen Zauber ausgespuckt hatte.

„Nein, Ron! Es ist nur... ich verstehe dich ja... im Gegensatz zu Harry. Ich verstehe Harry nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er ihn getötet hat." Hermines Stimme überschlug sich und wütende Tränen rannen ihre Wange herab, die sie trotzig mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers wegwischte. „Ich WILL es ja verstehen, aber dazu müssen wir herausfinden, was ihn dazu getrieben hat."

Ron biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht etwas zu sagen, was er später ganz sicher bereuen würde. Allein der Anblick seiner halb hysterischen Freundin ließ die rasende Wut in ihm verdampfen wie eine Pfütze unter der heißen Sommersonne. Hermine hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und stumme Schluchzer schüttelten sie. Er streckte seine Arme aus und Hermines Körper schmiegte sich an den seinen, als er ihre Schultern fest umschlang und sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf legte. Über ihre buschigen Haare hinweg begegnete er den Blicken seiner Eltern und nickte kaum merklich.

„Wir werden herausfinden, was passiert ist. Und dann werden wir Harry helfen", erklärte Ron entschlossen und wunderte sich noch im selben Moment, wie er es schaffte, seiner Stimme solch einen überzeugenden Klang zu verleihen. Doch seine Überzeugung schwand mit dem Besucher, der soeben durch das Wohnzimmer die Küche betrat und ein Gesicht machte, als wäre Voldemort soeben von den Toten auferstanden... schon wieder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt räusperte sich und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Trotzdem er die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Anwesender hatte, schien er auf etwas zu warten.

„Kingsley?", fragte Arthur schließlich mit beinahe hoffnungsvoller Miene, doch der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Zaubereiministers kündigte keine guten Neuigkeiten an.

Kingsleys Schultern sackten ab. „Der Tote zeigt eindeutig Anzeichen, vor seinem Tod mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert worden zu sein."

Hermines Finger krallten sich fest in Rons Seite und sie gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich.

„Das ist unmöglich!", begann Molly sofort zu protestieren. „Das ist HARRY. Wir reden hier von Harry Potter. Er würde niemals..."

„Molly, bitte", unterbrach Arthur seine Frau, legte ihr wieder seine Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sich and Kingsley. „Wie hat Goyle es geschafft, Harry in die Höhle zu bekommen?"

„Er war vor einigen Tagen im Ministerium. Mildred Milliways hatte darauf bestanden, ihn zu dem Tod von seinem Freund Vincent Crabbe zu befragen." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wir hätten Verdacht schöpfen sollen, als Goyle Harry in hohen Töne lobte für seinen Einsatz in der Rettung Mr Malfoys."

Ron schnaubte und Kingsley fuhr fort. „Er wollte offenbar sicherstellen, dass Harry den Orden tatsächlich bekommt. Wir vermuten, dass er während seiner Befragung einen Imperius auf Mrs Milliways legte. Womöglich ist sie auch verantwortlich für die Verbreitung des Gerüchtes, dass ein Anschlag auf mich verübt werden sollte. So war es vorauszusehen, dass sie den Orden überreicht, nicht ich." Er räusperte sich und schluckte. „Weitreichende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verhindern zwar ein wahlloses Apparieren oder Reisen via Portschlüssel aus dem Ministerium heraus, aber innerhalb des Ministeriums sind solche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Lord Voldemorts Untergang aufgehoben worden. Es ist relativ problemlos, überall hin zu apparieren. Laut Aussagen von Sicherheitspersonal verließ Mr Potter das Ministerium ohne Zwischenfall über das Flohnetzwerk im Atrium."

Die Weasley-Familie war stumm und nur das dünne Hicksen Mollys war zu hören.

„Wir haben einen großen Fehler gemacht, Arthur", bemerkte Kingsley. „Wir hätten niemals die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so rasch senken dürfen. Es ist meine Schuld."

Diesmal war es Molly, die entschlossen aufstand und heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Zu ihrer Unterstützung räusperte sich Arthur. „Nein, Kingsley. Das ist es ganz sicher nicht. Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass Harry..."

„Dass Harry was?", unterbrach Ron erneut barsch.

„... offenbar unter fremden Einfluss steht", beendete Hermine den Satz und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie schniefte und setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. „Als wir ihn in der Höhle vorfanden, sagte er etwas wie 'Ich war es nicht. Er hat es getan'."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Ron etwas dümmlich, bereute es aber sofort.

„Ja, Ron!", entgegnete Hermine scharf. „Und in Griechenland... er hat sich seltsam verhalten. Und ich glaube, ich habe nachts Stimmen gehört, als hätte er sich mit jemandem unterhalten."

„Was noch?", fragte Arthur und auch Kingsley sah interessiert auf.

„Nichts weiter. Ich fand es etwas seltsam, dass er einen langen Pullover getragen hat, denn es mussten mindestens 30°C gewesen sein. Und er war so... unbeherrscht. Alles hat ihn sofort aufgeregt", erklärte sie eifrig, offenbar darauf aus, nicht nur die anderen, sondern auch sich selber zu überzeugen.

„Das klingt wie Percy", murmelte Ron und schüttelte sich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Anzeichen dafür sind, dass Harry tatsächlich unter dem Einfluss eines anderen steht, aber ich denke, es ist eine Untersuchung wert", sagte Arthur und Kingsley nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch mal in Griechenland umsehen."

„Was ist mit Harry? Sollten wir nicht erst einmal nach Harry suchen?", bemerkte Molly und in ihren Augen glitzerte das erste Mal seit Stunden ein Funken Hoffnung.

„Nein, ich denke, wir sollten ihn vorerst in Ruhe lassen, zumindest bis wir genau wissen, was mit ihm los ist." Er nickte Ron und Hermine zu. „Wir machen uns sofort los. Kingsley?"

Der Zaubereiminister nickte ebenfalls und pflichtete ihm bei. „Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass ein Portschlüssel für Sie alle bereitgestellt wird. Er sollte in zehn Minuten fertig sein. Allerdings..." Er verstummte und man sah ihm an, dass ihm die nächsten Wort schwer fielen. „Ich bin noch immer Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und als Zaubereiminister habe ich eine Verantwortung gegenüber den Menschen. Mr Potter hat aufs Schärfste gegen die Gesetze verstoßen."

Ron machte den Mund auf, um eine protestierende Bemerkung einzuwerfen, doch Kingsley machte ihm mit einer erhobenen Hand zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht geendet hatte. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen den Konflikt, in dem ich mich befinde. Mr Potter, wenn er mir in die Arme laufen sollte, würde umgehend bis zu einer Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschickt werden müssen. So Leid es mir tut, aber meine erste Priorität liegt nach wie vor bei der Sicherheit aller Menschen in diesem Land."

Molly Weasley hielt ihre Finger vor ihre zitternden Lippen.

„Deswegen möchte ich Sie alle inständig bitten, mich nicht über Ihre weiteren Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Ich sähe mich gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die ich weder beeinflussen noch herbeiführen möchte. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Arthur nickte etwas gequält, während alle anderen den Zaubereiminister nur mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen ansahen.

„Danke, Arthur." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Kingsley und verließ die Küche. Kurz darauf war das laute Brausen des Kamins zu hören. Kaum war der Minister verschwunden, ließ sich Molly wieder auf den Küchenstuhl fallen und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Mann.

„Keine Sorge, Molly", versuchte er sie etwas zu beruhigen. „Soweit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen."

„Jemand sollte es Ginny erzählen", meinte Hermine leise und Molly gab einen leisen Schrei von sich. Sie drehte sich ihrem Mann zu und lehnte sich schluchzend an seine Brust, während Arthur ihr in Gedanken und ziemlich unbeholfen den Rücken rieb.

„Sie ist bei Fred und George im Laden", schluchzte die ältere Frau und mit einem Mal herrschte eine explosionsartige Stille in der Küche, die der Ghul im Dachboden nutzte, um kräftig gegen die Heizungsrohre zu treten.

„Mum", begann Ron etwas hilflos, doch der seltsame Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters ließen ihn innehalten. „Dad, was meint Mum damit? Fred..."

Seine Eltern wurden, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blasser und Arthur musste seine Frau mit vorsichtiger Gewalt zurück in ihren Stuhl setzen, da sie gefährlich zu wanken angefangen hatte.

„Nicht jetzt, Ron", sagte er hart. „Wir sollten den Portschlüssel abholen. Zieht euch um, bevor wir aufbrechen." Seine Worte waren abschließend und Ron sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Mit lauten, wütenden Schritten stampfte er die Treppen hinauf und in sein Zimmer, wo er begann, sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", schimpfte er und ließ dabei Hermine nicht aus den Augen, als sie im Türrahmen stehen blieb und ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Ich bin erwachsen, ein Mann, sogar in der Muggelwelt! Ich war drei Wochen alleine mit dir in Australien!"

Er machte sich daran, seinen Hosenstall zu öffnen, als ihm auffiel, wie Hermine ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Er hielt inne und verschränkte hastig seine Arme vor seiner nackten Brust.

„Hermine, ich will mich hier umziehen!"

„Was?", fragte Hermine mit einem etwas wässrigen Lächeln. „Du bist ein Mann und erwachsen. Und ich bin eine Frau und erwachsen."

Sie kam näher und drängte ihre Arme unter seine, sodass er sie umarmte.

„Ja, aber wir sind hier im Haus meiner Eltern", hauchte Ron, schob sie aber nicht weg. Einige Sekunden blieben sie so stehen, bis er Hermine an seiner Brust tief atmen spürte.

„So schön ich es hier auch finde...", sagte sie. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Dein Vater wartet bestimmt auf uns."

Ron nickte und sah seiner Freundin hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Hermine", rief er ihr im letzten Moment hinterher und sie lugte noch einmal um die Ecke.

„Ja?"

Ron zögerte. Er hatte sich diesen Augenblick nicht so vorgestellt. Er hatte gehofft, er würde an einem lauen Sommerabend stattfinden, mit dem Geräusch der musizierenden Grillen um sie herum. Mit einem Mond, der niedrig über dem Wäldchen hinter dem Haus stand. Und nicht mit einer Hermine, deren aufgequollene Augen ihn verzweifelt flehend anblickten.

„Ich liebe dich", brachte er schließlich über die Lippen und vergaß zu atmen, als er mit wild schlagendem Herzen auf eine Reaktion seiner Freundin wartete. Die schien jedoch, ähnlich wie er, Probleme mit ihrer Atmung zu haben, denn sie schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer zerknautschten Grimasse.

„Was ist?", entgegnete Ron panisch. „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" Und eine Sekunde später hatte er ihren halben Haarschopf zwischen den Lippen, als sie ihm im vollen Lauf um den Hals fiel.

„Oh Ron," schluchzte sie herzzerreißend und verwirrt wischte sich Ron die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Oh Ron, ich weiß doch. Ich weiß."

Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Verdutzt blieb Ron zurück und wünschte sich, Harry wäre hier, damit er ihm sagen konnte, was um Himmels Willen diese Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ron? Hermine? Seid ihr soweit?", kam die Stimme seines Vater aus dem Erdgeschoss und Ron blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich fertig umzuziehen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dass sie so bald erneut in dem kleinen Haus an den Klippen Griechenlands stehen würden, hätten Ron und Hermine nicht gedacht. Obwohl sie das kleine Cottage erst an diesem Morgen verlassen hatten, fühlte es sich an, als wären Jahre seitdem vergangen. Schweigend machten sich die drei Gestalten auf den Weg und kamen nur wenige Minuten später in dem verlassen wirkenden Gebäude an.

Stille umhüllte sie und ihre gedämpften Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut in den leeren Räumen. Doch ein plötzliches lautes Rumpeln hinter einer Zimmertür ließ alle drei in ihren Bewegungen erstarren.

„Kam das aus Harrys Schlafzimmer?", flüsterte Ron und sein Vater hielt ihn zurück, als er nachsehen wollte, was es verursacht hatte.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wartet hier!", befahl er leise und trat vorsichtig zu der Tür, bevor er sie öffnete. Hermine und Ron hatten die Luft angehalten und beide wünschten sich nichts weiter, als dass sie Harry dort finden würden, der ihnen die ganze Sache erklären würde. Doch sie mussten sich hastig auf den Boden fallen lassen, als etwas Großes durch die nun offene Tür geflogen kam und über ihre geduckten Köpfe hinweg durch die Haustür davonflog.

„Bei Merlin, was war das?", rief Arthur, seine Augen noch immer vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.

Hermine ließ sich von Ron wieder nach oben ziehen. „Das sah aus wie Harrys Eule. Aber er hat sie heute Morgen frei gelassen, bevor wir gegangen sind", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Vielleicht hat sie sich wieder rein geschlichen. Lila könnte sie reingelassen haben", gab Ron als Erklärung ab und begann sofort nach dem Hauself zu rufen. Nach wenigen Sekunden ploppte es direkt zu seinen Füßen und Ron machte einen Satz nach hinten, begleitet von einem sehr unmännlichen Kieksen. Als er sah, dass es nur Lila war, erklärte er nuschelnd und mit hochrotem Kopf. „Sie hat auf meinem Fuß gestanden."

Hermine lächelte mit einem Winken und ging vor dem Hauselfen in die Knie.

„Hallo Lila", begann sie.

„Lila kann Sandwiches machen", freute sich die kleine Elfin und nickte freudig mit ihrem runden Kopf.

„Nein, danke, Lila", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie einen Einwand von Ron mit einem Winken unterband. „Wir wollen jetzt keine Sandwiches. Aber kannst du uns sagen, ob du vielleicht die Eule wieder reingelassen hast, nachdem wir heute Morgen gegangen sind?"

„Lila war in der Stadt", sagte Lila, als würde es als Erklärung genügen.

„Die ganze Zeit?", fragte Ron dazwischen.

„Lila Besorgungen machen müssen. Lila ist ein guter Hauself", erklärte sie stolz und schon allein an ihrer Mimik war klar herauszulesen, dass aus ihr wohl keine weiteren Informationen herauszuholen waren.

Arthur war inzwischen bereits in Harrys Zimmer eingetreten und rief soeben: „Ron, Hermine? Kommt doch bitte mal hier rein."

Hermine und Ron sahen einander an und folgten Rons Vater. Erst Stunden zuvor hatten sie es das letzte Mal gesehen, hatten Harrys Sachen in die Truhe gepackt und ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer hinterlassen. Doch nun war das Bettzeug durchwühlt und eine Vase, die auf dem Fensterbrett gestanden hatte, lag in Scherben auf dem Boden.

„Also ganz ehrlich", begann Ron entgeistert. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Eule hier Eulenkekse gesucht hat."

„Ganz sicher nicht!", pflichtete Hermine bei und begann nun ebenfalls, sich akribisch genau in dem Zimmer umzusehen.

„Was suchst du?", wollte Ron wissen und beobachtet Hermine, wie sie alle Schubfächer und Schränke öffnete und plötzlich auf alle Viere ging und ihren Kopf unter das Bettgestell steckte.

„Erinnerst du dich an gestern?", fragte sie und hustete. Eine Staubwolke stob unter der anderen Seite des Bettes hervor und Lila, die in der Tür stand und das seltsame Trio mit zitternden Ohren beobachtet, formte ihren Mund zu einem betretenen O und begann sich hastig zu entschuldigen. „Lila hat vergessen unter dem Bett zu putzen." Ohne weiteren Kommentar begann sie, ihre Stirn gegen den Türrahmen zu schlagen, so dass Ron schnell seine Hand ausstreckte, um sie zwischen Holzrahmen und Elfen zu halten.

„Au!", riefen beide aus. Ron, weil er sich einen Splitter in den Handballen gejagt hatte und Lila, weil sie statt mit der Stirn mit ihrer langen Nase gegen den Rahmen gestoßen war.

„Ha!", rief Hermine soeben. Halb unter dem Bett verschwunden ragten nur ihre Füße hervor.

„Was war gestern?", fragte Ron mit einem wütenden Blick zu Lila und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand.

Hermine klopfte sich den Schmutz von ihren Knien und hielt in der anderen Hand eine gläserne Phiole, die mit einer weißen, sich windenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Harrys Erinnerung. Er hat sie gestern hastig verschwinden lassen, als wir gekommen sind. Und heute früh habe ich sie nicht gesehen, als ich seine Truhe gepackt habe."

„Eine Erinnerung von Harry?", warf Mr Weasley äußerst verwirrt ein.

„Zu seinem Geburtstag hat Harry von Professor Dumbledore das Denkarium geschenkt bekommen. Gestern, als wir hier angekommen sind, hat sich Harry seltsam verhalten und diese Erinnerung..." Sie hielt das durchsichtige Glasröhrchen in die Höhe. „... hastig verschwinden lassen. Und mir ist erst gerade eben eingefallen, dass die Phiole noch irgendwo im Haus gewesen sein musste. Als ich seine Truhe gepackt habe, war sie nicht dabei gewesen." Mit entschlossenen Schritten verließ Hermine das Schlafzimmer und lenkte zielstrebig in das Wohnzimmer, wo das Denkarium noch immer still und unbewegt neben dem Kamin stand.

„Du willst dir Harrys Erinnerung ANSEHEN?", prustete Ron. „Was ist, wenn wir ihn mit Ginny knutschen sehen?" Sein Gesicht drückte aus, dass er lieber von den Klippen springen würde, als in den Erinnerungen seines besten Freundes herumzuwühlen.

„Das müssen wir, Ron. Es könnte etwas Wichtiges sein", erwiderte Hermine und entkorkte die Phiole. Nach einem Blick zu Ron und seinem Vater, die beide aussahen, als würden sie die Klippen eindeutig vorziehen, kippte sie die Mischung aus gasförmigem und flüssigem Elixier in die Steinschüssel. Sofort begannen milchige Fäden darin herumzuwirbeln und Hermine stand erwartungsvoll daneben.

„Ich warte hier", erklärte Arthur mit einem Nicken. „Es scheint mir unpassend."

„Kann ich nicht auch...?"

„Ronald! Komm jetzt sofort hier her!", schimpfte Hermine und Ron fügte sich murrend in sein Schicksal. Sie hielten einander an der Hand und beugten sich mit den Nasen voran in Richtung Becken.

oooooooooooooooooo

Mit einem dumpfen Plumpsen landete Ron mit seinem Hintern zuerst auf dem Fußboden und Hermine stolperte mit einem überraschten Laut über seine Füße, sodass sie mit nach vorn gestreckten Armen direkt auf ihn fiel.

„Uff...", stöhnte Ron, als Hermine auf seiner Brust landete.

„Verzeihung", entschuldigte sich Hermine rasch und rollte seitwärts von ihm hinunter.

Ron rieb sich über das schmerzende Brustbein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Problem. Das sollten wir öfter machen." Er wackelte mit der Augenbraue und Hermine schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Doch sie kamen schnell auf andere Gedanken, als sie erkannten, wo sie sich befanden. Genau in dem Zimmer, aus dem sie gerade durch das Denkarium hinausgepurzelt waren. Doch der Raum war in dämmrige Dunkelheit gehüllt. Erst langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse. Eine kleine Lampe flackerte unruhig auf einem Fensterbrett und schickte lange, zitternde Schatten in den Raum.

Auf dem hohen Lehnstuhl neben dem Schachbrett saß Harry. Er hatte einen Fuß vor sich auf der Sitzfläche angewinkelt und sein Kopf stützte auf seinem Knie. Seine Haare schienen noch wirrer als sonst, als hätte er es an diesem Morgen nicht für nötig gehalten, sie zumindest mit der Hand in die richtige Richtung zu legen. Seine Augen waren unbeteiligt und leer auf das Schachbrett gerichtet, wo die Figuren erwartungsvoll in seine Richtung starrten. Doch was Ron und Hermine um einiges mehr überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht alleine war.

Ron bemerkte einen seltsamen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, als er den Geist entdeckte, der seelenruhig, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, gegenüber seinem besten Freund saß.

„Harry, Harry. Wie willst du denn gegen mich gewinnen, wenn du dich nicht konzentrierst?", fragte der Geist. Seine Stimme, so stellte Ron fest, klang kalt und schneidend und sie erinnerte ihn an den Hausgeist der Slytherins, den Blutigen Baron. Harry zuckte soeben mit den Schultern, streckte seine Hand aus und bewegte eine der Figuren, die prompt mit wüsten Beschimpfungen reagierte. Selbst Hermine konnte erkennen, dass dieser Zug mehr als unbedacht gewesen war. Denn der Geist erhob nun ebenfalls seine Hand und rückte eine seiner Figuren, den Turm um genau zu sein, einige Felder nach vorn.

„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm und Ron benötigte einen Augenblick, ehe er begriff, was Hermine meinte.

„Die Figur? Wie hat er die Figur bewegt?", fragte Hermine weiter und starrte auf den milchig weißen Gast, der so aussah, als hätte er schon unendlich viele Stunden damit verbracht, mit Harry eine Partie nach der anderen zu spielen. „Und seit wann kann ein Geist in einem Sessel sitzen?"

Ron begann sich dem Geist zu nähern. Durch die halb durchsichtige Gestalt konnte er die Vorhänge sehen. „Denkst du, das könnte ein Traum von Harry sein?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Traum, so gut man sich auch an ihn erinnern kann, so realistisch und... solide sein kann", erklärte Hermine, doch selbst sie klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Aber ich gebe zu, die Erklärung scheint wahrscheinlicher, als ein Geist, der Schach mit Harry gespielt hat."

„Ich will nicht gewinnen", sagte Harry soeben und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Nun gut. Wenn das so ist." Der Geist bewegte mit seinem nächsten Zug seine triumphierende Königin zu Harrys König, der umkippte, noch bevor die Königin ihm nahe gekommen war. „Schachmatt!"

Im letzten Moment konnte Ron noch aus dem Weg springen, als Harry haarscharf an ihm vorbei lief, doch Hermine erklärte: „Es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Er kann dich nicht umrennen."

„Das wusste ich", verteidigte sich Ron, doch trotzdem glaubte er einen eisigen Hauch zu spüren, als er mit seiner Hand den Geist zu berühren versuchte.

Harry ließ sich soeben auf die Couch fallen und starrte auf das leere Bild über dem Kamin, welches ihnen schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch am Vormittag des gestrigen Tages aufgefallen war.

„Er wird nicht kommen, Harry", begann der Geist mit genervtem Unterton. „Wie oft habe ich es dir schon gesagt? Er hat wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich um seinen „Auserwählten" zu kümmern." Sarkasmus begleitete die Worte des Geistes und der Fremde begann vor Harry auf und ab zu laufen. Seit wann konnten Geister laufen? „Es ist ja nun auch nicht so, als wärst du noch wichtig, nicht wahr? Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Wozu einen Helden feiern, wenn er überflüssig geworden ist?"

„Sei still!", quetschte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und selbst Ron und Hermine zuckten unter dem feindseligen Tonfall zusammen. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Mitnichten, mein junger Herr!", erklärte der Geist und Hermine nutzt die Zeit, in der der Geist still stand, und umrundete ihn, wobei sie jedes Detail aufzunehmen versuchte. „Seit Wochen hockst du schon alleine in diesem... Haus", erklärte der Geist und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Und ist schon mal irgendjemand vorbeigekommen und hat dir die Hand geschüttelt? Hat gesagt „Danke" oder „Hier bitte, ein Früchtekuchen"? Nein!"

„Sie wollen mir einen Orden verleihen", verteidigte sich Harry, klang davon aber selber mehr verärgert, als gerührt.

„Einen Orden! Bei Merlin!", rief der Geist aus. „Einen Staubfänger wollen sie dir geben, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Dass sie einen kleinen Jungen in die Schlacht geschickt haben. In einen Krieg, den sie selbst verloren hätten. Das ist keine Dankbarkeit. Das ist Heuchelei! Ich kann dir zeigen, wofür du wirklich geschaffen bist, mein Sohn." Diesmal war es keine Einbildung und Ron war sich ganz sicher: Die Temperatur war gefallen und eine hartnäckige Gänsehaut kroch über Rons Haut.

Hermine war ebenfalls plötzlich stehen geblieben und Ron spürte seinen Herzschlag heftig an Takt zulegen, als er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht erkannte. Nur sah sie nicht zu Harry. Sie sah auch nicht zu dem Geist. Ihr Blick war über den Kamin auf das Portrait gerichtet, in dem Ron einen letzten Zipfel eines roten Gewandes erkennen konnte, das soeben aus dem Rahmen getreten war. Sie sah zurück auf den Geist und ihre Augen wurden noch größer. In diesem Moment begann ein weißer Nebel den Raum zu füllen, der einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit wich und ohne Vorwarnung... wurden Ron und Hermine aus dem Denkarium ausgespuckt, wie Kirschkerne aus einem von Mollys Kirschkuchen. Das Sonnenlicht schien noch greller und unfreundlicher als vor ihrem Besuch in Harrys Erinnerung. Hermine sah sofort nach oben zu dem leeren Portrait, während sich Ron umblickte, als erwartete er den Geist noch immer irgendwo in einer Ecke des Raumes zu finden.

„Dumbledore!", platzte Hermine aufgeregt hervor und Ron und sein Vater, der genau dort auf der Stelle saß, die Harry in seiner Erinnerung besetzt hatte.

„Hast du dir bei dem holprigen Weg nach draußen den Kopf angestoßen?", fragte Ron. „Das war niemals Dumbledore."

„Nicht der Geist, das Portrait!", erwiderte Hermine und deutete über den Kamin. „Ich habe ihn dort drinnen gesehen. Falls das tatsächlich eine Erinnerung war, dann hat Dumbledore sie auch gesehen."

Rons Vater erhob sich. „G-Geist?", fragte er etwas unsicher, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Jetzt mal langsam, was genau habt ihr gesehen."

Abwechselnd berichteten Hermine („Nicht unsichtbar, Ron! Wäre er unsichtbar, hätte man ihn wohl kaum sehen können.") und Ron („Wams? Was ist das denn für ein Wort?") von der Erinnerung und am Ende ihrer Erzählung war Arthur mit wackligen Beinen auf die Couch gesunken.

„Das ist... das ist unmöglich. Ein Geist ist nicht korporal", erklärte er mit seltsam emotionaler Stimme. „Ein Geist ist nicht mehr als ein verbleibender Eindruck, ein Fußabdruck, ein Umriss einer Person, die einst gelebt hat." Rons Vater verstummte und sah dann auf. Zu Rons großem Entsetzen musste er erkennen, dass sich äußerst untypische Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters gesammelt, die der ältere Mann rasch weg blinzelte. „Ich kenne jemanden, den wir fragen können." Seine Stimme klang nun noch gepresster und vorsichtig merkte Hermine an, ob sie nicht doch vielleicht erst Dumbledore um Rat fragen sollten. Doch Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", erwiderte er ziemlich schroff. „Nicht sofort." Er erhob und räusperte sich einige Male. „Wir besuchen jemanden in der Winkelgasse."

oooooooooooooooooo

Schweigend betraten Hermine, Ron und Arthur Weasley die Winkelgasse durch den verborgenen Eingang in der Mauer und blieben einen Moment lang widerstrebend stehen, während sich die Backsteine hinter ihnen wieder zu einer soliden Mauer zusammensetzten.

Die Gasse war etwas abschüssig und lag deshalb gut übersichtlich zu ihren Füßen. Der schmale Streifen des Himmels, der zwischen den zueinanderstrebenden Giebeln der Häuser zu sehen war, nahm langsam eine violettfarbene Färbung an. Aber trotz des baldigen Schließens der Geschäfte herrschte eine gemütliche Stimmung entlang der Straße. Überall wuselten Menschen. Hexen und Zauberer, viele mit ihren Kindern im Schlepptau, schlenderten seelenruhig an den Schaufenstern vorbei und genossen den lang ersehnten Überfluss an Froschaugen (_„...sieben für den Preis von sechs und eine Hasenpfote dazu!_"), Krakenfellen (_„...wasserabweisend, antiallergen und rissfest!"_) und Sauberwasser (_„...beseitigt jeglichen Schmutz, Schimmel und Offendreck. Bei versehentlichem Schlucken hervorragend gegen Verstopfung!"_) . Überall blitzten Sonderangebote hinter den geputzten Fenstern und eine Traube kleiner Jungen presste sich aufgeregt gegen die Glasscheibe von _'Qualität für Quidditch'_._ 'Bestellen Sie schon jetzt!'_ stand auf einem großen Banner, der abwechselnd den Schriftzug und die Zeichnung eines neuen, ungewöhnlich futuristischen Rennbesens zeigte.

Wäre ihr Besuch in der Winkelgasse nicht überschattet von den Ereignissen des Tages, Ron hätte sich schneller unter die Reihe der Bewunderer gereiht, als Hermine während des Unterrichts ihren Arm heben konnte. Doch jetzt trottete er betrübt hinter seinem Vater her und unterdrückte hastig den Wunsch, einen Blick auf das neue Wunderwerk der Besentechnologie zu werfen.

Seitdem sie Griechenland verlassen hatten, hatte sein Vater keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Schon von sich aus ein äußerst seltsamer Zustand. Doch Ron begann sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, als sein Vater vor dem Eingang zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ kommentarlos an einem Straßenverkäufer vorbeigelaufen war, der schlechte Imitationen von Rolex-Uhren verkaufte.

Hermine hatte ihm einen verwirrten Blick zugeworfen und als ob sie bei ihm Halt suchte, fanden ihre Finger seine. Seitdem hatten sie einander nicht mehr losgelassen.

Mit pochendem Herzen versuchte Ron herauszufinden, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Sie liefen an _Ollivanders_ vorbei, passierten das Eulenkaufhaus und die Apotheke und schließlich tauchte der Laden von Rons Bruder _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ vor ihnen auf.

„Was wollen wir hier?", begann Ron schließlich und drängelte sich genervt an zwei Jungen vorbei, die sich mit explodierenden Knallfröschen bewarfen. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Feuerwerke."

Der Laden war mehr als überfüllt. Eine Schlange hatte sich bis zur Tür hinaus und auf die Straße gebildet und die Wartenden hielten Pappkartons in der Hand, auf denen kleine Figuren abgebildet waren, die ihre neuen Besitzer herzlich für ihren Erwerb huldigten.

„Er hat angeblich eine Reichweite bis zu 100 Metern", erklärte ein junger Mann seinem Freund und hielt den besagten Karton in die Höhe. Leider war nichts weiter zu erkennen und Ron war ohnehin zu nervös, um jetzt noch neugierig zu sein.

Das letzte Mal hatte er George gesehen, kurz bevor sie auf die Seychellen aufgebrochen waren und es war bei Weitem keine schöne Erinnerung gewesen. George hatte der Tod seines Bruder hart mitgenommen. Was noch etwas untertrieben war, wenn man bedachte, dass George tatsächlich daran gedacht hatte, seinen Laden aufzugeben.

„Wie soll ich einen Laden betreiben, der die Menschen zum Lachen bringen soll, wenn ich selbst es nicht mehr kann?", hatte sein älterer Bruder mit emotionaler Stimme erklärt und Ron war ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gekrochen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen der Zwillinge so erlebte. Ohne den aufblitzenden Schalk in seinen Augen, ohne zuckende Mundwinkel.

Dementsprechend angespannt fühlte er sich, als er den Laden endlich betreten hatte. Unbändiges Lachen kam von allen Seiten. Irgendwo in den hinteren Reihen explodierte etwas untermalt von triumphaler Musik. In den Schränken, die rechts und links die schmalen Gänge säumten, quillte es über von Extra-Sauren-Erbsen (_„Zum „Unter-das-Mittagessen-mischen" oder einfach nur, um eure Zunge in eine Trockenpflaume zu verwandeln"_), Voldemort-Wolle (_„Strickt sich von ganz alleine zu einer schicken Robe mit Totenkopf"_ und auf dem Bild war eine pinkfarbener Totenkopf zu sehen, mit rosa Brille und einem breiten Grinsen) und für den Schulanfang die üblichen Kotzpastillen, Hustenpralinen und Tagtraumzauber.

Eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte in jeder Ecke und Hexen und Zauberer jeden Alters belagerten den gesamten Laden. Über die Köpfe einiger Mädchen hinweg sah Ron aufsteigende Seifenblasen, die in der Luft anfingen in allen Farben zu funkeln. Nach einigen Sekunden platzten sie und ließen einen feinen Regen aus buntem Glitzer auf die Kunden hinabregnen.

Noch nie hatte Ron in diesem Laden einen solchen Lärmpegel erlebt.

„Dad, Ron, Hermine!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Tresen und Ron erkannte George, ein breites Grinsen über seinem Gesicht. „Wir mussten zwei weitere Angestellte anheuern bei dem Ansturm." Er deutete zu seiner Rechten auf Lee Jordan und Angelina Johnson.

„Ich muss mit Ginny reden", unterbrach Arthur mit lauter Stimme und Georges Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

„Sie ist hinten und stockt unseren Vorrat an Kitzel-Kissen auf. Was ist passiert?" Diesmal sah er eindeutig etwas grün um die Nase aus. „Wissen Ron und Hermine Bescheid?"

„Nein", entgegnete Arthur knapp. „Das solltest du übernehmen. Ich warte hier. Schicke bitte Ginny her, ich muss mit ihr reden."

George nickte ebenfalls knapp und ließ Lee an die Kasse, um einen aufgeregten, runden Jungen zu bedienen, der einen Strauß Nies-Natter-Blumen in der Hand hielt und sich seine juckende Nase rieb.

„Kommt mit!", sagte George zu Ron und Hermine und öffnete eine Tür in den hinteren Bereich des Laden, der angenehm kühl und still war. Ginnys Stimme war zu hören und schien hinter einem hohen Stapel wackelnder Kisten herzukommen.

„Das funktioniert nicht, du Schaumschläger!", schimpfte sie offenbar gerade mit jemanden, doch Ron konnte nichts erkennen.

„Ginny?", rief George und Ginnys Kopf lugte um die Ecke. Ihr Blick wanderte überrascht zu Ron und ihre Augen wurden größer und größer, bis Ron glaubte, dass sie ihr jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen würden.

„Ron? Hermine? Schon zurück aus Australien?" Ihr Lächeln schien etwas schief in ihrem Gesicht zu hängen und sie trat endlich hinter dem Stapel Kisten hervor, hievte einen davon in die Höhe und trat näher zu ihnen.

„Dad ist draußen, er will mit dir reden", informierte George sie mit einem vielsagenden Unterton und nach einem letzten Blick auf Ron und Hermine verschwand sie durch die Tür im Laden.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Hermine schließlich endlich, nur um die anbahnende Stille zu unterbrechen. „Wir sollten Harry..." Doch sie verschluckte sich auf der Hälfte des Satzes und begann laut zu husten, als etwas durch die Kisten hindurch auf sie zu schwebte. Neben ihr tat Ron einen Schritt nach hinten und ein seltsamer Laut entkam ihm. Irgendetwas zwischen einem Fauchen und einem heiseren Röcheln. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich auf der Stelle umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, doch hinter sich spürte er George, der ihn sanft aber entschlossen an der Schulter hielt.

„Hi, Ickle Ronnykins", sagte der durchsichtige Geist, der etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Er trug die Kleidung, die er bei seinem Tod getragen hatte. Einen Pullover, der noch immer eindeutige Spuren von Staub und Verschmutzung trug. Seine Jeans war an einigen Stellen gerissen und ihm fehlte ein Schuh.

Doch trotz allem trug der Geist das identische Grinsen seines Bruders auf den blassen Zügen und endlich schaffte Ron es, seine Atmung soweit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass er ein einziges Wort verständlich zwischen seinen zitternden Lippen hervorbrachte.

„Fred?"

TBC

**Kapitel 7: Talk Talk Talk mit Fred und Dumbledore und einige überraschende Offenbarungen.**


	7. Ginnys Entscheidung

**Yadina und Rebecca Slytherin: DANKE! Zwei Reviews sind mehr als keins :-D**

**Wie ich beim letzten Mal schon angekündigt hatte, habe ich vor drei Monaten mein Studium begonnen. Nebenbei muss ich noch Geld für die Bude verdienen und meine Freizeit leidet ziemlich darunter. Besonders leider auch meine Muse. Und das größtenteils fehlende Feedback tut sein Übriges. Ich werde diese Story trotzdem nicht vernachlässigen. Das könnte ich wohl kaum verantworten lol. Wenn ihr mich mit ein wenig Feedback unterstützen könntet, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar.**

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Ginnys Entscheidung**

„Fred?", erklang Hermines Echo, die sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn fasste, als wäre ihr schwindlig. „Wie... wie ist das möglich?"

„Glaubt mir, das wollt ihr nicht wissen", entgegnete Fred.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Ron und fühlte sich mit einem Mal genauso blass, wie Fred aussah. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Scheinbar hatte sich Fred eine andere Reaktion erhofft, denn er sah für einen Moment lang ziemlich verdattert aus. Dabei schwebte er scheinbar unbewusst einige Meter rückwärts und verschwand in dem Kartonstapel. Als er es bemerkte, kam er wieder hervor geschnellt.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun?", wiederholte Ron, diesmal mit gekränkter Stimme und er hatte einige Mühe, an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu reden.

„Was? Zu sterben oder wiederzukommen?" Fred stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und Ron bemerkte, wie sehr diese Geste ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte.

„Ein Geist zu werden. Wieso hast du dich dafür entschieden? Wieso tust du so was? Das ist doch..." Ron fehlten hier die Worte und er begann aufgeregt den schmalen Streifen Fußboden abzulaufen, der ihm zur Verfügung stand. „Das ist doch albern!"

„Albern? Ich?" Fred gluckste. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Für den unvorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nichts weiter als der Beginn eines neuen Abenteuers", zitierte Hermine und Ron und die Zwillinge sahen sie allesamt mit demselben perplexen Ausdruck an, welcher Hermine einen roten Schimmer auf die Wangen zauberte. „Das... hat Dumbledore gesagt."

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich verstehe, was Hermine damit meint. Und sie hat Recht!", fuhr Ron fort. „Du bist doch überhaupt nicht... wieso kommst du nur... was hat dich...?" Ihm gingen die Fragestellungen aus und er war kurz davor, sich wütend seine Haare zu raufen als er schließlich seufzte. „Mom und Dad sind wenig begeistert."

„Vollkommen verständlich", warf Hermine ein und warf wütende Blicke in die Runde, als George sie vorwurfsvoll anstarrte. „Es ist eine Sache, einen Sohn zu verlieren. Aber es ist eine ganz andere, zu sehen, wie er völlig unberührt neben seinem früheren Leben einfach so dahinexistiert... oder eher nicht-existiert. Du wirst nie wieder einen Weasley Pullover tragen können, Fred. Du wirst nie wieder Hackröllchen essen. Du wirst deine Eltern nie wieder umarmen können." Hermines Stimme wurde leiser mit jeder einzelnen Silbe. „Du wirst nie älter werden und du wirst zusehen, wie alle deine Freunde und deine Familie ein Leben haben werden, Kinder bekommen. Und zum Schluss... sterben. Und dann bist du alleine."

Eine grausame Stille erfüllte den Raum. Irgendwo tickte und knisterte es leise vor sich hin und Hermine scharrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Fußboden.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", entgegnete Fred schließlich mit einer kapitulierenden Geste. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ging... alles so schnell. Wir" Dabei sah er seinen Zwilling an. „...hatten gerade eine neue Kollektion Blubberblasen für den idealen Badespaß entwickelt und ... während des Kampfes sind mir ständig neue Formeln eingefallen, wie wir sie ... besser machen könnten..." Noch während Fred redete, wurde auch ihm bewusst, wie seltsam das alles klang und so endete er seine Ausführungen mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann unruhig erneut auf und ab zu schweben. „Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist der Kampf und viel Lärm und Geschrei. Und – hoppla – kaum habe ich die Augen geschlossen, befinde ich mich hier im Hinterzimmer des Ladens."

„Das war vor etwa drei Wochen", fügte George hinzu. Freds Zwillingsbruder schwankte ständig zwischen einem breiten Grinsen und einem besorgten Ausdruck. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass die Anwesenheit seines Bruders, wenn auch sehr durchsichtig, ihm mehr als zusagte. Ein bekanntes Glitzern stand in seinen Augen und er musste sich alle Mühe geben, im Angesicht der gespannten Lage nicht ständig freudig auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Dann hast du dich gar nicht bewusst dazu entschieden, ein Geist zu sein?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Nicht dass ich mich erinnern könnte", entgegnete Fred.

„Wir hoffen nur, dass Mom und Dad uns irgendwann wieder besuchen kommen. Als wir es ihnen vor zwei Wochen erzählt haben, ist Mom hysterisch in Tränen ausgebrochen und Dad musste sie Seit-an-Seit nach Hause apparieren."

Ron rollte müde mit den Augen. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie hat sich sehr seltsam benommen. Und das schon bevor Harry verschwunden ist."

„Was?", fragte George überrascht. „Harry ist verschwunden?"

„Oh", begann Hermine und fasste rasch zusammen, was im Ministerium und anschließend in Griechenland passiert war. Fred und George standen dabei Seite an Seite und Freds Geist sah so aus, als wäre er ein heller Schatten des lebenden Bruders.

„... und dann hat Dad gesagt, er wüsste, mit wem wir über diese Geisterstory reden müssen", endete Ron die Ausführungen seiner Freundin und warf dabei vielsagende Blicke auf Fred. „Jetzt wissen wir ja, was er damit gemeint hat."

Einen Moment schwiegen die vier und schließlich räusperte sich Hermine etwas ungeduldig. „Was ist nun mit Harry?", fragte sie und sah dabei Fred an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer der Geist ist, der bei Harry war?"

Fred schüttelte nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit den Kopf. „Leider nein. Aber es dürfte nicht zu schwer sein, das herauszufinden. Die Geisterwelt ist nicht sonderlich groß. Jeder kennt jeden und nach deiner Beschreibung zu urteilen, ist er ein Geist, der auffällt. Hinzu kommt, dass er, wenn er in der Lage ist, jeden beliebigen Ort aufzusuchen, im Ministerium registriert sein muss."

„Es gibt eine Registrationspflicht für Geister?", fragte Ron verblüfft, Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz", entgegnete er. „Es ist uns selbst überlassen, ob wir uns registrieren lassen wollen, oder nicht. Andererseits ist es Voraussetzung dafür, dass wir den Ort verlassen, an dem wir gestorben sind. Spukt ein Geist nur in dem Gemäuer herum, in dem es gestorben ist, dann ist das eben so. Sobald sie sich aber zu anderen Orten bewegen, brauchen sie eine Genehmigung." Fred seufzte. „Und ich sage euch, die zu bekommen, ist gar nicht so einfach. Die Geisterbehörde ist nicht gerade eine der schnellsten Abteilungen im Ministerium. Ich warte schon seit Tagen auf eine Bestätigung. Bis dahin darf ich diese Abstellkammer nicht verlassen." Mit einem Schlenker seines Armes machte er eine ausladende Geste.

„Aber wie bist du denn hierher gekommen, wenn du in Hogwarts gestorben bist?", wollte Hermine wissen und erntete dafür betretenes Schweigen.

„Ja, das ist eine vornehmlich gute Frage, Miss Granger", imitierte Fred Professor McGonagalls Stimme, doch Hermine und Ron lachten nicht. Dies war in der Tat eine berechtigte Frage.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Ich hatte gehofft, diesen Ort nicht so bald erneut betreten zu müssen", grummelte Ron und trottete leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelnd neben Hermine her.

„Bleibt uns etwas anderes übrig?", entgegnete sie.

Das Schloss lag verlassen und leer vor ihnen. Kein einziges Licht brannte in den unzähligen Fenstern und selbst Hagrids Hütte begrüßte sie mit vollkommener Dunkelheit. Ein seltsamer Anblick, da sie ihre Schule bisher nur mit Hunderten von Schülern bevölkert gekannt hatten. Normalerweise brannten Laternen auf dem Gelände um Hogwarts herum, doch das neue Schuljahr war noch fast zwei Wochen entfernt. Wo die Lehrer die Sommerferien verbrachten, darüber hatten sich Ron und Hermine nie Gedanken gemacht, doch im Moment sah es fast so aus, als hätten auch sie die Schule verlassen.

„Echt gruselig", bemerkte Ron mit leiser Stimme, als ob sie etwas Verbotenes taten. „Ich hoffe, die haben Fluffy nicht zum Wachhund umfunktioniert."

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Eingangspforte und lugte durch einen schmalen Spalt in die Eingangshalle. Eine Handvoll Fackeln erhellte den riesigen Raum nur mäßig und viele der Ecken lagen in undurchdringlichen Schatten. Ihre Schritte hallten laut und hohl, als sie die große Fläche überquerten und sich aufmachten, die Treppen zum Büro der Direktorin zu besteigen. Eine beklemmende Stimmung ergriff sie, als sie einen großen Bogen um einen üppigen Blutfleck machten, der auf dem Fußboden in einem breiten Flurstück prangte.

„Ist das nicht...", begann Hermine und verstummte rasch.

„Ja", murrte Ron und lief weiter, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. („Fred.")

Die meisten Gemälde an den Wänden waren auffallend leer, nur Sir Cadogan, in Begleitung seines fetten Ponys und eines Schwertes, das zu schwer für seine klapprige Gestalt war, begleitete die Beiden während ihres Weges und sprang von Bild zu Bild. Tische, Stühle und zahllose Vasen erlitten einen jähen Tod dank seiner unkoordinierten Trampelpfade und es schepperte laut, als er ein Regal gefüllt mit undefinierbaren Gefäßen umkippte.

„Weichet, weichet, ihr Ungnädigen!", tönte er laut, doch Ron und Hermine ignorierten ihn.

Sie erreichten den hässlichen Wasserspeier und blickten einander erstaunt an, als das breitflügelige Wesen ohne Vorwarnung einen Satz und somit den Weg zu einer rotierenden Wendeltreppe frei machte, die nach oben glitt.

„Ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich Mist gebaut und wäre dabei, mir meine Strafe abzuholen", bemerkte Ron und trat als Erster auf die beweglichen Stufen.

Warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Tür zum Büro öffneten und Hermine prallte gegen Rons Rücken, als dieser überrascht stehen geblieben war.

„Wa...", begann Hermine und sah über Rons Schulter hinweg in das Büro, das zu ihrem Erstauen hell erleuchtet und mindestens ebenso gut bevölkert war.

„Mister Weasley, Miss Granger", begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall, die hinter dem Schreibtisch Dumbledores saß und ihre Ellenbogen in erwartungsvoller Haltung auf die Tischplatte gestützt hatte. „Wir haben Ihre Ankunft bereits erwartet", fügte sie hinzu. Als Ron und Hermine keine Anstalten machten, näher zu treten, fuhr sie fort. „Sie dürfen eintreten. Es wäre sichtlich unbequem, die ganze Zeit zwischen Tür und Angel stehen zu bleiben. Ihr Vater..." Dabei nickte sie kaum merklich in Rons Richtung. „...hat uns Ihre Ankunft bereits angekündigt."

Endlich traten die beiden Ankommenden näher und erkannten mit wachsendem Staunen außer der Direktorin noch Hagrid, Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Flitwick, der auf einem unter ihm bedrohlich wankenden Stapel Kissen saß. Sie alle sahen etwas verwirrt aus. Offensichtlich wussten sie selber noch nicht den Grund für ihr spontanes Treffen. Selbst die Direktoren in den Gemälden waren anwesend und anhand ihres Gemurmels und ihren umherwandernden Blicken war zu erkennen, dass auch sie noch nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren.

„Hagrid", begrüßte Hermine ihn mit einem halb erfreuten, halb fragendem Unterton. Der Halbriese winkte mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einer bandagierten Hand. Hermine blinzelte überrascht auf und Hagrid erklärte, die Wangen unter seinem Bart rot anlaufend: „Bumerang-Beller... Für das nächste Schuljahr."

„Bitte setzen Sie sich!", forderte Professor McGonagall sie schließlich auf und sie strebten zwei Stühle an, die links von ihnen frei waren. „Ich möchte mich ungern zweimal erklären." Sie räusperte sich und blickte über ihre Brille hinweg auf die Anwesenden. Eine Geste, die unheimlich an Professor Dumbledore erinnerte und Ron einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Was...?", fragte Hermine nun erneut und blickte in die Runde. „Wieso... Was machen Sie hier alle? Geht es um Harry?"

McGonagall machte große Augen und sah Hermine an, als hätte sie auf eine Prüfungsfrage falsch geantwortet. „Aber natürlich geht es um Mr Potter."

Eine nervöse Unruhe entstand unter den Anwesenden und sie blickten einander noch verwirrter an, als noch zuvor.

„Aber woher..."

„Ich hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore", unterbrach McGonagall und rückte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl umher. „Er musste leider zu seinem Gespräch mit Minister Shacklebolt zurück, wird uns aber jeden Moment wieder aufsuchen. Wir..." Sie sah jeden Anwesenden den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang an. „…wissen alle, warum wir hier sind, denke ich."

Ron machte Anstalten, seine Hand zu heben, konnte es sich im letzten Moment aber verkneifen, als er Hermine sah, die ihm ein kleines Kopfschütteln zukommen ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie beide so damit zu überraschen", sagte McGonagall nun direkt an Hermine und Ron gewandt. „...aber Albus war der Meinung, wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Sie räusperte sich und begann zu aller Verständlichkeit kurz zusammenzufassen, was sich heute im Ministerium abgespielt hatte. Noch während ihrer letzten Worte erklangen die ersten entsetzten Schreie von Madame Pince. Hagrid brüllte ein empörtes „Das kann doch aber nich' wahr sein!" und nach einem erschrockenen Kieksen purzelte Professor Flitwick zusammen mit seinen Sitzkissen nach hinten um und machte eine Rückwärtsrolle. Die Medihexe half ihm rasch wieder auf die Beine, hatte ihren Blick aber trotzdem auf die Direktorin gerichtet.

„Hat Albus eine Theorie für dieses Verhalten?", fragte sie und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Noch nicht, leider, aber er ist sich sicher, dass all das nicht Harrys Absicht gewesen war."

„Man kann niemanden unabsichtlich foltern und danach töten", knurrte einer der Direktoren in den Gemälden und Ron hatte nicht wenig Lust, den Rahmen mitsamt Inhalt in das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin zu schmeißen.

„Professor Dumbledore...", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Professor Dumbledore hat also auch den Geist gesehen?"

„Den Geist?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und holte hastig aus, um den schwankenden Professor Flitwick erneut auf seinem Stapel Kissen zu stabilisieren, der bei dem Wort „Geist" erschrocken aufgehorcht hatte.

McGonagall nickte, sah jedoch etwas überrascht zu Hermine. „Woher wissen Sie von dem Geist?"

„Wir haben uns eine Erinnerung Harrys angesehen", antwortete sie und fasste nun zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden zusammen, was sie und Ron im Denkarium gesehen hatten.

„Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als Ihren Beschreibungen beizupflichten", seufzte die ältere Dame müde, als Hermine, ihre Stimme ein leicht heiseres Kratzen, geendet hatte. „Nach den heutigen Ereignissen sehen wir, das heißt Professor Dumbledore und ich, uns gezwungen, die Sache anders anzugehen."

„Ich verstehe das alles immer noch nicht", warf Madame Pince schließlich ein und machte eine angestrengte Grimasse, als sie versuchte, alle Informationen in einen Gesamtkontext zu bekommen.

„Ich denke", sagte jemand mit ruhiger, gefasster Stimme und alle Köpfe waren plötzlich unverwandt auf das neueste Portrait gerichtet, in dem Albus Dumbledore nun zu sehen war und mit ernstem Blick über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmige Brille blickte. „...dass ich die Sache wohl am ehesten aufklären kann." Dumbledore nickte grüßend den Anwesenden entgegen. „Zu Beginn der Ferien stand ich in einem regen Kontakt mit Mr Potter, der während der Zeit die Hütte meiner Familie in Griechenland bewohnte. Mein Bruder hatte es ihm angeboten. Leider musste ich schon kurz nach seinem Einzug feststellen, dass sich im Verhalten Mr Potters Auffälligkeiten fanden. Ich wusste dafür keine Erklärung, beauftragte aber den Hauselfen Lila, ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen. Sie informierte mich regelmäßig über Harry. Bis ich eines Tages in eine Szene hineingeriet, die mich aufs Äußerste beunruhigte. Ich denke, Ms Granger..." Hermine senkte betreten den Kopf, als alle wieder sie anstarrte, doch Dumbledore redete bereits weiter. „... hat Ihnen allen bereits einen guten Eindruck darüber vermittelt, was an diesem Abend geschehen war. Was sie aber alle wissen sollten: Auch ich habe diesen Geist gesehen." Er schwieg einen Moment lang und schien zu überlegen, wie er die nächsten Worte formulieren sollte. „Und zu meinem Bedauern glaube ich zu wissen, um wen genau es sich dabei handelt." Wieder herrschte ein beinahe ohrenbetäubendes Schweigen und nur der Stuhl unter Minerva gab ein leises Quietschen von sich.

„Salazar Slytherin", flüsterte Hermine in die Stille hinein und traurig nickte Dumbledore ihr zu.

Wieder purzelte Flitwick rückwärts den Kissenberg hinunter, doch dieses Mal machte Madame Pomfrey keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen. Sprachlos blickte sie zwischen Dumbledore und Hermine hin und her.

„Sala... wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Ron entsetzt. „Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Hermine duckte ihren Kopf etwas tiefer zwischen ihre Schultern. „Ich wusste es selber nicht, bis ich gerade einen Blick auf den Kamin geworfen habe."

Sie erhob sich und trat näher zu Dumbledore an den Kamin heran. Der steinerne Kaminsims war verziert mit dem Logo Hogwarts, einem H umrundet von den vier Häusern. Doch waren die Tiere um das H herum, wenn man es näher betrachtete, nicht alleine. Jedes stand neben dem ersten Buchstaben des Nachnamens seiner Gründer. Der Löwe neben einem verschlungenen G, der Dachs hockte mit sich reibenden Pfoten auf einem halb abgeplatzten H, der Adler schwebte mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln über einem R und die Schlange wand sich mit zischelnder Zunge um ein breites S.

„Die Brosche", sagte Hermine, allerdings mehr zu sich selber, um sich die Erinnerung erneut vor Augen zu rufen. „Er trug eine Brosche. Eine Schlange und ein S." Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie die Konturen in dem vom Feuer erwärmten Stein nach und ignorierte das aufgeregte Gebrabbel hinter sich. Ihr Blick ging nach oben und traf auf den des ehemaligen Direktors, dessen Miene unendliches Bedauern ausdrückte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Falls Sa... Sa... Slytherin", stolperte Madame Pince über ihre eigenen Worte."... ein Geist ist, warum haben wir noch nie etwas von ihm gehört? Er müsste seit Jahrtausenden existieren, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommen hat."

Erwartungsvoll sahen wieder alle zu Dumbledore. „Genau aus diesem Grund sind Sie alle heute hier", erklärte er. „Denn genau das gilt es herauszufinden. Irma, ich möchte Sie bitten, in Ihrer Bibliothek nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Poppy wird Ihnen dabei helfen. Minerva, Sie und Filius werden Nachforschungen in den alten Unterlagen und Archiven Hogwarts suchen. Sie haben auch Zugang zu meinen privaten Büchern. Zu schade, dass all meine Erinnerungen in meinem Portrait keinen Platz gefunden haben. Ich könnte Ihnen womöglich sagen, wo vielleicht etwas zu finden wäre." Er seufzte verhalten. „Vielleicht hätte ich stattdessen auf meine Erinnerung an den Sommer '69 in Fort Lauderdale verzichten sollen."

„Professor, was ist mit uns?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie stand noch immer direkt neben dem Feuer und ließ die Hitze über ihre Haut ihr Innerstes erwärmen. Trotzdem huschte ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken, ließ ihre Kiefer schmerzhaft aufeinander pressen und sie musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht laut mit den Zähnen zu klappern. „Wir müssen doch auch etwas tun können."

Dumbledore nickte. „Sie, Mr Weasley und Hagrid werden Harry suchen gehen."

Hermine schluckte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie über diese Entscheidung glücklich war. Ihr bester Freund hatte vor wenigen Stunden jemanden umgebracht. Sie wusste, dass er selbst es nicht getan hatte. Unter fremdem Einfluss zu stehen, war eine ziemlich gute Ausrede in dieser Hinsicht. Andererseits glaubte sie nicht daran, dass Harrys Freundschaft ihr und Ron gegenüber etwas daran ändern würde, dass er sie beide vermutlich mit zwei gezielten Avada-Flüchen ohne Weiteres töten könnte.

Sie schüttelte, wütend über ihre eigene Furcht, den Kopf und nickte Ron dann entschlossen zu. Der schnitt eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Albus, was ist mit Hogwarts' Geistern? Sir Nicholas könnte uns womöglich weiterhelfen", gab McGonagall zu Bedenken.

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern. In wenigen Minuten habe ich ein erneutes Gespräch mit Kingsley. Ich werde mich bemühen, die Registrierung von Fred Weasley ein wenig zu beschleunigen."

Ein drittes Mal war von Professor Flitwick ein entsetztes Kieksen zu hören und dann ein lautes Poltern.

„Fred Weasley?", keuchte Madam Pince erblassend auf und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Sie wollen damit nicht sagen, dass..." Sie verstummte und eine Beendigung des Satzes war nicht nötig. Die Anwesenden senkten ihre Köpfe und Dumbledore erklärte mit einer Stimme, die leise Belustigung erahnen ließ: „Jetzt gibt es zumindest eine gute Erklärung, warum Argus den Blutfleck im Flur nicht beseitigen kann." Mit diesen Worten trat der Direktor aus seinem Rahmen und die anderen Direktoren nickten bedächtig in ihren eigenen Gemälden.

Betroffenes Schweigen füllte den Raum und erst als McGonagall geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl nach hinten schob, standen alle auf und machten sich auf, die ihnen aufgetragenen Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

„Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, bleiben sie bitte noch einen Moment", hielt sie die zwei jüngsten zurück und deutete auch dem Halbriesen an, er möge seinen Sitzplatz noch einen Moment lang behalten. „Filius", der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst horchte auf. „Gehen Sie doch schon voraus in Albus' Bibliothek. Ich komme gleich nach."

Der Phoenix, der die ganze Zeit stumm auf einer Stange hinter Minerva gehockt hatte, gab einen langgezogenen, melodisch klingenden Ton sich und eines der Bücherregale glitt geräuschlos nach vorne, wodurch der Durchgang zu einem weiteren Raum geschaffen wurde. Neugierig beugte sich Hermine etwas zur Seite, um einen Blick ins Innere zu erhaschen. Ein geheimes Archiv von Albus Dumbledore. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, zu fragen, ob sie irgendwann auch einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Bücher werfen durfte, doch die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken, als sie McGonagalls besorgtem Blick begegnete.

„Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns auf einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geeinigt, bevor wir Sie gehen lassen", sagte die Lehrerin und bedachte die drei Personen mit strengen Blicken. „Ich verstehe die Lage, in der Sie sich befinden", begann sie mit einer belehrenden Stimme. „Mr Potter ist ihr Freund. Andererseits müssen Sie sich im Klaren darüber sein, dass seine Taten im Moment unberechenbar sind und nicht in seiner Absicht liegen. Wir haben es mit jemandem... oder etwas zu tun, das fähig ist, einen Mord zu begehen. Und wenn sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellt, wird es nicht vor einem weiteren Mord zurückschrecken." Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und Hermine konnte sich ein angestrengtes Schlucken nicht verkneifen. „Bitte seien Sie sich bewusst darüber, dass sie mit allen Mitteln versuchen müssen, Mr Potter aufzuhalten!"

„Was?", dröhnte Hagrid doch ein einziger Blick der Direktorin brachte ihm zum Schweigen.

„Ich rede nicht davon, ihn zu töten. Doch scheuen Sie sich nicht, ihn zur Not mit Gewalt aufzuhalten!"

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause, in der Ron und Hagrid angestrengt ihre auf den Oberschenkeln verknoteten Fingern starrten. Hermine kaute indessen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah schließlich zu McGonagall.

„Warum wir? Was ist mit den Auroren?", fragte sie vorsichtig und mit unsicherer Stimme. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie Harry suchen würden?"

„Sie hätten nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollen", erwiderte die ältere Frau mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Und sie würden ganz sicher nicht Halt vor dem Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs machen, um die Gefahr, die von Mr Potter ausgeht, zu beseitigen."

Sie öffnete eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und legte zwei Spiegel vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Sie wissen, wie sie funktionieren?", fragte sie und Hermine und Ron nickten. „Dann wissen Sie, wie sie uns erreichen, falls Sie ihn finden." Sie legte drei weitere Gegenstände auf den Tisch. Eine Phoenixfeder, eine leere Glasphiole sowie ein Buch mit dem Titel „_Zehn Tipps für die Kellerpflege_" von Bernard Britpip.

„Kellerpflege?", las Ron vor und sah verdutzt auf.

„Das ist eine Art Portschlüssel. Beliebig oft nutzbar und innerhalb weniger Sekunden einsatzbereit. Miss Granger...?"

Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ich weiß, wie es funktioniert."

„Also gut", fuhr McGonagall fort, hob die Phiole in die Höhe und sagte mit lauter Stimme. „_Sanqua_!" Sie füllte sich sofort mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. „Geweihtes Wasser. Angeblich eine Möglichkeit, einen Besessenen zu bekämpfen."

„Angeblich?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ich selbst bin nie in der unglücklichen Position gewesen, ein solches Mittel anwenden zu müssen. Daher kann ich Ihnen die genaue Wirkung nicht sagen. Aber ich werde mit Professor Flitwick weitere Recherchen beginnen und Ihnen Bericht erstatten, sobald sich uns etwas Neues erschließt."

„Uhu", grunzte Ron wenig überzeugt.

„Was ist mit der Feder?", wollte Hermine wissen und deutete auf das Objekt.

„Wie Sie wissen, wird Phoenixen besondere, magische Kräfte nachgesagt." Sie hielt die Feder in die Luft. „Doch um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie genau Ihnen diese Feder behilflich sein soll."

„Bitte?", erwiderte Ron entrüstet.

„Professor Dumbledore drückte sich bei dem Vorschlag, Ihnen eine Phoenixfeder mitzugeben, äußerst vage aus. Seine Worte waren „Manchmal benötigt man mehr zum schreiben, als Feder und Tinte"." Die Direktorin sah unglücklich aus und es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie es nicht mochte, im Ungewissen zu stehen. „Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen."

„Das wird reichen", entschied Hermine mit einem entschlossen Nicken, stand auf und sammelte die Materialien ein. „Wir sollten zurück zu deinen Eltern gehen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen. Gleich morgen früh brechen wir auf."

Ron machte Anstalten, Einwände zu erheben, konnte jedoch ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihnen, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war. Der vergangene Tag erschien ihnen länger als die Stunden, die sie nun auf den Beinen waren.

Der Weg zurück in die Haupthalle und über die dunklen Pfade bis hin zum Apparierpunkt verbrachten sie schweigend. Hagrid begleitete sie und verabschiedete sich erst am Zaun, als sich Ron und Hermine auf das Apparieren vorbereiten.

„Na dann bis morg'n", sagte er und das Letzte, was Ron sah, war, wie der Halbriese seine kräftige Hand zum Winken hob.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley war müde. Ein schwerer Druck schien an ihren Augenlidern zu hängen, doch sie weigerte sich standhaft, dem nachzugeben.

Seit Stunden stand sie am Fenster, starrte hinaus auf den Punkt, an dem Harry vor einigen Wochen verschwunden war. Als würde er jeden Moment dort auftauchen, seine Truhe hinter sich herziehen und ihr sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte. Hastig schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf über ihr kindisches Wunschdenken. Harry Potter würde hier ganz sicher nicht auftauchen. Er würde ihr auch ganz sicher nicht tief in die Augen schauen, reuevoll seine unendliche Liebe gestehen und sie an der Hand nehmen, um sie nie wieder loszulassen.

Nein, Harry Potter hatte offenbar momentan ganz andere Probleme.

Sie hatte nicht glauben können, was ihr Vater ihr vor wenigen Stunden erzählt hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sich gesträubt, auch nur ein einziges Wort davon zu glauben. Doch ihr Vater würde doch keine Witze darüber erzählen, richtig? Er musste doch wissen, wie sehr Harry ihr bedeutete.

Doch dass Harry einen Menschen getötet hatte...?

'Zugegeben einen Slytherin', war ihr erster Gedanke gewesen und sie hatte sich ein hysterisches Lachen nicht verkneifen können, nachdem ihr Vater sie angesehen hatte, als hätte sie gerade angekündigt, dass sie mit ihrem Rennbesen den Laden kehren wollte. Doch es war ein schmerzhaftes Lachen gewesen. Es hatte ihr die Luft zum Atmen genommen und ihren Brustkorb zusammengedrückt.

„Das kann doch aber nicht Harry gewesen sein! Es war doch Notwehr, richtig?", hatte sie geantwortet, doch nicht der Hauch eines amüsierten Ausdrucks hatte die Miene ihres Vaters verzogen. Und so hatte er ihr alle Einzelheiten erzählt. Hatte ihr von dem Besuch in Griechenland erzählt und wie Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, wo sie sich Hilfe von Professor McGonagall erhofften.

Doch jedes Wort der Beruhigung hatte nicht mehr angerichtet, als ihre Gedanken in einen Strudel aus Wut und Verwirrtheit zu schicken, aus dem sie sich seitdem nicht hatte befreien können.

Harry würde doch nicht...

Es war doch so offensichtlich, dass Harry unter fremden Einfluss stand. Sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Wie es war, wenn die eigenen Arme und Beine nicht das taten, was sie sollten. Wenn ihr eigener Körper und sogar ihre Gedanken nicht mehr ihr selbst gehörten. Sie war die Erste, die wußte, was er durchmachte. War sie deswegen nicht die Erste, die ihm helfen könnte? Ja, das war sie, richtig? Sie würde ihm helfen, so wie er es tun würde und bereits getan hatte. Es war an der Zeit, sich zu revanchieren.

Aber was, wenn er nicht besessen war? Was, wenn sie sich alle getäuscht hatten?

Nein! Das war unmöglich.

Sie trat energisch vom Fenster weg und begann auf den zwei Quadratmetern vor ihrem Bett auf und ab zu laufen, wobei sie einen Stapel Papiere von ihrem Schreibtisch fegte. Unzählige Zeitungsausschnitte und Fotos verteilten sich auf dem Fußboden und es raschelte, als sie auf einen der Zettel trat. Sie zog ihren Fuß zurück und bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben und erstarrte. Es war eine Schokofroschkarte mit der Aufschrift 'Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte – zweimal'. Die Karte war leer. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie Harry noch nie darin gesehen. Es war, als ob er nicht nur aus ihrem Leben verschwand, sondern auch aus ihrer Erinnerung. Als wolle er jegliche Verbindung zu sich kappen. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie die Karte zurück auf die Tischecke und hob die anderen Ausschnitte ebenfalls auf, ohne ihre Gedanken von Harry ablenken zu können.

Es war einfach unmöglich.

Harry nicht. Harry würde ihr seine Jacke geben, wenn ihr kalt war. Würde ihr sein Essen geben, wenn sie hungrig war. Würde sein eigenes Leben geben, um sie zu retten. Genauso jemand war Harry und alle, die etwas anderes behaupteten, hatten Unrecht.

„Genau!", betonte Ginny laut ihre eigenen Gedankengänge und blieb wieder stehen. „Oh Harry", seufzte sie und schlurfte zurück zum Fenster. Doch sie machte einen großen Satz rückwärts, als ihr zwei gelbe Augen hinter der Scheibe aus der Dunkelheit entgegen blickten. Ginny zwang sich zur Ruhe und trat näher. Erst nach einigen lauten Atemzügen erkannte Ginny Harrys Eule, die sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als der zusammen mit ihr von ihrem Hof appariert war.

„Hallo... Eule", begrüßte Ginny sie perplex und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin der Vogel seine Flügel ausbreitet und mit einem eleganten Hüpfer auf der Kante von Ginnys Schreibtisch landete. „Wie kommst du denn hierher?"

Die Eule zuckte angestrengt mit dem Kopf und plusterte sich einmal kräftig auf, bevor sich ihre Haltung etwas lockerte. Beinahe schläfrig ließ sie den Kopf nach vorne nicken und ihre Augen blinzelten müde in der schummrigen Helligkeit des kleinen Zimmers.

„Du bist doch Harrys Eule, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginny leise und ließ sich nun mehr neugierig als misstrauisch vor dem Tier auf einen Stuhl sinken. Beiläufig wischte sie einige Schulbücher dabei auf den Boden und beachtete nicht die Bertie Botts Bohnen, die leise unter ihr Bett rollten. Die Eule nickte erneut, putzte sich kurz unter dem Flügel und starrte dann wieder auf die junge Gastgeberin.

Ginny strich ihr gedankenverloren über das Federkleid. „Weißt du, wo er ist? Harry meine ich?" Eine verrückte Idee begann sich in ihrem Kopf auszubreiten und sie begann nervös mit den Füßen auf und ab zu wippen. „Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?"

Die Eule schuhute einmal und plusterte sich auf, als wolle sie eine lautstarke Weigerung von sich geben, doch dann beruhigte sie sich wieder und wippte im Gleichtakt mit Ginnys Fuß den Kopf. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Ginny begriff, dass die Eule in Wirklichkeit in die Richtung des Stapels deutete, den sie gerade eben zusammen gesammelt hatte. Der oberste Zeitungsausschnitt war eine unsauber abgerissene Ecke des Tagespropheten, der ein zweistöckiges, heruntergekommenes Haus zeigte, über dem hell und seltsam unbeteiligt das schaurige Mal Voldemorts hing. Trotz alles Leids, welches es gebracht hatte, schien es inzwischen kaum mehr zu sein, als die schlechte Karikatur eines vergangenen bösen Übels. Ginny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, warum sie diesen Artikel überhaupt behalten wollte. Es schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwie richtig gewesen zu sein. Und jetzt würde es DEN Unterschied bedeuten.

„Danke", entgegnete Ginny mit einem Nicken und richtete sich auf. Hastig packte sie ein paar Dinge zusammen und steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Bund ihrer Hose.

Eine halbe Stunden später schlich sie auf leisen Sohlen durch das Haus. Ihre Eltern schliefen offensichtlich, denn nicht ein einziger Mucks kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Der Ghul auf dem Dachboden trottete genügsam und leicht hinkend über ihr und verschaffte ihr ein angenehmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches sie mit ihrem Zuhause verband. Sie kannte jede einzelne Diele, wusste genau, wie man knarrende Stellen vermied und so trat sie mit einem letzten Blick auf Harrys Zeiger in der Küche, der noch immer auf 'Verschollen' gerichtete war, aus dem Haus. Die angenehm kühle Nachtluft machte sie sofort wieder munter. Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein und ein halbvoller Mond sah vom nachtschwarzen Sternenhimmel auf sie hinunter, beleuchtete die Umgebung mit einer kalten Illumination. Doch es war mehr als genug, um zu erkennen, dass in diesem Moment zwei Gestalten auf das Haus zugelaufen kamen.

Sie hielten einander an der Hand und je näher sie kamen, desto mehr konnte Ginny eine Müdigkeit und Zerschlagenheit in ihrer Körperhaltung erkennen. Als würden sie sich beide gegenseitig halb stützen, halb ziehen müssen, um voran zu kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt einfach schlafen gehen kann", bemerkte einer von Beiden und Ginny erkannte sofort ihren Bruder. Hastig trat sie aus dem Lichtkegel des Mondes und versteckte sich, indem sie einige Schritte weit hinter der Hausecke verschwand. Ihren Ohren hatte sich trotzdem angestrengt auf die beiden Ankömmlinge gerichtet, denn sie hoffte von ihnen vielleicht mehr Information zu erhaschen. Doch Hermines Antwort hörte sie nicht, konnte sich aber denken, was sie sagte, da Ron weiter neben ihr herlief und keine weiteren Einwände von sich gab, bis sie durch die Küche das Haus betraten und somit außer Hörweite waren.

Einige weitere Minuten blieb Ginny in ihrem Versteck, bis sie schließlich im Lauftempo über den Hof huschte und hoffte, dass niemand diesen Augenblick nutzt, um aus dem Fenstern zu schauen. Doch offenbar hatte sie Glück, denn ohne weitere Unterbrechung erreichte sie die Grenze des Grundstücks und somit die Sicherheitsbarriere. Mit dem Rucksack über ihrer Schulter und dem Zeitungsausschnitt in der Hand. Die Spuren, die der Schnabel des Vogels darauf hinterlassen hatte, waren selbst in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick darauf und bebte bei dem Gedanken daran, zu dem Haus zu gehen, über dem vor einigen Wochen noch das Zeichen Voldemorts geprangt hatte.

Doch selbst wenn sie Harry dort finden würde, wäre er tatsächlich der Harry, den sie gekannt hatte?

Sie seufzte und schob hastig alle Bedenken beiseite. Vielleicht hätte sie doch Ron und Hermine einweihen sollen? Aber nein, sie wollte alleine mit Harry reden. Er würde ihr schon nichts tun. Danach würde sie sich sofort bei ihren Eltern melden und die ganze Sache würde sich von ganz alleine klären, ganz sicher.

Ein entferntes Dröhnen kündigte die Ankunft des Fahrenden Ritters an und Ginny steckte das Stück Papier in ihre Hosentasche. Der Bus blieb mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihr stehen und sie hörte das laute Rumpeln von Gepäckstücken und Passagieren, die bei dem Bremsmanöver aus ihren Betten und Ablagen stürzten. Eine junge Frau trat auf die Stufen und begrüßte Ginny mit einem gelangweilten „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter. Wo möchtest du hin?"

Sie sah Ginny dabei nicht einmal in die Augen und beschäftigte sich stattdessen damit, mit einem öligen Tuch ihren Zauberstab zu polieren, der bei jedem Reiben grüne Funken von sich gab.

Ginny rückte den Rucksack auf ihrer Schulter zurecht und stieg die drei Stufen ins Innere des Busses. Sie drückte der Busschaffnerin einige Münzen in die Hand und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Spinners End."

Kapitel 8 - Ginnys Entscheidung und die Konsequenzen

P.S An alle Snape-Fans da draußen: Ja, auch er wird mehr oder weniger eine Rolle spielen werden. Inwiefern kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber nicht umsonst spielt das nächste Kapitel in Spinners End.


	8. Staubige Briefe an Snape

**A/N. Wow, also die Anzahl der Reviews raubt mir den Atem _hust_. Dementsprechend tut es mir auch nicht wirklich leid, dass ich so lange mit diesem Kapitel gebraucht habt kicher. Ich stecke momentan mitten im Prüfungsstress und weiß jetzt auch wieder, warum ich vor Jahren so froh war, das Abitur geschafft zu haben _augenroll_. Falls ihr nen Daumen übrige habt, drückt ihn mir, okay?  
**

**Danke Yadina, für das Feedback. Als Belohnung hast du hier ganz viel Harry drin. **

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Staubige Briefe an Snape**

Der schmale Weg hob sich deutlich von der Dunkelheit um ihn herum ab und erleichtert verzichtete Harry darauf, sich den Weg zu leuchten. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, wenn er das Haus betrat.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, doch schließlich legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Haustür, die mit einem Knarren zur Seite schwang. Es war still, sowohl im Innern des Hauses, als auch in seinem Kopf.

Nur verschwommen erinnerte er sich daran, das Ministerium verlassen zu haben. Scheinbar waren es nicht nur seine Hände, die zur Zeit dazu neigten, sich selbstständig zu machen. Allerdings glaubte Harry nicht daran, dass sein Ziel irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, dass jemand seine Taten kontrollierte.

Denn warum auch immer, seit Stunden hatte er seinen Kopf ganz für sich alleine. Hatte er ihn sich vielleicht nur eingebildet? Waren die letzten Stunden Resultat eines Kurzschlusses in seinem Gehirn? Schande und Hass auf sich selbst brachen über ihn ein und er klammerte sich an den Gedanken, all dem entkommen zu können, indem er ganz einfach verschwand. Auf dem schnellsten Wege und ohne auf andere Menschen zu treffen, denen er weh tun könnte.

Es war eine dumme Idee, aber die Einzige, die ihm in diesem Moment eingefallen war. Und eines war sicher: das Haus vor ihm war leer. Ob es nun an dem Dunklen Mal lag, welches noch vor einigen Wochen darüber gehangen hatte wie das Schwert des Damokles, oder an der Tatsache, dass sich niemand hinein traute, weil sie den ehemaligen Bewohner nicht hatten ausstehen können... im Moment war es Harry egal. Und eigentlich kam es ihm im Moment sehr gelegen. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand ihn hier so bald finden würde.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und wartete darauf, gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere zu stoßen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Wahrscheinlich waren alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zusammen mit dem Besitzer des Hauses gestorben. Auf jeden Fall schwang die Tür auf, ohne dass Harry seinen Zauberstab zücken musste. Ein Flur, dunkel wie der Rachen eines Tieres, das ihn verschlingen wollte, lag nun vor Harry, doch bevor er seine Umgebung mit einem heiseren _Lumos_ erhellte, schloss er vorsorglich hinter sich die Tür.

Das Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes bedeckte die Wände und den Fußboden mit einem gräulichen Flimmern, ließ die alte Tapete fleckig leuchten. Große Staubflocken lagen in den Ecken und eine Kommode, die in dem schmalen Flur stand, war mit einem ehemals weißen Bettlaken bedeckt. Harry blieb stehen, traute sich nicht zu atmen, als ob seine ausgestoßene Luft aus den Lungen den absoluten Frieden der Umgebung stören und unerwünschte Besucher von draußen aufmerksam werden lassen könnte.

Doch auch Minuten später blieb es still.

Müde ließ Harry seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und rieb sich diesen mit seiner freien Hand. Wie hatte all das nur passieren können? Wie ein schlechter Traum spukten die Ereignisse des Morgens in seinem Kopf herum und erschienen ihm wie Bilder aus einem von Dudleys seltsamen Videospielen. Genauso, als hätte jemand bei ihm die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt und eine willenlos Marionette aus ihm gemacht.

Nur dass er keine stumpfsinnige Marionette war. Marionetten war es egal, auf wen sie ihren Zauberstab richteten und wen sie ermordeten.

Mit viel Kraftaufwand widerstand Harry der Versuchung, die Tür entlang an seinem Rücken auf den Fußboden zu rutschen. Die Vorstellung, hier im Dunkel sitzen zu bleiben und sich wie eine verwelkende Topfpflanze an das Interieur des kleinen Hauses anzupassen, klang verdammt vielversprechend. Doch trotzdem setzte er langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und begann leise, doch mit laut pochendem Herzen, die Etage zu erkunden.

Das Haus zu finden, war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen. Snapes Erinnerungen waren ihm aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund noch immer frisch im Gedächtnis. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er über einen verlassenen Spielplatz gelaufen. Zwei einsame Schaukeln hatten dezent gequietscht, während der laue Sommerwind sie wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand vor und zurück bewegt hatte. Vor etlichen Jahren war es gewesen, dass seine Mutter und ihre Schwester darauf gesessen hatten, sich zankten, wie es nur Schwestern konnten. Und hinter einem der Büsche hatte ein magerer Junge gestanden, die dunklen Augen zusammengekniffen. Er hatte ihnen zugesehen, nicht annähernd erahnend, was ihm in allzu naher Zukunft widerfahren würde.

Ein dunkler, klebriger Klumpen aus undefinierbaren Gefühlen hatte Harrys Herz beinahe erdrückt und mit einem unerträglich klaren Gedanken spürte er, wie sehr seine momentane Lage der eines gewissen Zaubertränkelehrers ähnelte. Auch er hatte sein Schicksal ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr selber beeinflussen können.

Schwer atmend tappte Harry weiter durch die Dunkelheit und fand sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer wieder, in dem eine alte Couch und ein nicht dazu passender Sessel standen. Auf dem flachen Tisch und der Kommode war nichts außer einer dicken Schicht Staub. Eine Wand war voll gestellt mit Bücherregalen und Harry bewegte die leuchtende Spitze seines Zauberstabs über die Buchtitel hinweg. Unzählige Zaubertränkebücher, darunter „_Der schmale Grat zwischen Schein und Sein – Wie Farbnuancen Bände sprechen_" oder „_Die richtige Konsistenz_".

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig weiter durch den Raum und trat durch eine Tür, die zu einem weiteren Flur führte. An seinem Ende zog sich eine Treppe nach oben. Die Luft um ihn herum roch abgestanden und modrig, was nicht verwunderlich war, da dieser Raum keine Fenster hatte. Die Geräusche seiner Schritte wurden vom verfilzten Teppich gedämpft und auch hier standen Regale an den Wänden, so dass der Flur noch schmaler schien, als er tatsächlich war. Wieder flog Harrys Blick recht uninteressiert die Titel entlang und er nahm schließlich die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk.

Sie führten zu einer einzigen Tür, hinter der sich ein kleines Schlafzimmer verbarg. Ein klappriges Himmelbett mit ordentlich zurechtgerücktem Überzug stand in einer Ecke. Auch hier standen Bücher – wie sollte es anders sein – in einem einzigen schmalen Regal. Doch Harrys Blick fiel auf ein Nachtschränkchen. Die kleine Schublade war nicht vollständig verschlossen und es knarrte ungesund, als Harry an dem kalten Messingknauf zog.

Ein einziges Buch lag darin. Harry musste es herausnehmen, um den überall vorherrschenden Staub wegzupusten und den Titel überhaupt lesen zu können. Er erwartete ein weiteres Tränkebuch. „_Grundbegriffe der Zaubertrankkunst_" oder „_Von Acetat bis Zink_" doch er stutzte. Eine verschnörkelte Überschrift kündigte den Autor, einen _Herman Melville_, an und das Cover, soweit er es erkennen konnte, war verdächtig starr, wie er es nur von Muggelbüchern kannte. Darunter in großen, geraden Buchstaben: Moby Dick.

„Moby Dick", grübelte er angestrengt. Irgendetwas mit einem Wal... und einer Suche. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an den Inhalt aus einer Englischstunde in der Grundschule. Sie hatten es nicht behandelt, doch er wusste, dass es eine sehr berühmtes Muggelwerk war. Doch was genau machte es in der Nachttischschublade von Snape?

Neue Staubflocken rieselten auf seine Fußspitzen, als er die erste Seite aufschlug und erstarrte. Eine schwache, verblasste Tinte formte Worte, doch was Harry als Erstes in die Augen sprang war die elegante Unterschrift: _Deine Lily_.

Minutenlang starrte er darauf und hoffte, dass er auch weiterhin seine Ruhe vor dem Jemand haben würde, der ihn verfolgte, denn die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, waren für niemand anderen bestimmt als für ihn. Eine Träne rollten ihm über die Wange und er wischte sie beiläufig beiseite. Die Worte wurden klarer und er ertrank in ihnen, sog sie auf wie ein Verdurstender klares, kühles Wasser.

_Für dich, der du immer auf der Suche nach dir selbst bist._

_Deine Lily_

Harry ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und die Matratze unter ihm war ebenso unnachgiebig und hart wie die Verwirrung und die Flut an Gefühlen in seinem Kopf. Er spürte, wie seine Gedanken durcheinander purzelten und holte zischend Luft, als er die ersten Anzeichen dafür spürte, dass der unerwünschte Eindringling in seinem Kopf sich regte und begann, sich an die Oberfläche von Harrys Bewusstsein zu kämpfen.

„Nein!", zischte Harry. Das Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Läufer und eine neue Staubwolke stob in die Höhe. Doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Angestrengt presse er seine Handballen gegen den Kopf, als wolle er den Eindringling wieder hinabstoßen. Tief hinunter in die untersten Schichten seiner Selbst, wo er nichts anrichten konnte. Es gelang ihm, doch Schweißtropfen glänzten nun auf seiner Stirn. Mit seinem staubbesetzten Handrücken wischte er ihn fort und hinterließ einen breiten, grauen Streifen aus Schmutz und Staub von der Mitte seiner Stirn bis zur Schläfe. Schließlich nahm er das Buch erneut in die Hände und etwas Papier fiel aus den letzten Seiten heraus. Es waren drei Briefumschläge, die hinab segelten und sich vor seinen Füßen verteilten. Er sammelte sie mit einem Seufzen auf und einen Moment lang spürte er Reue. Fühlte sich ertappt dabei, wie er in fremden Dingen herumstöberte, sich in fremde Angelegenheiten mischte – und das ausgerechnet in die von Professor Snape.

Andererseits waren es ganz offensichtlich auch die Angelegenheiten seiner Mutter. Und wer sonst hätte das Recht über diese Angelegenheiten Bescheid zu wissen, wenn nicht ihr Sohn? Zumindest dachte Harry so und verdrängte jegliches Gefühl der Reue.

Einen Moment lang hielt er die Briefe in der Hand und starrte darauf, als hoffte er, die Briefe würden sich ihm ganz alleine vorlesen. Auf diese Weise würde ihm die Entscheidung zumindest abgenommen.

Nichts passierte, wie sollte es auch anders sein, und so legte er mit zitternden Händen das Buch neben sich auf den fleckigen Überzug und öffnete den ersten Umschlag.

Ein abgegriffenes Blatt lag darin und vorsichtig klappte Harry es auseinander. Es schien alt und abgegriffen, als hätte es Jahrhunderte überstanden. Die Kante, an der es gefaltet war, war brüchig und vorsichtig legte Harry es auf seinen Knien ab, damit es nicht auseinanderfiel. Er war datiert auf den dritten September 1978.

_Lieber Severus, _begann Harry zu lesen und hätte fast losgeprustet. 'Lieber Severus'? Gleich würde er sich übergeben müssen. Natürlich, er wusste von der ... Beziehung (bei diesem Gedanken schauderte er) zwischen den beiden. Aber... _Lieber Severus_?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter.

_Ich hoffe, mein letzter Brief hat dich erreicht. Vielleicht ist er aber auch verschwunden. Die Eule, die ich mit dem Brief beauftragt habe, sah doch etwas mager aus. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass du ihn erhalten hast, denn ich hatte dir erzählt, dass mir James einen Antrag gemacht hat._

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, das willst du nicht hören, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was ich sonst zu berichten habe. Denn du willst das Meiste nicht hören. Ich habe schon so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört und wollte eigentlich einfach nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Bitte melde dich!_

_Lily_

Hier war der Brief bereits beendet, doch zwischen den Zeilen stand so viel mehr, das selbst Harry hören konnte. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung zwischen Snape und seiner Mutter war nicht sonderlich freundschaftlich gewesen. Doch in beider Worte hatte Harry Bedauern herausgehört. Bedauern über das Ende einer Freundschaft zwischen zwei Menschen, die eigentlich nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Vermutlich hatten sie seit dem Abend des Abschlussballs in Hogwarts nicht mehr miteinander geredet, der bereits irgendwann im Frühjahr des Jahres 1978 gewesen sein musste.

Die Sorge seiner Mutter über den krummnasigen, arroganten Tränkemeister ließ Harrys Brustkorb gegen seine Lunge pressen und er kämpfte gegen einen Anflug von Übelkeit, der ohne Umweg zu einem schlechten Gewissen überging.

Langsam legte er den Brief beiseite und starrte für einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, bevor er nach dem nächsten Umschlag griff. Dieser war auf den 24. Dezember 1978 datiert. Wieder waren es nur wenige Zeilen und der Brief sah ähnlich dünn aus, wie der Erste.

_Lieber Snape,_

_du hast dich nicht gemeldet. Mag sein, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir wünsche, dass du nicht alleine feierst. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut._

_Lily_

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Die Sorge seiner Mutter wurde ihm immer suspekter. Hatte sein Vater davon gewusst? Und wenn ja, hätte er es gutheißen können, dass seine Ehefrau am Weihnachtstag einen Brief an einen Mann schickte, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte? Natürlich beruhte die Sache auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn sein Vater war in dieser Hinsicht nicht wirklich unschuldig gewesen.

Er legte auch diesen Brief wieder sorgfältig zusammen und nahm sich den letzten Brief.

_13. Januar 1980_

_Vor drei Tagen wurden wir in der Winkelgasse angegriffen. Uns geht es gut, aber ich glaube, einer der Todesser hat während eines Gesprächs deinen Namen erwähnt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Bitte gib mir doch ein Zeichen. Nur, ob es dir gut geht. Ich will nicht, dass du was Dummes machst._

_James war außer sich, nachdem ich einen _Stupor_ abbekommen habe. Er lässt mich seit Tagen nicht mehr aus den Augen._

_Ich bin schwanger. Im vierten Monat._

_Lily_

Lily war schwanger. Im vierten Monat. Mit ihm.

Harry schüttelte das Buch ziemlich ungehalten und hoffte auf weitere Briefe, aber er fand nichts. Waren es tatsächlich nur die drei Briefe gewesen, oder hatte Snape die anderen woanders verstaut? Vielleicht hatten sich Lilys Ängste bestätigt und sie hatte irgendwie erfahren, dass Snape tatsächlich zu einem Todesser geworden war. Es wäre kein Wunder gewesen, wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Frustriert legte Harry die Briefe zurück in das Buch und begann, das Zimmer nach weiteren Briefen zu durchsuchen. Er begann mit dem Nachttisch, dann mit den Bücherregalen. Er nahm jedes Buch einzeln heraus, schüttelte es mit den flatternden Seiten nach unten und entdeckte nichts weiter als ein paar gekritzelte Trankrezepte, eine Postkarte mit dem etwas ruckelnden Motiv des Taj Mahal und sogar eine Einkaufsliste. Doch keine weiteren Briefe seiner Mutter. Er sah unter dem Bett nach und auch unter dem Kopfkissen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte den schwarzen Samthimmel an, an dem große Staubflocken hingen wie schmutzige Sterne am Nachthimmel. Der Stoff war offensichtlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen worden und die Falten hingen tief über dem Bett. Als ob etwas darauf lag und es nach unten drückte. Harry streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe und drückte leicht mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die niedrigste Stelle und tatsächlich lag dort etwas Schweres, das prompt zur Seite rutschte, als er es nach oben schob.

Seine Neugier erneut entfacht, stand Harry auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab so weit über den Kopf, dass dessen Spitze über den Holzrand des Himmels ragte.

„_Accio_", murmelte er leise und fing den Gegenstand mit seiner anderen Hand auf, als er über den seinen Kopf hinweg zoomte. Ein Staubregen ergoss sich über ihn und er hustete, bis er wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte. Hastig schüttelte er sich die verbleibenden Staubfetzen aus dem Haar und setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante. Was er in der Hand hielt, war ein kleines Notizbuch mit einem schwarzen Einband und einem Bändchen, das irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen den Seiten lag.

Ein scharfer Schmerz stach in seinem Kopf, dicht hinter seinen Augen und er schloss sie kurz, bevor er das Büchlein aufschlug. Auf den ersten Blick war es nicht mehr als ein Notizbuch. Lieblos dahingeschmierte Worte, halb beendete Satzfetzen und unkenntliche Skizzen füllten es aus und nur hin und wieder glaubte Harry Namen darin lesen zu können. Voldemort, Avery und Pettigrew waren nur einige davon. Er wollte es sich bereits gemütlich machen, als ein Geräusch ihn aufhorchen ließ und er das Licht seines Zauberstabes löschte.

Hastig trat er ans Fenster, den Zauberstab nun in abwehrenden Geste vor sich haltend, und blinzelte in den dicht bewachsenen Vorgarten hinaus. Mondhelle Schatten kreuzten den weißen Gehweg und eine schnelle, dunkle Gestalt huschte ihn entlang. Sie hatte die Eingangstür erreicht, noch bevor Harry erschrocken vom Fenster zurückgetreten war. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch das Schlafzimmer zurück an die Tür und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit, um hindurch lauschen zu können. Er blieb stehen und wartete.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ein kalter Schauer rann Ginnys Rücken hinab und ließ sie frösteln, als sie aus dem Fahrenden Ritter heraustrat und vor sich das Haus sah, welches sie in Bildformat in ihren Händen hielt. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, als ob sie nach den Überresten des Dunklen Mals suchen wollte. Natürlich war davon nichts zu sehen.

Sterne funkelten über ihr und der Mond erhellte die Gegend mit einem bläulichen Schimmer. Vereinzelte Wolken sahen aus wie silberne Kissen, die es sich in dem Himmelszelt gemütlich machten. Ginny stolperte erschrocken nach vorne, als der Bus hinter ihr mit quietschenden Reifen davonbrauste. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihm böse hinterher und schulterte schließlich ihren Rucksack. Unter ihren Füßen knirschten kleine Kiesel und Äste und Blätter ragten bis weit in den Weg hinein. Vorsichtig schob sie sie beiseite und blieb schließlich vor der Haustür stehen.

Was, wenn er nicht da war? Oder anders: Was, wenn er da war? Ein Moment, eine klitzekleine Sekunde lang, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, keine Nachricht zu hinterlassen? Noch hatte sie die Chance umzudrehen, mit ihren Eltern darüber zu reden, Ron und Hermine zu begleiten und... und dann?

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Harry vertraute ihr und sie, als einzige, wusste genau, was er durchmachte, falls er tatsächlich besessen war.

Also straffte sie ihre Gestalt und trat ein. Wie Harry Stunden zuvor ließ sie ihren Blick mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Ungewissheit über die Einrichtung wandern. Sie durchschritt das kleine Wohnzimmer, eine Wolke aus erneut aufgewirbelten Staub hinter sie her ziehend. Mit gemischten Gefühlen fielen ihr die Fußabdrücke auf, denen sie unbewusst gefolgt war. Er war also tatsächlich hier. Bevor sie in den Flur trat, holte sie tief Luft und hielt den Zauberstab vor sich, bereit, sich bei der kleinsten Bedrohung zu verteidigen.

Doch die Dunkelheit und die feindselige Aura dieses Hauses machten es schwierig, ihre bebenden Nerven zu beruhigen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Er hörte Schritte. Sie waren zurückhaltend und scheu, als wolle der Jemand nicht gehört werden. Hastig schloss Harry die Tür noch etwas mehr, so dass er nur mit einem Auge hindurchblicken konnte. Der Flur machte einen Knick auf der Hälfte der Stufen und so sah Harry zuerst nur den schwummrigen Lichtkegel eines mit _Lumos_erhellten Zauberstabes. Doch er bewegte sich deutlich immer näher und nach wenigen Sekunden lugte das leuchtende Ende des Stabes um die Ecke herum. Harry ließ leise seinen Atem entweichen, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, und seine Knöchel schmerzten von dem harten Griff, den er um seinen eigenen Zauberstab geschlossen hatte.

Eine Stimme, so unerwartet wie bekannt, hauchte ihm entgegen. Sie war erfüllt von Angst und Unsicherheit und wäre Harry nicht wie erstarrt, er hätte die Tür aufgerissen.

„Harry?"

Sein Herz pochte ihm bis in den Hals und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als wolle es ein eigenes Orchester gründen.

„Ich bin es. Ginny." Ein weiterer Schritt auf der Treppe. „Bist du hier?"

Das Flüstern klang so, als wäre sie sich unsicher, ob sie tatsächlich gehört werden wollte. Eine Tatsache, die Harry sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Als hätte er sich seine Finger daran verbrannt, warf Harry seinen Zauberstab, der bereits für einen Toten an diesem Tag verantwortlich war, ans andere Ende des Zimmer und er rollte mit einem scheinbar ohrenbetäubenden Klackern unter das Bett. Ginny musste es einfach gehört haben und ihre Schritte wurden fester, schneller und schließlich wurde die Tür von außen aufgestoßen. Harry war zurückgewichen und hielt nun seinen Unterarm vor die Augen, um sich vor dem grellen und ungewohnten Licht zu schützen.

„Harry", begrüßte Ginny ihn halb überrascht, halb misstrauisch und ließ ihren Zauberstab etwas sinken, so dass Harry ihr blinzelnd gegenüberstand und den Arm sinken ließ.

Sie standen einfach nur und warteten darauf, dass der jeweils andere zu reden begann. Doch keiner der Beiden schien den Anfang machen zu wollen. Nervös presste sich Harry gegen die Wand hinter ihm, während Ginny unschlüssig von einem ein Fuß auf anderen balancierte, nicht sicher, ob sie fliehen oder ihm um den Hals fallen sollte.

„Ginny", wisperte Harry schließlich heiser und war sich eigentlich nicht einmal sicher, ob er den Gedanken ausgesprochen oder nur gedacht hatte. Doch er musste es wohl laut gesagt haben, denn im selben Atemzug spürte er Ginnys schmale Arme, die sich um seine Schultern legten und pressten, als ob sie Harry entzwei brechen wollte.

„Oh Harry", hauchte Ginny, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegend. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem gegen seinen nackten Hals und roch den Duft ihrer Haare. Etwas Fruchtiges, ein unterschwelliger Geruch nach Sommer und Gras und umhersummenden Bienen und blühenden Apfelknospen. „Oh, Harry", wiederholte Ginny und Harry fand endlich die Kraft, ebenfalls seine Arme zu heben. Er umschlang ihren Oberkörper, schwamm in seinen Gefühlen wie ein Ertrinkender und umklammerte Ginny, als wäre sie ein Rettungsring. Überwältigt und müde ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, versank mit der Nase in ihrem Rotschopf und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die seinen Verstand zu vernebeln versuchten. Doch in einer plötzlichen Eingebung umfasste er ihre Schultern und drückte sie fort von sich.

Wütend funkelte er ihr entgegen. „Was machst du hier?"

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er Angst in ihren Augen aufflackern zu sehen, doch sie verschwand rasch, als Ginny das Zittern seiner Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier tue, Dummkopf?", entgegnete Ginny nicht minder aufgebracht und befreite sich aus Harrys schmerzhaftem Griff. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mein Erbe riskiere, richtig?", platze sie heraus und begann bei Harrys verwirrtem Gesicht hilflos an zu kichern.

„Was... woher... wie kommst du auf die Idee...? Du bist noch nicht einmal volljährig", stotterte Harry. „Ich hätte dich umbringen können." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Ginnys Kichern erstarb.

„Harry," begann sie und untermalte ihre Worte mit soviel Vehemenz, dass Harry fast hätte glauben können, Molly Weasley stünde vor ihm. „Ich will dir helfen. Ich will wissen, was los ist? Und außerdem hatte ich letzte Woche Geburtstag. Vielen Dank für die Karte, die die Eule scheinbar verloren hat."

Harry spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, doch er schüttelte sein schlechtes Gewissen schnell ab. So leid es ihm auch tat, er hatte weitaus wichtigere Probleme, als einen vergessenen Geburtstag.

„Ginny... du willst wissen, was los ist?" Wenn Ginny nicht schon Harrys Griff entkommen wäre, spätestens jetzt hätte sie unter seinen verkrampften Fingern blaue Flecken davon getragen. „Du bist doch bestimmt nicht hier, um dir meine Notizen für Verwandlung auszuleihen. Du weißt doch, was los ist." Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, beinahe schmerzhaft, und die Luft in seiner Lunge schien zu wenig für ihn. Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, als seine Beine ihn nicht mehr trugen. „Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, Ginny."

„Ich weiß." Ginny zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich neben Harry setzte und ihre Hand beruhigend durch seine Haare fuhr, die ihm wirrer als sonst vom Kopf abstanden. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht warst", fuhr sie mit fester Stimme fort.

„Ginny, ich war es. Ich habe die Worte auf meinen Lippen gespürt, den Hass und ich habe seinen Tod gespürt, als wäre es eine Erlösung. Es ist mein Zauberstab gewesen, der es angerichtet hat."

„Aber...", wollte Ginny einlenken, doch Harry unterbrach sie mit einem lauten „Nein."

Er richtet sich auf und lief ans Fenster, den Rücken Ginny zugewandt. „Es war nicht wie bei dir, Ginny." Die junge Weasley schluckte, was Harry nicht sehen konnte. „Ich kann mich erinnern, jede Sekunde, jedes Wort, jeder einzelne verdammte Gedanke. Ich erinnere mich an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als..."

Er verstummte und seine Ellenbogen verkrampften sich an seiner Seite, während seine rechte Hand unentwegt die Finger seine linken knetete.

„Ich war es, Ginny. Nichts was du sagst, kann das ungeschehen machen", endete er schließlich. Seine Stirn sank gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und sein Atem kondensierte milchig gegen das Glas.

Ihre Hand suchte vorsichtig die Wärme seine Körper und er spürte ihre Finger auf seiner Schulter, ihren Körper nur wenige Zentimeter hinter seinem.

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er sich nicht für Griechenland entschieden hätte? Wenn er einfach Ginnys Wunsch erfüllt hätte und den Urlaub mit den Weasleys verbracht hätte? Für diese Gedanken war es ohnehin zu spät.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Ginny. „Ich weiß, dass nichts, wasirgendjemand sagt, die Sache so einfach aus der Welt schaffen kann. Aber es gibt Menschen, die dir da durch helfen wollen."

„Das können sie nicht."

Harry seufzte und Ginny schien einzusehen, dass sie seine Stimmung nicht ändern konnte. Sie nahm ihre Hand von Harrys Schulter und lief einige Schritte durch das Zimmer. „Was machst du hier überhaupt?", wollte sie interessiert klingen wissen und warf einen Blick in die Schublade, die Harry nicht wieder geschlossen hatte. „Moby Dick?"

Harry wandte sich endlich vom Fenster ab und beobachtete sie, wie sie das Buch in die Hand nahm und ein leises Hüsteln von sich gab, als erneut eine Staubwolke vor ihr aufstieg.

„Ein Muggelbuch, ein gutes, wie ich gehört habe."

„Worum geht es?"

„Um einen Mann, der einen Wal sucht", entgegnete Harry und lächelte, als er in Ginnys ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

„Wow, jede Menge Seiten, für so wenig Stoff, was?"

„Es ist kompliziert."

„Und warum liegt es bei Snape im Nachtschrank?" Harrys Lächeln verschwand und er machte Anstalten, ihr das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Professor Snape", berichtigte Harry und verfluchte seine Reaktion sofort. „Ich meine... Professor Snape war genauso kompliziert ... glaub ich", endete Harry lahm.

„Wie genau meinst du das?"

Zu spät. Ginny schlug die erste Seite auf und starrte mindestens eine halbe Sekunde lang auf die Widmung, bevor Harry sie ihr aus der Hand genommen hatte.

„Harry!", fragte Ginny diesmal mit festerer Stimme. „Ist das Buch von deiner... Mutter?"

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, das Buch fest in seinen Händen. Erwartungsvoll sah Ginny ihn an.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ginnys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Ich habe zufälligerweise nichts Besseres zu tun."

Harry lachte bitter und begann mit bemüht emotionslosen Worten Snapes Erinnerungen zu rekapitulieren, die er bisher nur Ron und Hermine erzählt hatte. Doch die letzten Worte wurden zu einer Qual und er spürte, wie seine Stimme verdächtig zu zittern begonnen hatte. Er spürte Ginnys Finger am Haaransatz seines Nackens und sie machte kleine, bedächtige Kreise auf seiner Haut, die ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seinem Kopf hervorriefen

„Ich wusste nicht, weswegen ich wütender war", murmelte Harry schließlich und wahr froh, dass Ginny nicht angefangen hatte, ihn mit wohlgemeintem Bedauern aufheitern zu wollen. „Es ist seltsam", fuhr er fort, verstummte aber, scheinbar versunken in seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist seltsam?", wollte Ginny nach einigen Augenblicken wissen.

„Snape." Er sah Ginny an, die linke Hälfte ihres Gesichtes angestrahlt vom mageren Licht einer Straßenlaterne. „Professor Snape", wiederholte er dieses mal mit einer festen Betonung auf „Professor". Ich habe ihn gehasst, vom ersten Tag an. Er hat mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht sonderlich viel unternommen, um ihn zu besänftigen. Aber..." Er schluckte. „Wahrscheinlich hätte es ohnehin nichts genutzt. Professor Snape hat in mir all das gesehen, was er verloren hat. Ich war für ihn wie... wie Wurmschwanz für mich."

„Aber Harry", entgegnete Ginny sofort. „Du hast niemanden verraten und schon gar niemanden getötet, den Sna... Professor Snape liebte."

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal. Es geht nicht darum, jemandem die Schuld zu geben. Es geht darum, jemandem ausgeliefert zu sein, der einem ständig das eigene Schicksal vor Augen führt. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich angesehen hat, hat er die Frau gesehen, die er liebte. Meine Mutter. Und jedes Mal wurde er an seine eigenen Fehler erinnert."

„Snape war trotz allem ein Todesser!", platzte es aus Ginny heraus und diesmal berichtigte sie seinen Namen nicht.

„Das war er. Er hat Fehler gemacht. Doch er hat sich letztendlich für das Richtige entschieden, richtig?"

Es war keine wirkliche Frage, das spürte Ginny und so sagte sie nichts, als Harry sich wieder erhob und nervös im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Er war wie Dumbledore, doch hatte er nicht das Glück, rechtzeitig den Zug zu verlassen, der ihn in sein Verderben bringen würde."

Wieder wurde es still im Raum und Harry fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert. Sein Blick fiel auf die Briefe und das schwarze Notizbuch neben Ginny und er rieb sich die Stirn, die wieder angefangen hatte zu schmerzen. „Ich habe diese Briefe hier gefunden. Sie sind von meiner..."

Harry verstummte und rieb sich nun stärker die Stirn. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, in welcher Gefahr sich Ginny gerade befand – hier, zusammen mit ihm, in einem Zimmer. Kalte Finger schienen seinen Verstand in die Tiefe reißen zu wollen und mit einem Stöhnen sank er auf die Knie.

„Harry", rief Ginny erschrocken und sprang auf, um ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Doch Harrys lauter, befremdlicher Schrei ließ sie erstarren. „Nein, bleib wo du bist!"

„Was ist los?", wollte Ginny wissen und diesmal schwang deutlich Angst in ihrer Stimme. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Lass mich erstarren!", knurrte Harry, noch während er spürte, wie das fremde Bewusstsein seine Lippen zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

„Wa...?"

„TU ES!"

Es war der letzte klare Gedanke, den er hatte aussprechen können, bevor er seinen Körper in die Höhe schnellen fühlte. Mit seinem Zauberstab irgendwo unter dem Bett konnte er jedoch nichts anderes machen, als sich mit einem unmenschlichen Knurren auf Ginny zu stürzen. Er wollte die Augen schließen, sie abwenden von dem grausamen Anblick von Ginnys vor Entsetzen verzerrten Blick. Eine unsagbare Erleichterung durchströmte seinen eigenen Geist, als er Ginny rufen hörte: „Stupor!"

Sein Körper würde erneut in die Höhe geschleudert, dieses Mal aufgrund eines äußerst wirksamen Zaubers, und er wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die hintere Wand geschleudert. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und Schmerz breitete von seinem Hinterkopf beginnend aus. Trotz alledem war es Erleichterung, die er fühlte, bevor er sich in die Dunkelheit fallen ließ.

oooooooooooooooooo

Mit umherfliegenden Armen und Beinen glitt Harry die Wand entlang auf den Fußboden und riss dabei die staubigen Vorgänge hinab. Sie landeten auf seinem regungslosen Körper und mit einem erstickten Laut, das einmal ein „Harry" werden sollte, kniete Ginny neben ihm nieder und zog hastig die schmutzigen Fetzen fort. Ihre zitternden Finger fanden einen starken und regelmäßigen Puls, der sie erleichtert ihre Hände vor das Gesicht halten ließ.

„Oh Mann", hauchte sie und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus um ihre eigene Aufregung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Harrys Brustkorb bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf und ab und Ginny krabbelte mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Panik auf allen Vieren weg von ihrem Ex-Freund, der nun unschuldig und friedlich schlummerte, als wäre nie etwas passierte. Nur die zerknüllten Gardinen waren Zeuge gewesen.

„Das war nicht Harry, nicht Harry", murmelte Ginny immer wieder wie ein Mantra und wippte mit lose herunterhängenden Haaren auf dem Fußboden auf und ab.

„Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!", murmelte sie schließlich und mit einen leichten Stich von Reue fesselte sie ihn mit einem leicht unwilligen „_Incarcerus_!"

Seile wanden sich um seine Füße und Hände und schließlich wagte sie es, ihm wieder näher zu kommen. Seine Augen waren fest verschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt. Wenn sie doch nur glauben könnte, dass er friedlich schliefe und sie am nächsten Morgen wecken würde. Mit einem Kuss und einer liebevollen Umarmung. Doch Ginny sah sich mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen in dem heruntergekommenen Zimmer um. Beinahe fühlte sie sich, als würden Dementoren das Haus umzingeln und ihr jede Hoffnung und Freude rauben. In Wirklichkeit brauchte sie momentan aber solche nicht, um sich mies zu fühlen.

Vorsichtig ballte sie die Gardinen zu einem Knäuel zusammen und schob es Harry unter den Kopf, damit er wenigstens etwas bequemer lag. Ihn zu bewegen, wagte sie nicht. Müde rollte sie ihren Kopf, um die Anspannung etwas zu vertreiben. Ihr Blick fiel auf das kleine Notizbuch und sie griff danach, bevor sie sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen ließ, um darin zu lesen. Aus den Augenwinkeln behielt sie Harry im Blickfeld, darauf aus, sofort zu reagieren, wenn er aufwachen sollte.

Ihre Augen brannten mit Müdigkeit, doch Seite um Seite, die sie umblätterte, wurde sie angespannter. Immer wieder vergewisserte sie sich, dass Harry noch immer bewusstlos war. Mehrmals spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihr Eltern zu informieren, oder zumindest Ron und Hermine eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Doch das Buch schien sie wie ein ganz besonderer „_Incarcerus_" zu fesseln. Satz um Satz, Silbe um Silbe und Offenbarung um Offenbarung. Und vollkommen widerstandslos sank sie im Morgengrauen in ein Schlummern und schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ein Sonnenstrahl, ertränkt mit dem darin tanzenden Staub, kitzelte Harrys Nase und er machte Anstalten, den Arm zu heben, um seine Nasenspitze zu kratzen. Doch seine Arme und Beine gehorchten nicht. Eine träge Müdigkeit lag auf ihnen, als hätte er sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr genutzt.

Das Jucken seiner Nase verhinderte ein Zurückgleiten in die seelige Schwärze des Schlafes und seine Augenlider flatterten aufgeregt.

Der Gesang eines Vogels irgendwo in der Nähe ließ ihn zusammenzucken, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er ein Zischen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervorstieß und sich wünschte, sofort wieder bewusstlos zu sein.

Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte an seinem Hinterkopf und er öffnete endlich die Augen. Mehrere Momente blinzelte er der Decke entgegen, bevor er vorsichtig seinen Kopf drehte.

Auf dem Bett lag eine Gestalt, zusammengerollt wie eine kleine Katze und Harry konnte ihren Kopf sehen, ihre roten Haare, die vom morgendlichen Licht angestrahlt wurden und funkelten wie ein kleines Feuerwerk.

Erneut versuchte er sich aufzusetzen und bemerkte nun endlich die Fesseln, die wohl auch eindeutig seine schmerzenden Hände erklärten. Erschöpft und gleichzeitig erleichtert, ließ er sich wieder nach hinten sacken und horchte in seinen eigenen Verstand. Dort fand er momentan nichts außer seinen eigenen, wenig erfreulichen Gedanken. Wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhalten würde? Er wusste es nicht. Was er wusste, war, dass niemand in seiner Umgebung sicher war. Schon gar nicht Ginny, die unschuldig nur drei Meter entfernt auf dem Bett lag.

Das Zimmer sah im Schein der Sonne bedeutend freundlicher aus als in der Dunkelheit. Andererseits konnte er nun jeden Fleck sehen, der die altmodische Tapete verunstaltete. Spinnweben glitzerten im Licht wie Fäden aus Silber und der Stoff des Bettes war verblichen und gräulich.

Unter dem Bett lagen Staubflocken größer als seine Faust und noch etwas anderes, das Harry kurz seine Möglichkeiten abwägen ließ. Sollte er versuchen, seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, sich befreien und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden? Oder sollte er Ginny wecken? Aber was dann? Wo würde man ihn hinbringen? Sankt Mungo? Askaban? Er wünschte sich zurück nach Griechenland. Doch das würde wohl nicht zur Verfügung stehen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er innerhalb von wenigen Stunden gefunden wurde.

Doch selbst wenn er entkommen könnte, wie sollte er sein Alter Ego dazu bringen, nicht auf eigene Faust loszuziehen und Leute umzubringen?

Nein, er benötigte Hilfe. Hilfe von Leuten, die sich mit Dunkler Magie auskannten. Sirius wäre wohl der erste, der ihm eingefallen wäre. Danach Dumbledore und Lupin. Vielleicht sogar Mad Eye. Doch sie alle waren tot und wohl kaum in der Lage, ihm in seiner Misere Beistand zu leisten. Nein, er wusste, zu wem er gehen würde.

Die Sache war beschlossen und vorsichtig begann er, sich langsam aber geräuschlos in Richtung Bett zu robben. Er brauchte nur einen klitzekleinen Kontakt mit seinem Zauberstab. Nur für eine Sekunde...

Mit den Füßen voran kroch er rücklings unter das Bett. Den Zauberstab konnte er inzwischen nicht mehr sehen, doch er musste sich irgendwo dort befinden, wo seine Füße waren. So bewegte er Zentimeter um Zentimeter seine Füße über den Fußboden. Ginny rollte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf dem Bett auf die andere Seite und Harry hielt seinen Atem an.

„_Finite Incantatem_", dachte er angestrengt und versuchte es noch einmal. Doch scheinbar berührte er den Zauberstab nicht. Es klackerte leise und ein dritter Versuch ließ sich die Fesseln in Luft auflösen und Harry krabbelte unter dem Bett hervor, einen aufsteigenden Hustenreiz unterdrückend.

Nur noch zwei Meter bis zur Tür. Nur noch einer...

„Harry?"

Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Ihre Stimme ließ Bedauern und eine tickende Ungeduld in ihm aufsteigen. Das fremde Bewusstsein kitzelte seinen Verstand, spottete über ihn.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ginny hinter ihn mit leiser Stimme, als hätte sie Angst, ihn mit einer lauten Stimme aufzuregen.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie sie sich das schwarze Notizbuch von Snape gegen die Brust presste und nervös auf ihren Zauberstab schielte, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt auf dem Fußende des Bettes lag.

„Ich muss... weg", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise. Diesmal eher, um den schlafenden Geist nicht zu wecken. „Ich darf dich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Dich oder sonst jemanden."

„Aber Harry, du bist es nicht", sagte Ginny trotzig und Harry lachte bitter.

„Das hält meine Hand nicht davon ab, meinen Zauberstab gegen jemanden zu wenden, Ginny."

„Harry", sagte Ginny, diesmal mit einer erstaunlich festen Stimme. „Dieses Notizbuch von Sn... Professor Snape..." Sie krabbelte zum Rand des Bettes, griff beiläufig nach ihrem Zauberstab und schien auf einmal aufgeregt. „Hier stehen einige interessante Dinge drin. Sie könnten..."

Sie war nähergetreten und versperrte ihm somit den Weg nach draußen. Unbewusst machte Harry einen Schritt nach hinten, um mehr Platz zwischen sich und Ginny zu schaffen.

Und wie ein Käfer, der sich langsam eine Wand nach oben schleppte, spürte er mit eisiger Gewissheit, dass er nicht mehr lange allein sein würde.

„_Es ist Zeit, zu verschwinden, Harry_", brummte die Stimme und Harry zuckte zurück, hielt sich den Kopf und presste die Zähne aufeinander. „_Wir sollten sie mitnehmen. Meinst du nicht auch? So wären wir zumindest in netter Gesellschaft._"

„Nein!", rief Harry und Ginny, die ihm offensichtlich die ganze Zeit versuchte, etwas zu sagen, verstummte abrupt. Ihr Mund stand noch immer offen und Überraschung stand ihr im Gesicht.

„Harry, bist du... es?"

„Nicht... mehr... lang", knirschte er und spürte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab stärker werden, ohne dass er es beabsichtigte.

„Kämpfe!", wisperte Ginny, hielt aber trotzdem die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf seine Brust gerichtet. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hörte Ginny rufen „_Stup_...!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sein Körper duckte sich, entkam der Flugbahn des Fluches und spürte sich mit voller Wucht gegen Ginny stürzen. Ein überraschter Schrei entkam ihrem Mund und laut polternd stürzte sie rückwärts die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Arme wirbelten in der Hoffnung, Halt am Geländer zu finden. Sie verschwand hinter der Ecke und Harry schrie. Innerlich. So laut, dass er glaubte, seine Stimmbänder würden bersten, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht die geringste Kontrolle über seine Stimme. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Körper in Bewegung setzte, die Treppe hinab stieg und einen großen Schritt über den leblosen Körper machte, der am Ende der Stufen auf dem dreckigen Boden lag. Ohne zurückzublicken, verließ er das Haus und apparierte, sobald er das Grundstück in sicherer Entfernung hinter sich gelassen hatte.

TBC

**Nächstes Kapitel - Wird Ginny es überle...? Och nee, blöde Frage, was? Es ist wohl allen klar, dass Ginny von Hermine und Ron gerettet wird. Sie finden Harry, exorzieren ihn und reiten glücklich vereinigt in den Sonnenuntergang. Oder zumindest so in etwa. Mal gucken, ob mir noch was Besseres einfällt. _grins_**


	9. Der Schlange entgegen

**Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel**

**A/N: Wow, eine achtmonatige Pause? Das ist auch für mich eine Premiere. Feedback wird gerne genommen und konstruktive Kritik umgehend umgesetzt. Gebeta'd wie immer von watchersgoddess. Verbleibende Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe.  
**

**oooooooooooooooooo **

**Kapitel 9 – Der Schlange entgegen**

Mit geschlossenen Augen und barfuß versuchte Ron seit einiger Zeit das Bad im Haus seiner Eltern zu finden. Seine Hand fand schließlich die Klinke der Tür und Ron trat ein, die Arme noch immer vor sich ausgestreckt, um nicht gegen das Waschbecken zu laufen. Es half nichts. Mit einem „Uff" traf das kühle Becken auf seinen Hüftknochen.

„Hrmlld", schimpfte er, wobei seine Zunge ursprünglich einen anderen Laut geplant hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr als zehn Minuten geschlafen zu haben und der Schlaf machte sein Gehirn noch immer etwas matschig, als hätte er Feuerwhiskey zum Ohrenspülen benutzt. Und der unsanfte Weckruf in Form von Hermine war seinem Zustand ebenfalls nicht sonderlich zuträglich. Wie konnte seine Freundin um diese Uhrzeit schon so fordernd klingen?

„Harry, Kumpel. Das wirst du mir irgendwann büßen", murmelte er halbherzig und wurde bei dem Gedanken an den heutigen Tag gleich um eine Nuance wacher. Allerdings noch nicht wach genug, um die Augen zu öffnen. Einige Schwall kalten Wassers und einen weiteren, unschönen Fluch später war er endlich in der Lage, sich kritisch im Spiegel zu begutachten. Hätte er es nur nicht getan.

„Ron, beeil dich!", hörte er Hermine aus dem Flur rufen und er folgte ihr wenige Minuten später in die Küche. Seine Mutter stand bereits am Küchentresen und schmierte einige Brote, während sein Vater und Hermine am Tisch saßen. Ihre Köpfe zuckten hoch, als sie hörten, wie er eintrat.

„Morg'n", grummelte er und warf einen Blick auf den Stapel fertiger Brote. „Was macht ihr schon auf?"

„Ich lasse euch beide nicht ohne etwas zu essen aus dem Haus", entschied seine Mutter mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie klang nicht so, als hätte sie viel Schlaf gehabt und ein Blick in das abgekämpfte Gesicht seines Vaters bestätigte Rons Vermutung.

„Wir müssen gleich los, Ron", bemerkte Hermine und stand hektisch auf. Der Stuhl rutschte mit einem ungewohnt lauten Kratzen über den Fußboden, so dass Molly erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„T'schuldigung."

Doch die ältere Frau reagierte nicht und schmierte weiter die Brote, während der fertig Stapel bedenklich zu wanken begann. „Ich sollte mal nach Ginny sehen." Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, so bald mit der Zubereitung des Essens aufzuhören.

„Mom?" Sie sah erst auf, als Ron neben sie getreten und die obersten Stullenpakete vom Stapel nahm. „Ich denke, das sollte reichen."

Sie nickte, biss sich auf die Lippe und legte das Messer beiseite. „Passt auf euch auf, ja?", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und umarmte Ron, der hilflos über ihre Schulter hinweg Hermine ansah, die ihrerseits nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Zwei Minuten später verließen sie das Haus, ausgerüstet mit genug zu essen, um ganz Hogsmeade zu ernähren.

„Das sollte bis heute Mittag reichen", erklärte Ron und packte sein Frühstück aus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, packte die restlichen Stullenpakete in ihre Handtasche und zügig stapften sie den kleinen Hügel nach oben, von dessen Spitze aus sie zu apparieren planten.

„Ich habe überlegt", begann Hermine und Ron hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass ihre Überlegungen auch die Wahl ihrer kommenden Worte umfasste.

„Das ist nichts Neues", antwortete Ron und nahm einen weiteren Biss von seiner Stulle.

„Draco!"

Der Bissen blieb genauso abrupt in seinem Hals stecken, wie er stehen und er röchelte, bis Hermine ihm einen beiläufigen Klaps auf den Rücken gab.

„Draco?", kiekste er überrascht. „Wieso Draco? Wieso denkst du über Draco nach?"

„Ich denke nicht über Draco nach, sondern über das, was er gesagt hat." Sie lief weiter, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Ron nicht in naher Zukunft ersticken würde, und zog die Geschwindigkeit an. „Ich hatte geglaubt, er wolle mich verwirren oder mir einfach einen Streich spielen. Oder dass er einfach das übliche Großmaul war und keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er überhaupt sprach." Sie hielt inne. „Aber vielleicht..."

Ron hustete, um das Kratzen in seinem Hals zu beruhigen. „Na was hat er denn nun gesagt? Rückst du damit noch mal raus oder... bekomme ich vorher noch ein Sandwich? Das mit Hackbraten?"

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass Draco zu Harry gesagt hat, dass jemand ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde?"

Ron grübelte einen Moment lang angestrengt nach, um schließlich mit einem verwirrten „Ähm, nein?" zu antworten.

„Im Zug. Damals auf der Heimfahrt. Als ihr Süßigkeiten geholt habt, ist Draco zu mir gekommen und hat etwas von seiner Tante erzählt."

„Bellatrix Lestrange?" Er schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Ja." Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von der Spitze des Hügels und Ron warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Hermines Tasche. Er wollte doch nur noch ein Sandwich, bevor sie sich mit Hagrid trafen. Doch seine Freundin hatte eindeutig andere Prioritäten und rückte nur ihre Tasche auf ihrer Schulter zurecht, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er faselte etwas von einer... Blume, glaub ich. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht wirklich zugehört. Ich war damit beschäftigt, nach einem geeigneten Zauberspruch zu suchen, der ihn aus unserem Waggon verbannen würde. Aber in Anbetracht der... Geschehnisse denke ich nicht, dass er über die Pflanzen in Professor Sprouts Gewächshäusern reden wollte." Sie blieb endlich stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten dieser Spur nachgehen, sobald wir Harry gefunden..."

Ein schriller Schrei durchschnitt die morgendliche Stille und ein Schwarm Vögel stob aus einer nahen Baumkrone, aufgeschreckt von der unerwarteten Störung.

„Das ist meine Mom", hauchte Ron erschrocken und sein Körper brauchte einen Moment, ehe er den Befehlen seines Kopfes Folge leistete und den Rückweg den Hügel hinab antrat. Aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Fuchsbau und ein weiterer Schrei, noch verzweifelter, aber um eine Nuance leiser als der vorherige, ließen seine Füße noch schneller werden und laut polternd betrat er die Küche durch den Hintereingang, durch den er erst vor wenigen Minuten das Haus verlassen hatte.

„Mom?", keuchte er und fand seine Mutter hysterisch vor der Uhr stehen, ihre rechte Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst, während sie sich mit der linken an einer Stuhllehne festhielt. Sein Vater kam die Treppe hinuntergestürzt, sein Gesicht so blass wie der Kragen seines Hemdes.

„Sie liegt in ihrem Bett, richtig?", flehte seine Mutter ohne ihren Blick von der Uhr abzuwenden. Ron trat näher und die magische Uhr schien ihn von sich stoßen zu wollen, als er den Zeiger seiner kleinen Schwester bemerkte, der aufgeregt zwischen den Punkten 'Verschollen' und 'Verletzt' hin und her zuckte und sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, welche Situation die schwerwiegendere war.

„Ginny?", wisperte Ron. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie lag doch in ihrem Bett. Sie musste doch schlafen. Sie musste doch in ihrem Bett liegen und schlafen. Doch diese Wünsche wurden jäh zerstört, als die verzweifelte Stimme seines Vaters offenbarte: „Sie ist nicht da. Ich kann sie nicht finden."

oooooooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley war sich der Ironie ihres Schicksals bewusst. Ihre Eltern würden sie umbringen, sofern sie gefunden wurde, bevor sie hier, am Fuße dieser Treppe, ihren Frieden finden würde. Obwohl im Moment von Frieden nicht die Rede sein konnte.

Schmerzen waren laut. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so sehr den Drang verspürt, sich ein Kissen auf die Ohren zu legen und die Welt vergessen zu können. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, dröhnte so laut, dass sie glaubte, den Bass seines Schlages in ihren Zehen spüren zu können. Selbst der Boden unter ihr schien zu zittern. Allerdings könnte das auch daran liegen, dass sie selbst zitterte, als hätte sie eine Fieberpastille zu viel geschluckt. Sie schloss die Augen, wollte dass die Welt einen Moment lang still war, damit sie nachdenken konnte. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, ihren Eltern nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können, so sehr benötigte sie ihre Hilfe gerade in diesem Moment.

„Mom, es tut mir leid", wisperte sie und wollte verärgert die Tränen aus ihren Augen wischen. Doch nur der Gedanke daran, ihre Hand zu bewegen, ließ überschäumende Wellen aus heißem Schmerz durch ihre Extremitäten schießen. Sie stöhnte und biss sich hart auf die Lippen, um weitere Geräuschquellen zu vermeiden. Mit aller Kraft kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen um die hartnäckigen Tränen zurückzudrängen. Es gelang ihr erstaunlich schnell und sie ging dazu über, sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren, die schnell und viel zu flach ging. Einen Atemzug lang, dann noch einen und eine ganze Menge Atemzüge später war sie soweit ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und eine rasche Inventur ihrer Befindlichkeiten zu machen. Was am meisten schmerzte war eindeutig der Kopf, dicht gefolgt von der rechten Schulter und ihrem Brustkorb. Ihre Beine schienen überraschend unverletzt, doch an ein Aufrichten oder gar Aufstehen war nicht zu denken. Sie rollte nur ihren Kopf zur Seite, als der Flur sich zu drehen begann und ihr Bewusstsein drohte, mit einem ganz eigenen _Nox_ ihre Lichter auszulöschen.

Trotzdem hatte sich die Anstrengung gelohnt. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihr Zauberstab nur wenige Zentimeter von ihre linken Hand entfernt auf dem Fußboden lag. Doch hätten die wenigen Zentimeter genauso ein Kilometer sein können und der erste hilflose Versuch, nach ihm zu greifen, resultierte prompt in einem raschen Versinken in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als sie das nächste zu sich kam, spürte sie ihren trockenen Hals, noch bevor sie richtig wach geworden war. Das Schlucken wurde zu einem anstrengenden Unterfangen und sie war lächerlich stolz auf die Tatsache, dass sie einen Hustenanfall souverän unterdrückt hatte. Ihr Herz tat einen weiteren stolzen Hüpfer, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand nun direkt auf ihrem Zauberstab lag.

Vorsichtig leckte sie ihre Lippen um sie etwas anzufeuchten. Erneut traten ihr Tränen der Anstrengung und die Augen und eine Hitzewelle stieg in ihr auf, trieb Schweißperlen auf ihre Stirn.

Zwar schien ihr linker Arm unverletzt, doch ihn zu heben veranlasste ihren gesamten Oberkörper dazu, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Doch jetzt oder nie. Wenn sie auch noch einen weiteren Versuch brauchen würde, hätte sie womöglich weder die Kraft noch den inneren Antrieb. Also holte sie einmal tief Luft, versuchte die Proteste ihres Körpers zu ignorieren und streckte ihren Arm mitsamt Zauberstab vor sich aus. Einen Schlenker, einen exakten Stich nach vorne – genauso wie Harry es ihr beigebracht hatte – und die Worte verließen ihren Mund in einem halb erstickten Seufzen.

„_Expecto Patronum_!"

Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass ihr Patronus den Weg zu ihren Eltern finden würde. Müde sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die schimmernde Stute durch die Wand hindurch davonjagte.

Wann sie erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, daran konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Doch als sie das nächste Mal ihre Augen aufschlug, durchströmte sie eine Erleichterung, die sie in dieser Form wohl noch nie gespürt hatte – gleich gefolgt von unendlicher Reue als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte und versuchte, ihre bebenden Lippen im Zaum zu halten.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley!", begann sie und Ginny zuckte zusammen. „Wenn du nicht... Wenn ich dich... Wenn wir dich nicht..." Unfähig auch nur einen Satz zu Ende zu bringen schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf und wiederholte stattdessen erneut das einzige, was sie zustande brachte. „Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny sank noch etwas tiefer in die Matratze unter ihr und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sich in einem Zimmer im Sankt Mungo befand – und das in einem überraschend schmerzfreien Zustand. Also für den Fall, dass ihre Mutter sie auf der Stelle umbrachte, bestand noch immer Hoffnung, dass jemand sie wiederbelebte.

„Mom." Zögerlich testete sie die genaue Laune ihrer Mutter, indem sie ein schiefes Lächeln andeutete. „Ihr habt mich gefunden."

„Natürlich haben wir dich gefunden", entgegnete Molly Weasley und schniefte. „Nur ein paar Minuten später..." Ihre Mutter hielt inne und wand sich vom Bett ab.

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden haben", sagte eine weitere Stimme und Ginny erkannte ihren Vater, der soeben das Zimmer betrat. „Der Patronus schien etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, als er uns erreichte."

Ginny nickte. „Dad? Es tut mir leid."

Es entstand ein erdrückendes Schweigen, während Molly Weasley um ihre Fassung kämpfte und ein großes Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche kramte.

„Ich hatte geglaubt..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verteidigen", unterbrach ihr Vater sie ziemlich harsch und sein Gesicht wurde sofort zu einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. „Aber du musst verstehen, dass das, was du getan hast, sehr dumm war."

Ihre Mutter gab eine atemloses Hicksen von sich und schnaubte laut trompetend in das Tuch.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Ginny und hatte das Gefühl, diese Worte noch für den Rest ihres Lebens bekräftigen zu müssen. Doch ein anderer Gedanke verdrängte sofort alles andere. „Harry?"

Arthur schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wissen wir nicht." Nachdem er seiner Frau beruhigend auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, kam er näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich vermute, dass du ihn gefunden hast?"

„Ja", erwiderte Ginny. „Und er war Harry. Mein... der echte Harry." Sie setzte einen flehenden Blick auf, hoffte, dass ihre Eltern ihr glaubten.

„Harry hat dich die Treppe runtergestoßen?", hakte ihre Mutter nach, ihre Stimme nun etwas weniger weich.

„Ja, aber..." Ginny schluckte. „DAS war er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Jemand hatte ihn in seiner Gewalt. Und er hat mir erzählt, dass er bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, wenn er..."

„Salazar Slytherin", unterbrach ihr Vater sie wieder und ihre Mutter zuckte zusammen, hickste erneut und spielte nervös mit dem sauberen Zipfel ihres Taschentuchs.

„Ich... ich weiß", brachte Ginny hervor und hätte beinahe über den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters gelacht. „Ich meine, ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich hatte mir so etwas schon gedacht."

„Woher?"

Sie richtete sich etwas auf und ihre Mutter begann prompt, ihr ein Kissen in den Rücken zu stopfen, damit sie etwas bequemer saß. Doch bevor sie beginnen konnte mit ihren Erklärung, fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, dass etwas fehlte.

„Das Buch", platzte es auch ihr hervor. „Ich hatte ein Notizbuch in der Innentasche meines Umhanges."

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihr Vater sie sofort. „Ron und Hermine haben es."

„Ron und Hermine? Wo sind sie?" Ginny sah sich um, als ob sich noch jemand im Zimmer versteckt haben könnte.

„In Hogwarts. Und sie haben das Buch mitgenommen."

Ginny nickte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Gut."

oooooooooooooooooo

„Nicht gut", quäkte Ron und Hermine warf ihm über den Rand des Buches hinweg einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ganz Ihrer Meinung", warf McGonagall ein und erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl, um näher an den Kamin zu treten. Gedankenverloren blieb sie davor stehen und starrte in den Holzstapel. Ein Feuer brannte nicht, dafür war es zu warm, und das fehlende Knistern der Flammen ließ das Büro der Direktorin seltsam kalt und leer erscheinen. „Allerdings ist jede Antwort, die wir auf unsere Fragen erhalten, und so dunkel sie die Zukunft auch malt, ein Schritt zur Lösung."

„Ich verstehe aber die Antworten noch nicht", bemerkte Ron beinahe reumütig, doch McGonagall ignorierte ihn.

„Und Sie sagen, das Notizbuch gehörte Professor Snape?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ginny..." Sie warf einen Blick zu Ron. „Ginny hatte es von dort. Harry hat sich im Haus von Professor Snape versteckt, war jedoch nicht mehr da, als wir Ginny dort... fanden."

„Ich verstehe." Sie lief zurück an ihren Schreibtisch und in diesem Moment rumpelte es in einer kleinen Box auf der Tischoberfläche. Sie öffnete den Deckel und zog einen verschlossenen Briefumschlag daraus hervor. Er qualmte noch leicht als sie ihn aufriss und überflog, was auf dem Kärtchen stand. „Mr Weasley? Diese Nachricht ist von Ihrem Vater. Ihrer Schwester geht es gut. Sie ist vor einigen Minuten aufgewacht."

Ron sackte erleichtert auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Danke, Professor McGonagall."

Sie winkte ab, legte den Brief beiseite und lehnte ihre Hände vor sich auf den Tisch, die Handflächen aufeinander gepresst in einer Geste, die Professor Dumbledore einst ebenso beherrscht hatte, wie sie jetzt. „Der Mythos der Blutenden Rose", sagte sie halb in Gedanken und ihre Miene wurde noch einen Tick säuerlicher, als es ohnehin der Fall war.

Hermine nutzte die Pause, um ihren eigenen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Ich habe noch nie etwas über diesen Mythos gehört, Professor."

McGonagall nickte. „Leider geben Severus' Aufzeichnung im Bezug auf eben diesen Mythos nicht genug Aufschluss. Doch mit der Information, die wir haben, können wir unsere Recherche gezielter vorantreiben. Ich werde umgehend Poppy und Filius über all das unterrichten." Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Was ich über diesen Mythos weiß, ist nicht viel. Es ist weniger ein Mythos, der die Welt der Zauberer betrifft als einer, der in der Geisterwelt sehr bekannt ist. Angeblich ist es das einzige Artefakt, das in der Lage, ist einen Geist zu töten."

„Wie? Wie soll das gehen? Geister sind doch schon tot. Und ist „Rose" metaphorisch gemeint? Oder ist es eine echte Rose?", warf Hermine aufgeregt ein und Ron sah anhand der Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Etwas anderes, als das, was sie gerade besprachen.

„Das sind Fragen, für deren Antworten Sie sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Wir werden sofort Kontakt mit Ihnen aufnehmen, sobald wir mehr wissen." Dabei deutete sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Handspiegel, der auf dem Tisch lag und dessen Kopie in Hermines Tasche auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine pflichtbewusst und die zwei ehemaligen Schüler erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen.

„Wie werden Sie vorgehen, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall, bevor sie sie aus der Tür entließ.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es noch nicht", antwortete die Angesprochene. „Aber ich weiß, wo wir wir mit der Suche beginnen."

McGonagall nickte und ließ sie durch die Tür auf die Treppe hinaus, die sich prompt in Bewegung setzte, als Hermine und Ron ihre Füße auf die Stufen setzten. Über das kratzende Knarren der Abfahrt hinweg murmelte Ron: „Wo?"

„Was wo?"

Sie traten auf den Gang hinaus, wo auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Sir Cadogan offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatte. Doch überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Auftreten stand der tollpatschige Ritter so schnell auf, dass er sein fettes Pony erschreckte, welches mit einem panischen Wiehern davon galoppierte.

„Bleib stehen, du treuloses Ungetüm!", schimpfte Sir Cadogan und rannte ihm hinter, so schnell es seine Rüstung und sein Schwert es zuließen.

„Wo du die Suche beginnen willst?", fuhr Ron schließlich fort, als der klappernde Lärmpegel endlich nachgelassen hatte.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Was?", rief Ron aus und blieb vor lauter Schreck stehen.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?" Hermine sah ihn nicht an, während sie mit forschen Schritten in Richtung der Eingangshalle hastete. „Die Rose, die Blume? Klingelt es da bei dir? Draco hat Bescheid gewusst", begann sie nun endlich zu erzählen und Ron musste eine kurze Strecke joggen, um zu ihr aufzuholen. „Aber warum hat er uns davon erzählt?"

Dieses Mal stiegen sie über den Blutfleck hinweg, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Rons Gedanken überschlugen sich und eine Idee war unwahrscheinlicher als die nächste. Trotzdem sprach er aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Vielleicht hat er es nicht mit Absicht ausgeplaudert? Ich meine, wir kennen ihn als jemanden, der mit seinen Plänen gerne groß angibt."

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Dafür war er zu nervös. Er wusste genau, was er tat, als er mir davon erzählte. Zumal er scheinbar direkt darauf gewartet hatte, es mir zu erzählen, solange ich allein war. Wärt ihr dagewesen, ihr hättet ihn auf direktem Weg auf den Mond gezaubert." Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Ron nickte bestätigend und antwortete mit einem vehementen: „Darauf kannst du einen lassen!"

„Ron! Das ist widerlich!"

oooooooooooooooooo

Absolute Stille war in Malfoy Manor kein ungewöhnlicher Zustand. Dracos Mutter hatte in der Stille immer Stolz und Erhabenheit gefunden. Aus diesem Grund sprach man in diesem Haus erst, wenn man eine Frage gestellt bekam. Und genauso wie ihr Ehemann hatte Narcissa Malfoy auch nur dann Fragen gestellt, wenn es etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gab. Während der gemeinsamen Essen war nichts lauter als das Kratzen des Bestecks auf dem Geschirr. Wörter waren ausgegangen, genauso wie alles andere, an das Draco sich einst geklammert hatte, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender mit einem Rettungsring inmitten eines wütenden Ozeans aus Angst und Gewalt. Wie lange schon hatte er niemanden mehr in den leeren Fluren ihres Zuhauses gesehen? Es mussten Wochen sein.

Nur die Hauselfen waren ihm und seinen Eltern geblieben, doch selbst die schienen hinter dem Rücken ihrer Herren zu flüstern und mit dem Finger zu zeigen.

„Braucht Ihr noch etwas, mein Herr?", fragte der Hauself, der Draco soeben das Frühstück gebracht hatte. Das Stimmchen des kleinen Wesen klang zittrig, doch das lag wohl eher an dessen hohem Alter, nicht an der Ehrfurcht, die er seinem Herren zu zollen hatte.

„Nein, geh!", verlangte Draco, ohne seinen Blick aus dem Fenster abzuwenden. In den Händen hielt er den aktuellen Tagespropheten, soeben gedruckt und noch eingehüllt in den Geruch frischer Tinte. Ein Blick auf die Titelstory und Draco war der Appetit auf sein Frühstück vergangen.

„Idiot!", raunte er, nachdem er spürte, dass der Hauself fort appariert war. „So ein verdammter Idiot!"

Erneut hob er die Zeitung in Augenhöhe, überflog den Artikel und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht bei den wahnwitzigen Spekulationen, die Rita Kimmkorn aus der Luft zu picken schien, als wären es Glühwürmchen, nach denen man nur in vollkommener Dunkelheit greifen konnte. Sie alle hatten doch keine Ahnung, keinen blassen Schimmer. Womöglich war der Krieg, den sie über den Dunklen Lord gewonnen hatten, erst der Anfang gewesen. Und das, obwohl Draco dieses arrogante Schlammblut gewarnt hatte. Er hatte ihr von der Rose erzählt, doch an ihrem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck hatte er erkannt, dass ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment wohl eher um die Frage kreisten, mit welchem Zauberspruch sie ihn am schnellsten auf den Mond hexen konnte. Dumme Gans!

Seine Zähne knirschten, als er seine Kiefer hart aufeinander presste und die verfluchte Zeitung von sich warf.

_Aber das hat dieser dumme Kerl sich selber zuzuschreiben._

Wer war er denn schon, dass er jetzt plötzlich Reue spüren sollte? Bisher war er ganz gut ohne zurecht gekommen und er plante ganz sicher nicht, jetzt damit anzufangen. Reue war für Schwächlinge, für all die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und ganz besonders für die Gryffindors, die dort draußen auf die Zeitung starrten und sich wunderten, was in ihren neuen Wunderknaben gefahren war. Oder besser gesagt: Wer.

Nur er, Draco Malfoy, wusste Bescheid. Er, eine Handvoll Todesser und natürlich sein Vater. Wer sonst hätte ihm davon erzählen können? Warum genau sein Vater ihm davon erzählt hatte, war ihm bis heute nicht klar gewesen. Doch wahrscheinlich war es derselbe Grund, aus dem er selbst Hermine gegenübergetreten war, um ihr ein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, das für immer hätte im Dunkeln bleiben sollen.

Er lief auf sein Bett zu, ließ sich auf dessen Kante nieder und starrte auf den zerfledderten Tagespropheten hinab. Das größte Bild zeigte Harry, wie er wieder und wieder auf der Bühne stand, seinen Kopf neigte ... und verschwand.

„Draco?"

Durch die geschlossen Zimmertür drang die Stimme seiner Mutter und so wie er sie kannte, stand sie bereits seit einigen Minuten an dieser Stelle, unsicher ob sie ihrem Sohn gegenübertreten wollte oder nicht.

„Darf ich eintreten?", fragte sie zaghaft und Draco wünschte sich, er könne sie wegschicken, genauso wie die Hauselfen. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Komm rein!", forderte er sie mit heiserer Stimme auf und schluckte hastig den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

Narcissa Malfoy trat ein, das Kinn stolz in die Luft gereckt, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen der letzten Wochen. Doch als ihr Blick den ihres Sohnes traf, neigte sich ihr Kinn einige Zentimeter. „Dein Vater möchte mit dir sprechen", informierte sie ihn und er war bereits im Begriff aufzuspringen und der Bitte seines Vaters Folge zu leisten, als er von ihr zurückgehalten wurde.

„Draco?" Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt. Hatten sie das nicht schon alles hinter sich? Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie weitersprach.

„Ich weiß, dass es um diesen Jungen geht."

„Potter", spuckte Draco den Namen aus, als wären es madige Früchte in einem Kuchen.

„Ja." Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, starrte zuerst auf die Zeitung auf dem Boden, dann aus dem Fenster, Körperhaltung von Mutter und Sohn wie bizarre Spiegelbilder. „Was auch immer passiert..."

„Ich werde tun, was auch immer Vater von mir verlangt", seufzte Draco bitter und spürte den altbekannten Klumpen in seiner Brust, der einst geglüht hatte vor Verlangen nach seines Vaters Anerkennung.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, Draco." Sie räusperte sich. „Aber ich habe bereits mit deinem Vater gesprochen. Er hat Nachricht erhalten von Silvesta Lestrange."

„Und?"

„Er hat sich dazu entschlossen, das Ministerium darüber zu informieren."

Nach außen hin zeigte der blonde Junge keine Regung außer einem beinahe trägen Blinzeln. „Warum erzählst du mir das?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie seine Mutter ihren Blick senkte und ganz angetan die Hände in ihrem Schoß knetete.

„Ich möchte wissen, was du möchtest."

Wie sollte Draco diese Frage beantworten? Er war es leid, ständig eine Richtung gewiesen zu bekommen, in die er sich am Ende stets allein hatte durchschlagen müssen. Und nun auf einmal wurde er gefragt, was ER wollte?

„Woher soll ich auf einmal wissen, was ich will?" Seine Worte klangen weinerlicher, als er sie hatte klingen lassen wollen. „Bisher sind alle ganz wunderbar klar gekommen, ohne dass meine Meinung dabei von Bedeutung war."

„Draco!" Er war aufgestanden, bewegte sich zur Tür und blieb auch nicht stehen, während die teils beleidigte, teils verletzte Stimme seiner Mutter seinen Namen hinter ihm rief.

Mit forschen Schritten trat er auf den Gang und wünschte sich nichts weiter als ein oder zwei Hauselfen, die er aus dem Weg treten konnte. Doch auf dem Weg zum Arbeitszimmers traf er auf keine Seele, weder Mensch noch Elf. Seine Schritte hallten nicht in den Gängen, dafür waren die Teppiche zu dick. Dick und flauschig und pompös. Beinahe wünschte er sich das Stampfen seiner Schritt her, nur um zu hören, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Dass es in diesem Haus tatsächlich noch Geräusche gab, die nicht zum klappernden Besteck während der gemeinsamen Essen gehörten.

Die Tür zum Zimmer seines Vater war einen Spalt weit geöffnet, doch er klopfte trotzdem an und wartete, bis er mit einem schroffen „Komm rein!" hinein gebeten wurde. Er trat ein und lief mit großen Schritten auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem sein Vater in einem hohen Lehnsessel saß, die rechte Hand auf seinen Gehstock gestützt, während die linke seinen Kopf hielt, als ob er ihn nicht mehr ohne Hilfe aufrecht halten konnte.

Draco räusperte sich nach einigen Sekunden. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

Im ersten Augenblick reagierte der weißhaarige Mann nicht und Draco glaubte er fast, er hätte sich die Einladung eingebildet, doch dann nahm er seine Hand runter, drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Sohn an, als hätte er ihn hier nicht erwartet.

„Draco", begann er und ließ nun den Rest seines Körpers folgen, indem er den Sessel in Richtung des Schreibtisches wendete. „Du erinnerst dich an Silvesta Lestrange?"

Draco nickte. „Bellatrix' Onkel."

Sein Vater nickte und machte eine Pause, schien mit seinen Gedanken überall zu sein, nur nicht hier, in diesem Raum, mit seinem Sohn. Als die Pause länger zu werden drohte, fragte Draco nach. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Sein Versuch in das Haus von Bellatrix einzudringen, ist gescheitert."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Draco ungeduldig. Warum war er hier? Doch nicht, um sich von seinem Vater Neuigkeiten anzuhören, die schon seit Wochen keine mehr waren. „Es stand in der Zeitung."

Sein Vater fixierte ihn das erste Mal während dieses Gesprächs mit einem festen Blick und Draco gab sich alle Mühe, nicht unter ihm zusammenzuschrumpfen.

„Sie werden es erneut versuchen. Heute Nacht. Und sie werden diesmal nicht alleine sein."

Diese Aussage ließ Draco aufhorchen.

„Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht von Silvesta erhalten." Ohne weiteren Kommentar hielt er seinem Sohn einen geöffneten Brief entgegen, dessen gebrochenes Siegel die Enden des Pergaments schwer machte.

Hastig überflog Draco den Dreizeiler und spürte, wie seine Finger sich in das Papier krallten und jeden Moment Löcher hinein drückten.

„Sind sie sicher, dass er es tatsächlich ist?", fragte er und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme so unbeteiligt wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Sein Vater nickte kaum sichtbar. „Ja, keine Frage", fügte her hinzu und murmelte weiter: „Potter. Wieso ausgerechnet Potter?"

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es war wohl ohnehin mehr eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, denn Lucius wusste ganz genau, warum es ausgerechnet Potter war. Niemand anders in diesem Lande, ja auf diesem gesamten Planeten, hatte eine solch starke Verbindung zu dem grausamsten Zauberer dieser Generation gehabt wie Harry „Ich rette die Welt und bemitleide mich dafür" Potter. Also schluckte er rasch ein ungläubiges Schnauben und tarnte es als Räuspern.

Sein Vater starrte angestrengt auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihm und nach einigen Sekunden begann Draco ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

„Mutter hat gesagt, du wirst das Ministerium darüber informieren." Keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Und sofort hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters wieder. Dieser kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter gesagt, sie soll dich nur zu mir schicken...," rügte er mit strenger Stimme. „... und dir nicht von Dingen erzählen, von denen sie ohnehin keine Ahnung hat." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, was seinen Vater normalerweise in seiner Wut nur angestachelt hätte

Normalerweise.

Aber _normalerweise_ gab es in diesem Haushalt schon lange nicht mehr.

Die Anhörung der Familie Malfoy war für den 21ten September diesen Jahres geplant und eigentlich hätte Lucius Malfoy darüber lachen müssen. Denn Malfoys gingen nicht zu Anhörungen. Sie waren reinblütige Zauberer mit tadellosem Stammbaum. Trotzdem schien sein Vater jeglichen Willen verloren zu haben, diesem lächerlichen Gesetz des Zaubererministeriums auch nur ansatzweise entgegenzutreten. _Als wäre er..._, dachte Draco. _Als wäre er derjenige, der seine Persönlichkeit verloren hatte, nicht Potter._

Doch die Erinnerung an den Zeitungsartikel lehrte Draco eines Besseren und er schluckte seinen Gedanken hinunter wie einen bitteren Trank, von dem hoffte, dass er ihn nicht sofort wieder ausspuckte.

Harry Potter gab es nicht mehr.

Seltsam, wie dieser spezielle Gedankengang ihm einen Stich versah, den jeder andere Mensch wohl als Bedauern identifiziert hätte. Doch für Draco war er neu, nicht einsortierbar und im Grunde auch vollkommen irrelevant.

„Sie hat es mir aber erzählt", sagte Draco trocken und hoffte, eine Reaktion seines Vaters zu bekommen. Irgendetwas, das nicht aus Schweigen bestand oder diesem abwesenden Blick. Doch der winkte nur beiläufig und tat die Tatsache ab.

„Dann weißt du auch, was ich von dir wissen will?"

„Was ich davon halte", antwortete Draco gelangweilt und verfiel sofort in ein stoisches Schweigen.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde unerträglich. Schweiß perlte Dracos Rücken hinunter allein bei dem Gedanken daran, seinem Vater seine Meinung offenbaren zu müssen. Noch nicht einmal sich selbst gestand er sie sich ein.

„Ja", sagte sein Vater schließlich, lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und kniff abermals seine Augen zusammen, dieses Mal allerdings in gespannter Erwartung. Draco wartete darauf, dass sein Vater zu einem herrischen Vortrag zum Thema „Fassade bewahren" ansetzte und zog vorsorglich bemüht unbeteiligt die Schultern in die Höhe. Doch wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Es blieb still.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er schließlich ein, als er die unangenehme Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte und als sein Vater auch weiterhin schwieg, fuhr er ungehalten fort. „Was willst du hören? Dass ich mich für eine Stelle im Ministerium bewerbe und plötzlich mit Hundewelpen und Squibs schmuse?" Er stieß kraftvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Ich habe Harry Potter gewarnt, so wie du es wohl erwartet hattest." Die hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Vaters war genug Bestätigung für diese Vermutung. „Damit sollte unser Zutun dieser Situation genügen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und als Draco sich umsah, erkannte er denselben Hauselfen, der ihm vor einer halben Stunde das Essen gebracht hatte.

„Mein Herr?" Das kleine Wesen verneigte sich hastig, bis seine Nase beinahe auf den Boden stieß. Und obwohl es am ganzen Leib zitterte, trat es noch einen Schritt auf den großen Schreibtisch zu, aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu Draco blinzelnd. So als wüsste er, dass der blonde Junge nur kurz vorher den Drang verspürt hatte, einen der Hauselfen mit einem Fußtritt durch die Luft zu schießen wie einen alten Schuh. „Es befinden sich zwei Personen an der Pforte", erklärte der Hauself. „Ein Mann und eine Frau..." Das Wesen räusperte sich und seine Stimme wurde noch fiepsiger. Es war in diesem Haushalt nicht unüblich, für das Überbringen schlechter Nachrichten bestraft zu werden. „... und außerdem ein Riese."

Lucius Malfoys Miene verhärtete sich sofort und Draco widerstand dem Drang, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er mehr Angst vor seinem Vater hatte, als dieser verdammte Hauself. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und wartete auf Antwort. Doch statt einer solchen wandte sich der ältere Mann mit finsterem Ausdruck an Draco. „Damit hast du wohl die Antwort auf deine Hoffnung, dieser Situation genüge getan zu haben, mein Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten winkte er seinen Sohn und den Hauself aus dem Arbeitszimmer und bevor Draco die schwere Mahagonitür hinter sich schloss, sah er, wie sein Vater erneut den Sessel Richtung Fenster drehte und in nachdenklicher Haltung seine Hände vor sich zusammenlegte.


	10. Welten kollidieren

**Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel**

**A/N: Feedback wird gerne genommen und konstruktive Kritik umgehend umgesetzt. Gebeta'd wie immer von watchersgoddess. Verbleibende Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe.**

**A/N2: Sieht fast so aus, als ob die Updates jetzt wieder etwas regelmäßiger kommen könnten *blush*.  
**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Kapitel 10 – Welten kollidieren**

Der Portschlüssel war schnell vorbereitet und brachte Ron, Hermine und Hagrid an das gewünschte Ziel.

Nervös blickten sie sich um, ihre Zauberstäbe hoch erhoben für den Fall, dass sie unwillkommen waren. Dass sie nicht willkommen waren, daran bestand eigentlich kein Zweifel und in den heutigen Zeiten konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Hagrid hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen klapprigen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, der an diesem Tag noch mehr fehl am Platz wirkte als der Halbriese selbst. Doch er nickte schließlich mit einem eindeutigen Grummeln und benutzte den Portschlüssel, um sich auf das Hogwartsgelände zurück zu transportieren, denn Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, mit Draco _reden_ zu wollen und ihn nicht einzuschüchtern. (Ron hatte in seine Faust geprustet während Hagrid ausgesehen hatte, als hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie damit meinte.)

So blieben Ron und Hermine also alleine zurück und traten näher an das Eingangstor, das sich mehrere Meter in die Höhe erstreckte.

Und aller Missgunst zum Trotz, Malfoy Manor war ein Anwesen, das sich sehen lassen konnte.

Ein weitläufiger Garten erstreckte sich vor dem Haupthaus und machte den Eindruck eines botanischen Paradieses. Mannshohe Hecken, wildgewachsene Rosenbüsche und exotische Blumen bestachen mit farbenfrohen Blüten und leuchtend grünen Blättern. Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte die gesamte Anlage eher liebevoll gepflegt als akribisch kultiviert. So als hätte jemand wahre Freude daran, dem Garten ein freundliches Aussehen zu geben.

„Wirklich beeindruckend", ließ Hermine verlauten und trat noch näher an das schmiedeeiserne Gitter des Eingangstores heran.

Ron knurrte missbilligend und gab etwas von sich, das stark nach „Angeberei" klang, doch sie ignorierte es. Das Metall unter ihren Fingern war kühl und unnachgiebig. Es schien leicht zu vibrieren und sie vermutete, dass verschiedene Schutzzauber darauf lagen, um unerwünschte Besucher von dem Malfoy'schen Anwesen fern zu halten. Wenn man bedachte, dass noch immer nicht alle Voldemortanhänger gefasst worden waren, war diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme nicht übertrieben.

„Ich hätte es mir nicht so... schön vorgestellt", ergänzte Hermine nach einem Blick auch Ron.

„Natürlich sind Rosen schön. Aber wenn du sie anfasst, stechen sie."

Hermine starrte Ron einen Moment lang an und setzte zu einem Kommentar über seine ungewohnte, seltene Weisheit an, als sie eine Figur sah, die aus dem Haus getreten war und zielstrebig auf das Eingangstor zugeschritten kam. Sofort war zu erkennen, dass es sich um Draco handelte, dessen Gesichtszüge zu einer feindlichen Grimasse verzogen war.

Er sparte sich jede Begrüßung, gab noch nicht einmal eine abfällige Bemerkung von sich, als er das Tor erreicht hatte und den zwei ungebetenen Gästen durch daumendicke Gitterstäbe getrennt gegenüber stand.

„Oi!", rief Ron etwas enthusiastischer als angebracht, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang in unangenehmem Schweigen verbracht hatten. „Nette Bude."

„Ihr seid nicht hier, um meine Wohnsituation einzuschätzen." Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung und er machte keine Anstalten, das Tor zu öffnen.

„Ähm, nein", antwortete Hermine, machte einen Schritt nach hinten und rückte ihren Umhang würdevoll zurecht. „Wir wollen mit dir reden."

Draco schnaubte, doch für einen Augenblick sah Hermine eine eindeutige Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufflackern. „Wir haben es sieben Jahre lang geschafft, uns in Hogwarts aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum sollten wir jetzt damit aufhören?"

Er drehte sich bereits um und wollte ins Haus zurück kehren, als er sich ihnen ein weiteres Mal zuwandte und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Diese ganze Sache...", begann und spuckte die Wörter dabei eher aus, als dass er sie formulierte. „Diese ganze verkorkste Sache hat sich Potter ganz alleine zuzuschreiben." Er sprach jedes einzelne Wort exakt und mit einer solch klaren Stimme, als ob er sie lange geübt hatte. „Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Ich habe ihn gewarnt und er hat mich ignoriert. Was hätte ich denn noch tun sollen?" Er tippte sich in gespielter Konzentration gegen das Kinn. „Ach ja, ich hätte ihm von Salazar Slytherin erzählen können."

Er verstummte und das einzige Zeichen seiner Erregung waren seine Nasenflügel, die sich mit jedem Atemzug heftig aufblähten.

„Doch er hätte dir nicht geglaubt. _Wir_ hätten dir nicht geglaubt", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort und ein Hauch von Trauer huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich hätte es wohl kaum besser ausdrücken können. Wir haben mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun", zischte Draco und seine Wut ließ etwas nach. „Lasst uns in Ruhe!" Er drehte sich um, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wieder im Haus.

Perplex standen Ron und Hermine am Eingangstor, während die Sekunden verstrichen.

„Na das lief ja ganz ausgezeichnet", bemerkte Ron schließlich und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ehrlich, Hermine. Was hattest du dir erhofft? Dass er plötzlich in die Hände klatscht und fragt, ob er uns vielleicht helfen soll?"

„Nein, ich..." Hermine brach ab und warf einen enttäuschten Blick zurück auf das Haus. Obwohl es gut fünfzig Meter vom Zaun entfernt stand, konnte sie erkennen, wie in einem der Fenster ein Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und ein blasses Gesicht hinter dem Glas erschien. „Ich weiß es nicht. Immerhin hat er..." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. Ja was genau _hatte_ sie sich dabei gedacht? Jetzt, wo sie Draco gegenübergetreten war und seine Reaktion erlebt hatte, konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen war. Sie kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass er niemals etwas tat, ohne einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Doch warum hatte er sie dann überhaupt vor etwas gewarnt, das ihm im Grunde hätte egal sein können?

„Hallo, Hermine?", unterbrach Ron ihre Gedankengänge und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hat er dich unter einen Imperius gestellt oder warum siehst du so abwesend aus?" Auch wenn seine Worte im Scherz gesprochen waren, kam sie nicht drumherum eine ehrliche Besorgnis aus ihnen herauszuhören.

„Sei nicht albern!", rügte sie ihn zärtlich und lächelte zur Untermalung ihrer Antwort. Ihr Blick ging zurück zum Haus, wo noch immer das Gesicht Dracos zu sehen war, scheinbar darauf lauernd, dass sie endlich apparierten.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Ron wieder etwas beruhigter.

Etwas zog sich in Hermines Magen zusammen, nahm ihr für einen kleinen Augenblick die Luft zu atmen und sie lehnte sich etwas näher an ihren Freund, um nicht aus lauter Verzweiflung in die Knie zu gehen.

Sie schluckte und zuckte kleinlaut mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron."

oooooooooooooooooo

Einander an den Händen haltend, apparierten Ron und Hermine direkt an der Grenze Hogwarts'. Hagrids Hütte lag nur wenige Meter entfernt und schien im Takt eines seltsamen Grollens zu schwanken, welches ihnen die Trommelfelle zu bersten drohte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", schrie Ron über den Krawall hinweg und ließ hastig Hermines Hand los, um sich mit festem Druck die Ohren zu zu halten.

„Bummerang-Beller", entgegnete Hermine nicht minder laut.

„Was? Ballon Ballett?"

„BUMMERANG... ACH VERGISS ES!" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und deutete anschließend mit einem kurzen Nicken auf Hagrids Hütte.

Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet, doch als sie durch die Vordertür eintraten, war von Hagrid keine Spur. Das Donnern ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen vibrieren und das Geschirr in den offenen Regalen hüpfte enthusiastisch mit. Hagrid fanden sie, nachdem sie das kleine Häuschen durch die Hintertür wieder verlassen hatten und sich im kleinen Gemüsegarten des Halbriesen wieder fanden. Ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, stand Hagrid inmitten eines Beetes, heftig mit seinem Schirm in der Luft herumstochernd, als wolle er ein ganzes Orchester dirigieren. Um ihn herum bedeckten seltsam geformte Pflanzen den Boden, die sich ihm entgegenreckten. Sie hatten riesige, krötenartige Körper, die statt eines Kopfes eine blütentragendes Blätterwerk hatten. Ihre Mäuler aus Blättern schnappten auf und zu und der Anblick hatte etwas von einer aufgewühlten Wasseroberfläche.

„HAGRID!", brüllte Ron und presste sich die Hände noch fester gegen seine Ohren. Doch es war nutzlos. So würden sie Hagrids Aufmerksamkeit ganz sicher nicht bekommen. Der Halbriese wippte seinen Kopf in einem nicht-existenten Takt, gestikulierte wie wild mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung und schien dabei eine Menge Spaß zu haben.

Und dann auf einmal, wurde es so still, dass Ron einen Moment lang dachte, er wäre taub geworden.

„Hä?" Zumindest seine Stimme war noch hörbar.

„WAS BEI MERLINS SOCKENFACH...?", schrie Hagrid, sein Stimmorgan nicht sonderlich kraftloser als das von einer ganzen Horde Bummerang Beller. „RON! HERMINE!", brüllte er ungehindert weiter, als hätte er noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er keinen Krötenchor mehr übertönen musste. Empört starrte er auf Hermines Hand, die noch immer den Zauberstab hielt, der offenbar den Lärm beendet hatte. Die Kröten hatten ihre Köpfe in Hermines Richtung gedreht, mit den Mäulern nach ihr schnappend, und sie trat einen Schritt nach hinten um nicht von den nahen Exemplaren gebissen zu werden.

„WAS SOLL'N DAS?" Hagrid stapfte vorsichtig, damit er nicht auf eine der Pflanzen trat, durch das Beet. „SIE BRAUCHEN NOCH NE MENGE ÜBUNG, WENN IHR MICH FRAGT."

Ron und Hermine zuckten bei seiner Stimmlage zusammen und Ron erwiderte: „HAGRID... WARUM BRÜLLST..." Er räusperte sich und seine Wangen liefen rötlich an. „Warum brüllst du denn so?"

„OH... oh! Verzei'ung", sagte Hagrid und sein Blick glitt liebevoll über die Bummerang-Beller, die inzwischen angefangen hatten, sich sanft hin und her zu wiegen, als würden sie tanzen. „Ich hab euch gar nich' so schnell zurück erwartet."

„Echt? Warum denn nicht? Glaubst du, Draco wollte uns auf einen Kürbissaft hineinbitten?", murmelte Ron dazwischen, aber entweder ignorierte Hagrid es oder er hatte tatsächlich bereits einen leichten Gehörschaden davon getragen.

„Hab' sie ganz schön vernachlässigt, die armen Dinger. Hab' mir gedacht, ich gönne ihn'n mal wieder ordentlichen Auslauf." Etwas betrübt zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Is' ja nich' so, als hätt' ich was zu tun."

„Hagrid...", begann Hermine, doch Hagrid unterbrach sie und schubste sie sanft in die Richtung seiner Hütte.

„Lasst uns erst ma' reingehen und dann erzählt ihr mir alles."

In der Hütte ließen sich Ron und Hermine gemeinsam auf einem Stuhl nieder, dessen Sitzfläche so groß war, dass auch Harry noch bequem zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Sie sahen einander an und wussten, dass sie wohl beide eben diesen Gedanken gehabt hatten.

„Ja, das is' der einzige Stuhl, der mir geblieb'n is'. Die ander'n sind zerbrochen." Er gluckste. „Die Bummis (Ron biss sich auf die Zunge um ein hysterisches Prusten zu verhindern) haben schon n' paar kräftige Organe, was?"

Die zwei nickten angestrengt und neugierig warf Hermine ein: „Hagrid, was tun die Bummerang-Beller eigentlich, außer Krach zu machen?"

„Krach?", antwortete Hagrid entrüstet. „Sie brauch'n nur noch 'n bissl Übung, das is' alles. Und wenn man sie richtig stimmt, dann klingt's wie Feengesang. Damit können sie sogar Tote aufwecken." Er nickte voller Überzeugung und knallte vor den beiden erst eine Tasse, und anschließend einen (zumindest für seine Verhältnisse) kleinen Teller auf den Tisch.

Das Gebäck darauf hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Kohlebriketts, was Ron dazu brachte, einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Hermines Tasche zu werfen, wo noch immer Stullen darauf warteten, von ihm verspeist zu werden.

„Äh, danke Hagrid, aber wir haben noch ein paar Stullen."

Während Ron hungrig eine seiner Stullen knabbert, erzählte Hermine ausführlich von ihrem Besuch bei den Malfoys, den Hagrid sich knurrend und murrend anhörte, um am Ende ihrer Erläuterungen wütend auf den Tisch zu hauen.

„Ich wusste, ich hätt' da bleib'n soll'n."

„Du hättest auch nichts ändern können", seufzte Hermine unglücklich. „Wir können ihn nicht zwingen, uns zu helfen. Und ich bezweifle, dass die Malfoys aktiv an der momentanen Situation beteiligt sind. Ich denke, sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt. Um ehrlich zu sein," Sie furchte ihre Stirn. „... ich glaube, sie haben Angst."

Ron verschluckte sich bei ihren Worten an einem großen Bissen und würgte den angebissenen Happen heraus, der schließlich einem glücklich mit dem Schwanz wedelndem Fang zu Gute kam. Ron verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht, ließ sich allerdings nicht davon abhalten, einen neuen Bissen von seiner Stulle zu nehmen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ist das Unsinn", winkte Hagrid mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken ab. „Die Malfoys? Eine Lektion lernen? Eher fang' meine Bummis an mit Steppen, noch bevor se den Foxtrott kennen gelernt ham."

„Steppen?" Verwirrt zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ja, mit ganz viel Übung schaffen se irgendwann sogar Polka."

„Bitte nicht", murmelte Ron und Hermine lenkte hastig von ihm ab, indem sie Hagrid mit hoffnungsvoller Miene anstarrte.

„Wir wollten eigentlich gleich weiter zur Direktorin. Vielleicht hat sie ja schon etwas rausgefunden."

Hagrid stand auf, holte die Teekanne und goss ihnen noch etwas mehr Tee ein.

„Nich' dass ich was wüsste. Aber mir sagt ja eh niemand was", ließ Hagrid deprimiert verlauten und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen, der sich knarrend und quietschend unter seinem Gewicht beschwerte. „Hab gestern Abend noch gefragt, ob ich beim Rechieren helfen kann..."

„Recherchieren", warf Hermine ein.

„Ja, das auch." Er schnäuzte in ein Kissen-großes Taschentuch. „Aba Minerva hat mich wieder rausgeschickt, als ich aus Verseh'n mein' Bummi-Dünger inner Bibliothek verteilt hab. Woher sollte ich denn wiss'n, dass Papier so empfindlich is?"

Diesmal war es Hermine, die sich an ihrem Schluck Tee verschluckte und erst wieder normal zu atmen begann, nachdem Ron ihr mehrere Male kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft hatte.

„Ich will doch nur, dass Harry...", begann Hagrid und verstummte. Geräuschlose Sekunden folgten. Selbst Ron hatte aufgehört zu kauen und starrte auf sein halb-verspeistes Brot, als hätte er keine Ahnung, warum er es überhaupt hatte essen wollen.

„Wir haben nichts. Wir haben nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo wir ihn jetzt noch suchen sollen. Und noch wichtiger: Was sollen wir tun, wenn wir ihn finden?", schimpfte Hermine schließlich.

„Vielleicht weiß die Direktorin ja inzwischen mehr, Hermine." Zärtlich hatte Ron seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm gelegt und drückte vorsichtig zu. „Lass uns zu ihr gehen."

Sie nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie Hagrids Hütte, während die Sonne am Himmel soeben ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte.

oOoOo

Sie fanden Professor Flitwick und die Direktorin in der kleinen Bibliothek neben dem Schulleiterbüro und Hermine dachte daran, wie sie sich vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden danach gesehnt hatte, mal einen Blick in die kostbaren Bücher werfen zu können. Aber momentan hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie damit ihre kostbare Zeit verplemperten. Harry war irgendwo da draußen und Salazar Slytherin konnte jeden Moment wer weiß was für Dinge mit seinem Körper anrichten. Was, wenn er für sie bereits verloren war? Was, wenn es kein Zurück mehr gab? Und selbst wenn es ein Zurück gab, wäre Harry in der Lage zu vergessen, zu verstehen, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war? Ein schmerzhafter Kloß ließ ihren ihren Brustkorb enger werden, als sie daran dachte, was Harry ihr vermutlich sagen würde, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. _Du musst mich töten, um mich zu retten._ Was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war. Aber er war Harry. Er würde lieber sterben, als das Werkzeug eines finsteren Magiers zu werden, dessen Macht und Grausamkeit selbst Voldemort erblassen ließ.

Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie laut geredet hatte bis Ron sie plötzlich an den Schultern nahm und so doll schüttelte, dass sie sich aus Versehen auf die Zunge biss.

„Sag nicht so was!", befahl er mit fester Stimme und er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe streng auszusehen. Doch selbst seine Fassade war dabei zu fallen.

Sie waren müde und hoffnungslos. Und dass sich herausstellte, dass weder Professor McGonagall noch Professor Flitwick etwas herausgefunden hatten, war ihrer allgemeinen Stimmung nicht besonders förderlich.

Umgeben von unterschiedlich hohen und gefährlich schwankenden Bücherstapeln, saßen die zwei in Dumbledores mäßig beleuchteter Bibliothek und Flitwick machte den Anschein, als wäre er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einfach auf dem offenen Buch liegend eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf lag gebettet auf seinen Armen und er saß auf einem Stuhl, auf dessen Sitzfläche ein besonders unstabil wirkender Bücherhaufen platziert war, damit er überhaupt an den Tisch heranreichte.

Minerva hingegen gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als Hermine, Ron und Hagrid plötzlich in dem kleinen Raum auftauchten.

„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley", begrüßte sie die Besucher und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht etwas wachsamer und für einen winzigen Augenblick sah sie hoffnungsvoll aus. „Haben Sie bei Mr Malfoy etwas erreichen können?"

Hermine hatte nicht den Mut, ihr diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten und senkte den Kopf.

„Leider nicht, Professor", entgegnete stattdessen Ron und klang dabei als befürchtete er, gleich Punktabzüge für Gryffindor zu erhalten. „Nicht dass es uns überrascht hätte", fügte er bitter hinzu.

McGonagall sank in sich zusammen und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die Bücherberge. „Es wird noch Tage dauern, ehe wir mit den Büchern durch sind." Hagrid schnappte leise nach Luft und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn hastig. „Nein, nein, Hagrid! Das war keine Aufforderung, uns zu helfen." Einen missbilligenden Blick auf seine schmutzigen Hände werfend, richtete sie sich auf und deutete auf eines der Regale. „Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, würden Sie sich dieses Regal zu Gemüte führen?"

Hermine nickte und strebte in die angegebene Richtung, Ron folgte ihr missmutig. Doch ohne ein weiteres Murren schnappte er sich wahllos ein Buch und begann ebenfalls darin zu blättern. Hagrid murmelte etwas von seinen „Bummis" und trottete hinaus, mit den autoreifen-großen Fußsohlen seiner Stiefel eine Schmutzspur auf dem Teppichboden hinterlassend.

Hermine hingegen ließ ihren Blick über die Buchrücken wandern und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich, die Welt der Zauberer wäre nicht so unabhängig von der der Muggel. Was würde sie jetzt nicht alles für einen Internetanschluss geben.

Unhörbar seufzend griff sie ebenfalls nach einem Buch und innerhalb von Sekunden war sie in dessen Informationen versunken.

oOoOo

Seit Stunden herrschte in seinem Kopf eine Lautstärke, die den Bummerang-Bellern von Hagrid vermutlich alle Ehre gemacht hätten. Seine Persönlichkeit schien er mit jedem Schritt, den sein Körper tat, mehr und mehr hinter sich zu lassen, so als käme sie nicht hinterher. Er spürte seine Gedanken umherirren, seine Angst und seine Panik, doch sie fanden keinen Platz, um sich niederzulassen. Es war, als ob Salazar Slytherin nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Gedanken einnahm. Erinnerungen begegneten ihm, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Namen, Orte und Vorfälle, die nicht aus seiner Vergangenheit entsprangen. Dafür verblassten seine eigenen. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde wurden schwammig und seine Gefühle für sie verschluckt. Orte, die er kannte, wurden zu farblosen Klecksen vor seinem inneren Auge. Wie schwache Abbilder von nächtlichen Träumen.

So, dachte Harry, fühlt sich langsames Sterben an.

Er apparierte einige Meter entfernt von seinem Ziel und blieb einen Moment lang regungslos stehen, um zu lauschen, ob sein Erscheinen irgendwelche Wachposten alarmiert hatte. Es war bereits dunkel und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch musste er feststellen, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Spinner's End, dort war er gewesen, doch das musste Stunden her sein.

Ginnys Gesicht erschien für einen Augenblick vor seinem inneren Auge und es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Ginny? Sie war doch... Woher kannte er sie? Die Information war da, irgendwo vergraben in seinem Unterbewusstsein, doch Salazars Persönlichkeit nahm immer mehr Platz in Anspruch. Wie ein Ölfilm, der sich immer weiter auf der Oberfläche eines kleinen Teiches ausbreitete. Und die dort lebenden Fische würden jämmerlich ersticken. Er schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf. Am wenigsten Zeit hatte er jetzt für dumme Erinnerungen, die ohnehin bald nicht mehr existierten.

Geduldig wartete er noch einige weitere Augenblicke, seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit vor sich haltend, doch er war offenbar alleine.

Etwas sorgloser sah er sich um. Er befand sich auf einem schmalen Pfad, zu dessen Seiten hohe Hecken über seinen Kopf hinaus in die Luft ragten und einen betörenden Duft von Weißdorn verströmten. Von der Sonne verbranntes Unkraut und blattloses Gestrüpp reichte ihm bis an die Knie und er widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung sich seinen Weg mit einigen gezielten Flüchen frei zu schießen.

Die Augusthitze hatte die Luft während des Tages so sehr aufgeheizt, dass selbst die angenehme Brise, die der Abend gebracht hatte, keine Linderung versprach. Schon bald perlte der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und ließ seine Kopfhaut jucken. Doch direkt auf dem Grundstück zu apparieren wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen. Stattdessen suchte er sich eine lichtere Stelle in der Hecke und versuchte das Gelände auf der anderen Seite der Hecke durch das Gehölz hindurch etwas besser zu überblicken.

Cold Hill Castle machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Das alte Gemäuer stand auf dem höchsten Punkt eines Hügels. Die filigranen Türmchen und Mansarden hätten ihm ein beinahe elegantes Ambiente verliehen, wenn sie nicht an knochige Finger erinnert hätten. Der bröckelige Putz der Außenmauer wurde vermutlich nur von dem Urwald aus giftigem Efeu zusammengehalten, welches sich rund um das Haus gewickelt hatte, wie eine Spinne, die ihre Beute in ein ausbruchsicheres Kokon hüllte.

Die Überreste eines Brunnens standen wenige Meter vom Haus entfernt und einige unansehnliche Statuen waren im Garten verteilt, der wohl einst mit Wegen und Blumenpracht zum Spazieren eingeladen hatte. Doch alle Schönheit war einer traurigen Verwahrlosung gewichen. Zurück blieben nackte, verdorrte Baumskelette.

Harry natürlich verschwendete keinen Gedanken an den ästhetischen Aspekt. Sein einziger Blick galt den zwei Auroren, die auf dem Grundstück Wache hielten und sich soeben miteinander unterhielten, bevor sie erneut begannen das Haus zu umrunden.

Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden.

Nachdem er mit ein paar gezielten Sprüchen sichergestellt hatte, dass keine weiteren Banne das Grundstück schützten, schnitt er sich einen Weg durch die Hecke und kam unbescholten auf der anderen Seite der pflanzenbegrünten Mauer wieder heraus.

Das war viel zu einfach.

Die zwei Wachen machten einen schläfrigen Eindruck und waren mit zwei gezielten Stupors außer Gefecht gesetzt. Zwar war diese Vorgehensweise bedeutend unbefriedigender als seine üblichen Methoden, doch er wollte es nicht riskieren, eine große Menge an Magie freizusetzen, bevor er nicht ausreichend Zeit gehabt hatte, um zu finden, weswegen er hergekommen war.

Die zweiflügelige Eingangstür schnarrte, als er sie öffnete und sich in einem hohen Saal wiederfand, an dessen gegenüberliegender Seite zwei halbkreisförmige Treppen in einen Gang im ersten Stockwerk führte. Seine Schritte hallten in der Leere des Raumes wieder und das ganze Haus drückte auf sein Gemüt, als wäre es die Eingangshalle von Azkaban und nicht das einst protzige Anwesen einer der berüchtigsten Todesserfamilien aller Zeiten. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an einen Zeitungsartikel, den er mal über dieses Haus gelesen hatte. Wann war das nur gewesen? Es fühlte sich an, als wären seither Millennien vergangen. Ein Gesicht tauchte vor seinen Augen auf und verpuffte so schnell wie es gekommen war. Rotblonde Haare umrahmten ein sommersprossenbesprenkeltes Gesicht.

Wütend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er so kurz vor seinem Ziel stand. Systematisch begann er die Räume nach dem Zeichen abzusuchen, so wie er vor so vielen Generation die Familie der Lestranges beauftragt hatte. Natürlich war es ein Risiko gewesen, einer einzigen Familie dieses Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, doch welche andere Wahl war ihm geblieben? Ob er mit dieser Entscheidung richtig gelegen hatte, würde sich bald herausstellen.

Den Hinweis fand er, wie vermutet, im Herrenzimmer. Ein sperriger, offener Kamin nahm fast die gesamte hintere Wand des Raumes ein und ein aus großen Steinen gezimmerter Sims ließ das Ungetüm noch plumper und hässlicher wirken. Doch diese Aufmachung schien umso unvorteilhafter, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchen sollte. Harry allerdings wusste genau, was er suchte. Und er fand es in einem der Steine, die Vertiefungen kaum zu erahnen, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Ein S, um das sich eine Schlange wand.

Der Beginn einer angenehmen Erregung wärmte seinen Bauch und ließ seine Finger kribbeln. Es war also hier. Es war tatsächlich hier und er hatte sich in den Lestranges nicht getäuscht. Die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers verweilte einen Moment lang auf der steinernen Inschrift und seine Aufregung ließ ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht entstehen.

„Revelare!", sagte er mit fester, aber würdevoller Stimme. Er wollte diesem Augenblick so viel Feierlichkeit zugestehen, wie er verdiente. Und wenn man bedachte, dass er tausend Jahre auf ihn gewartet hatte, konnte er gar nicht andächtig genug sein.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts und außer dem unregelmäßigen Ticken der großen Pendeluhr, die offenbar aufgezogen werden musste, war nichts zu hören. Doch dann, begleitet von einem kaum spürbaren Luftzug, entfachte sich ein Feuer im Kamin, dessen Flammen für eine winzige Sekunde so heiß brannten, dass Harry einen Schritt nach hinten gehen musste. Er betrachtete es einen Moment lang argwöhnisch und lief dann geradewegs darauf zu. Er musste sich ducken, um sich nicht den Kopf am Sims zu stoßen, doch ansonsten fand er sich ungehindert inmitten der lodernden Flammen wieder, nicht unähnlich denen, die normalerweise für eine Reise per Flohpulver genutzt wurden. Für diese spezielle Reise jedoch benötigte er kein Flohpulver.

Um ihn herum erloschen die Flammen so schnell wie sie entstanden waren und er fand sich in kompletter Dunkelheit wieder. Schwer wie Nebel lag die vollkommene Schwärze um ihn herum und als er sich bewegte, fühlte es sich fast so an, als würde er tatsächlich durch einen dicken Qualm waten, der ihm die Sicht nahm. An die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes durfte er momentan nicht einmal denken. Er selbst hatte diese Regel aufgestellt. Sobald ein Lichtstrahl diesen Abschnitt seines Weges fand, würde er unwiderruflich Banne ins Rollen bringen, deren Brutalität ihm Tränen der Freude in die Augen trieben. Es war fast zu schade, dass diese Grausamkeiten jetzt wohl niemals ihre Anwendung finden würden.

_Ach ja, die guten alten Zeiten, als abgetrennte Köpfe und Gliedmaßen noch als reguläre Strafmaßnahmen galten._

Seine Arme vor sich ausgestreckt, fand er schon bald die kühle Oberfläche einer grob gemauerten Wand. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte sie sich feucht an; weich und schmierig, wohl aufgrund des Schimmels, der sich während der vergangenen tausend Jahre ungehindert verbreiten konnte.

Vorsichtig, um nicht auf eben diesem Schimmel auszurutschen, glitten seine Füße über den Fußboden, der genauso uneben war wie die Mauer und nach nur wenigen Metern – mit der Hand zur Stabilisierung immer an der Wand – fuhr er mit den Fingern über eine trockene, hölzerne Fläche.

Zuversichtlich, dass er das gefährlich Areal hinter sich gelassen hatte, richtete er nun seinen Zauberstab auf das, was wohl die Tür sein sollte.

„Incuendo!", sagte er, seine Stimme dabei zittrig und beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll gesenkt. Mit einem lauten Knacken und Zischen begannen rote Linien den mannsgroßen Umriss der vermuteten Tür nachzuziehen, wie eine Zündschnur, die die Bombe jeden Moment zum Explodieren brachte. An der höchsten Stelle der nach oben hin konkav geformten Tür trafen sich die zwei Feuerstränge und sie öffnete sich, machte den Weg frei für einen mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Raum, den er betrat, noch bevor der Knall der fallenden Tür verhallt war.

Eine Luft schlug ihm entgegen, die abgestanden war von jahrhundertelanger Vakanz. Die fallende Tür hatte Staub aufgewirbelt, der nun in der Luft hing wie ein übler Geruch und nur langsam legte sich die Wolke, um den Blick frei zu geben auf die Umgebung.

Der Raum war rund mit etwa einem Durchmesser von zehn Metern und in seiner Mitte stand auf einem Podest ein steinernes Becken, welches einen recht erbärmlichen Anblick bot. Der jahrhundertealte Staub ließ es grau und schmutzig erscheinen, seine ehemals glänzend polierte Oberfläche inzwischen matt und an einigen Stellen zogen bereits Risse über das robuste Gestein. Doch der Anblick dieses steinernen Denkmals ließ einen wohligen Schauer über Harrys Rücken ziehen.

Langsam, so als wolle er den Augenblick nicht durch eine zu schnelle Bewegung zerstören, trat er näher heran, senkte seinen Zauberstab und streckte stattdessen seine Hand aus, um beinahe zärtlich über den staubbedeckten Rand zu streichen. Das Becken selbst war leer und machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre es zu etwas anderem bestimmt, als Wasser für ein paar durstige Vögel bereitzustellen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch wäre selbst ein goldenes Becken dessen Inhalt nicht würdig gewesen. Nichts auf der Welt war auch nur annähernd mit der Rose gleichzusetzen, die sich in diesem kaum angemessenem Behälter versteckte. Und nur eine einzige Erinnerung trennte ihn jetzt noch von ihr.

Die Erinnerung an... die Erinnerung an... an...

Sie war fort. Die Erinnerung war nicht da. Sein Kopf war gefüllt mit Fetzen mehrerer Leben und Jahrhunderte, aber wo er die eine Erinnerung suchte, fand er nur ein Loch; wie ein Wort, dass einem auf der Zunge lag, doch es wollte sich nicht zeigen.

Harry spürte eine Wut in sich aufsteigen, brennender noch als das Feuer im Kamin. Wie konnte es sein? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie weg war?

Vielleicht ...? Ja, so musste es sein. Die Zeit würde die Erinnerung bringen. Eine Alternative war nicht denkbar. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Gedanken dieses Jungen würden erstickt sein von seinen eigenen, ertrunken in dem ölbedeckten Teich. Und Harry Potter, der Junge der einst gelebt hatte, würde röchelnd ersticken wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Dann würde er auch alle seine Erinnerungen wieder haben. Die Erinnerungen von Salazar Slytherin. Und diese eine Erinnerung würde unter ihnen sein. Und spätestens dann würde dieser Körper vollends ihm gehören. Denn dann würde er die Rose in seinen Händen halten und mit ihr sein ewiges Leben.

Er holte tief Luft, ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen und schaffte es so, das panische Aufbegehren seines Wirtes zu unterdrücken.

„Du kannst es versuchen, kleiner Wurm", murmelte er während seine Gedanken um seinen anstehenden Triumph kreisten wie Geier um frisches Aas. „Dein Körper, deine fleischliche Hülle wird mein erstes Nest. Was für eine Ironie, nicht wahr?"

Er spürte den flammenden Zorn seines Wirtes aufsteigen und es gelang ihm nur mit viel Mühe, ihn zu unterdrücken. Die Kontrolle über Harry hatte zwar zugenommen, doch noch gehörte ihm dieser Körper nicht und seine Beherrschung würde bis zu dem Augenblick des Übergangs immer seine volle Konzentration vereinnahmen. Bis dahin würden die Reste von Harrys Bewusstsein weiter in ihm schlummern und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zufolge in den unpassendsten Augenblicken aufsteigen wie Luftblasen im besagten Teich.

Wie zum Beispiel in diesem Moment.

Irritiert blinzelte Harry mit den Augen und sah sich um. Was genau machte er eigentlich? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie damals, als er sich das erste Mal mit Ron eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geteilt hatte. Im Nachhinein konnten sie sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, warum sie überhaupt damit angefangen hatten und außerdem hatte Hermine damals tagelang nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Vielleicht hatten sie einige sehr dumme Dinge gesagt, während sie gröhlend über ihren halbvollen Gläsern gelehnt hatten. Oder hatten sie einfach vergessen, ihr etwas von dem Teufelszeug anzubieten? Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Mit dem Finger rieb er sich den rechten Stirnlappen und stöhnte leise auf. Wieso konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren?

Spinner's End, er war in Spinner's End gewesen und Ginny...

Seine Erinnerung wurde prompt abgewürgt, als ein Geräusch ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Hastig drehte er sich zu der Tür um, hinter der sich nur Dunkelheit fand. Es roch seltsam nach Mineralien und altem Wasser und der Raum, in dem er sich befand, hatte schon allein aufgrund dieses Geruches eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit der Höhle, in der er vor so vielen Jahren Ginny gefunden hatte.

Ginny...

Was genau machte er hier nochmal? Irgendetwas war doch mit Ginny...?

Diesmal ließ ihn eine Stimme zusammenzucken und er schaffte es, seine Konzentration zumindest halbwegs auf die Tür zu fixieren, durch die nun eine Gestalt trat, in einen langen, schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und das Gesicht von einer Todessermaske verdeckt.

Sie schritt langsam näher, beinahe zögerlich, und ihr folgten zwei weitere Personen. Jede einzelne von ihnen in voller Todessermontur und Harry stolperte überrascht nach hinten, hielt sich am Rand des Beckens fest und sah sich mit einem Hauch von Panik um, denn die Tür war sein einziger Ausweg. Und die war momentan so unerreichbar, dass sie genauso gut auf der anderen Seite des Planeten hätte sein können.

Eine der Personen drehte sich zu dem vermeintlichen Anführer der Neuankömmlinge um.

„Das ist er nicht. Das kann er nicht sein. Das ist Potter", sagte der Mann abwertend, ungläubig, und hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn mit einem beinahe gelangweilten Schlenker auf Harry, der einen Moment lang fest daran glaubte, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden.

_Aufwachen!_, dachte er und spürte mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Panik und Erleichterung seine Sinne schwinden, noch während er selber nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung auf den Mann richtete, der ihn bedrohte. Er öffnete den Mund, formte mit den Lippen ein Wort.

„Crucio!"

Seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren und er fühlte, wie der Fluch seinen Arm entlang jagte und in einem grellen, gelblich-schimmernden Strahl dem Unglückseligen entgegen schoss.

Der Mann, der es gewagt hatte, so abfällig über ihn zu reden, ging in die Knie. Seine Stimme erstickt von den Schmerzen, röchelte er hilflos, während seine Arme ziellos durch die Luft kreisten und Halt suchten, was die anderen zwei Männer dazu veranlasste, einige Schritte beiseite zu treten. So, als hätten sie Angst, dass der Cruciatus auf sie überspringen konnte. Weder machten sie Anstalten, etwas gegen Harrys Fluch auszurichten, noch schienen sie gewillt, schnellstmöglich von hier zu verschwinden. Sie standen einfach nur da, während ihre Blicke unentwegt zwischen Harry und ihrem Begleiter hin und her wanderten.

Harry hielt den Fluch aufrecht und beobachtete genussvoll, wie sein Opfer sich unter der unsichtbaren Folter wand. Seine Augen waren das einzige, was nicht durch die Maske bedeckt war und mit Genugtuung und einem fesselnden Entzücken beobachtete er, wie sie ihn anstarrten und anflehten. Ein Grund mehr, den Fluch noch einen Hauch länger zu halten. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden.

Harry fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der am Weihnachtsabend sein neues Spielzeug auseinandernahm um zu sehen, wie es funktionierte.

„Herr!" Eine dünne Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Zuerst nur als Rauschen im Hintergrund, denn der Cruciatus rauschte noch lauter durch seine Adern als das Blut selber. Doch dann klang sie flehender, dringlicher. „Herr, bitte!"

Endlich unterbrach er die Verbindung zu seinem Opfer und lächelte erfreut, als es zu Boden ging wie eine Marionette, deren Schnüre man durchgeschnitten hatte. Es gab einen dumpfen Laut, als der Kopf des Mannes mit dem Gesicht voran auf der Kante des kleinen Podestes aufschlug. Das würde mindestens eine gebrochene Nase geben, wenn nicht sogar einen zertrümmerten Kiefer.

Harry ließ den Fluch einen Moment lang verhallen und genoss die geschockte Atmosphäre, den Duft der Macht, der die Männer zu Salzsäuren erstarren ließ, obwohl sie eben noch an seiner Person gezweifelt hatten.

„Zugegeben, diese Hülle ist im Moment noch nicht optimal", ließ er verlauten und sah dabei etwas angewidert an sich herab. „Aber ich arbeite daran." Er sah wieder auf, seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf die Männer gerichtet, die spätestens jetzt überzeugt davon waren, dass es nicht Harry Potter war, der vor ihnen stand.

„Wir sind hier...", begann der Todesser, der zuerst den Raum betreten hatte und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, den Kopf dabei demütig in Richtung Boden gesenkt. „... um Euch unsere Hilfe anzubieten."

„Hilfe?", schnaubte Harry. „Ihr wollt mir helfen? Ihr?", spuckte er die Worte aus. „So wie ihr dem Schwächling Tom geholfen habt?"

Sie zuckten zusammen, ihre von Kapuzen verdeckten Häupter sanken noch tiefer.

„Lächerlich! Eine Bande flegelhafter Schuljungen, die mit mehr Macht spielen, als ihnen zusteht. Würmer am Haken einer Angel, die zappeln und flehen, der erste zu sein, der vom großen, bösen Fisch verschluckt wird."

Sie schwiegen und Harry genoss dabei die Angst, die die drei gestandenen Männer ihm gegenüber ausstrahlten. Als wäre er nicht im Körper eines frühreifen Mannes gefangen, dessen Persönlichkeit immer wieder in ihm aufstieg wie Luftblasen in einer vermaledeiten Badewanne und ihn so daran hinderte, seine eigenen Erinnerungen zu vervollständigen.

Schließlich wagte sich einer der Männer einen Schritt nach vorne, hob die Hand zu seinem Kopf und schob die Kapuze nach hinten. Das gesamte, silbern glänzende Antlitz einer fein geschnittenen Todessermaske kam dabei zum Vorschein, doch sie verflüchtigte sich, kaum dass die Kapuze auf seinem Rücken landete. Wie Rauch aus einem Schornstein zog sie für einen kurzen Augenblick Fäden und verschwand, offenbarte ein runzliges Gesicht mit tief liegenden Augen und dünnen, farblosen Lippen. Weißes, dünnes Haar bedeckte seinen Kopf und die Haut darunter war bedeckt mit Altersflecken. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen wirkten unecht, wie angeklebt und Harry musste lachen. Konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

„Du bist ein alter Mann!", rief er aus, noch immer lachend. „Was willst du schon tun?"

„Mein Name ist Lestrange, mein Herr. Silvesta Lestrange", erklärte er und dabei erklang so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Harrys Lachen verstummte und seine Neugier war geweckt. „Ein Lestrange also." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte bedächtig. „Nun gut, Silvesta. Was genau hattet ihr denn im Sinn, als ihr sagtet mir helfen zu wollen?"

Zuversichtlich, dass er nicht ohne Umschweife getötet oder mit einem weiteren Cruciatus gefoltert wurde, hob Silvesta seinen Blick. „Zuerst einmal haben wir ein sicheres Versteck für Euch. Denn das Ministerium ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher." Seine kleinen Augen, die vor Alter gelblich und trübe glänzten, wurden noch kleiner. „Man kann heutzutage niemandem mehr trauen. Nicht einmal einem Malfoy."

oOoOo

Die Minuten verstrichen, wurden zu Stunden und in dem fensterlosen Raum neben dem Büro der Direktorin flackerten die Kerzen und Fackeln weiter bedächtig. Ungesehen von den versammelten Zauberern wanderte die Sonne über dem Schloss treu ihre Bahn entlang, berührte schließlich die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes und verschwand hinter ihnen, still und leise und unaufhaltsam. Die Nacht war angebrochen, die letzten Rest des türkisfarbenen Himmels vertreibend, und die einzigen Geräusche kamen von Ron, der leise schnarchend über seinem letzten Buch eingeschlafen war, und dem leisen Blättern der Bücherseiten.

Und schließlich – die Uhr in McGonagalls Büro nebenan schlug zehn – beendete die Ankunft eines weiteren ehemaligen Schülers abrupt die Ruhe.

„Ich will ja nicht stören. Aber die Tür war offen... wobei mich auch eine geschlossene Tür nicht abhalten könnte."

Vier Köpfe gingen ruckartig in die Höhe (Ron wachte mit einem entsetzten Kiekser auf „Percy wars!") und McGonagall gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, während Flitwick von seinem Bücherstuhl stürzte und sich die Kleidung glatt streichend am Stuhl wieder in die Höhe zog.

„Fred!", sagte Ron und strich sich etwas Sabber aus den Mundwinkeln. „Was tust du hier?"

„Wusstet ihr, dass der Blutige Baron im Keller Stinkerkäse hortet?" Sein schmales Gesicht war zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen. „Selbst ich konnte es riechen." Seine durchsichtige Gestalt schüttelte sich.

„Fred, was tust du denn hier? Wie bist du...?"

Als Ron offenbar vor lauter Verblüffung nicht mehr weiter redete, antwortete Fred: „Dumbledores Tun. Mannomann. Selbst als toter Mann hat er mehr Einfluss als Mom Gnome im Garten. Allerdings ist das nicht das, was ihr hören wollt, richtig?"

Die vier lebenden Anwesenden nickten.

„Also gut, ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit dem Blutigen Baron." Er räusperte sich und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner... seinem Ektoplasma. „Und er wusste einiges über die Rose zu berichten. Leider wird es euch nicht gefallen."


End file.
